


Друид в Лос-Анджелесе

by Chiffa_from_Kettary



Series: Мальчик, приручивший волка [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 44,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiffa_from_Kettary/pseuds/Chiffa_from_Kettary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз учится в Лос-Анджелесе; Питер, будучи альфой, разрывается между стаей и Бэйкон Хиллс и своим советником.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Телефонные разговоры

\- Бээд... вульф, - Стайлз ломает очередной карандаш в пальцах.   
  
Питер, стоящий на другом конце штата на балконе, размазывает недокуренную сигарету по дну пустой пепельницы.  
  
\- Ты куришь. Ты куришь и врешь мне, что бросил, - Хейл четко представляет, как Стайлз поправляет очки для чтения, нашаривая на столе другой карандаш.  
  
\- Друидский детектор, - усмехается альфа. - Только я не говорил тебе, что бросил, ты сам это выдумал.  
  
\- Питер, я скучаю. Можешь курить прямо в постели, только приезжай.  
  
Хейл вздыхает, качая головой.  
  
\- И я тебя не вижу. Но ты качаешь своей чертовой волчьей башкой, я прав? Значит, на этих выходных снова не приедешь?  
  
\- Я не могу, Стайлз, не сейчас. На границе моей территории бродит две стаи, а мой советник льет мне в уши сплав из толерантности, равенства, братства и дурацких утверждений, что их нельзя убивать.  
  
Стилински недовольно молчит в трубку. Настолько недовольно, что Хейл сдается.  
  
\- Я же и не устраиваю бойню.  
  
\- Ну и на том спасибо. Мог бы повести себя дипломатичнее, ты же умеешь, Питер. Поговори с ними.  
  
\- Я думаю над этим, - Хейл прикуривает новую сигарету, а Стайлз возмущенно фыркает, услышав щелчки зажигалки:  
\- Питер, я сказал, что курить ты можешь только если приедешь!  
  
\- Когда я приеду, я найду чем заняться, поверь. Хватит навязывать мне здоровый образ жизни, я боюсь представить, каково приходится твоему отцу, который лишен одной из важных составляющих человеческого счастья - здоровенного стейка. И многих других мелких радостей.  
  
\- Договоришься, бэдвульф, я и тебя на овощную диету посажу.  
  
\- Мне не грозит шкалящий холестерин, Стилински. И вообще - подобные меры наказания негуманны.  
  
\- Ну, ты и не человек, - Стайлз смешливо фыркает, и Питер мечтательно представляет, как мальчишка при этом забавно морщит нос.  
  
\- Я тебя покусаю, - Хейл задумчиво улыбается. - Нет, я откушу твою глупую голову.  
  
\- Да-да-да, волк, обязательно. Только тебе придется приехать.  
  
\- Как только разберусь с делами, - задумчиво тянет Хейл.  
  
Стайлз меняет тактику.  
\- У меня не осталось ни одной пахнущей тобой вещи. Даже я сам наверняка пахну уже не тобой, а какой-нибудь Рейчел.  
  
Оборотень закрывает балконную дверь, проходя в промерзшую квартиру.  
\- Рейчел?  
  
\- Моя напарница по лабораторным. Питер, я не могу учиться о д и н. Вокруг меня люди.  
Альфа недовольно рычит в трубку.  
  
\- Питер, - томно мычит Стилински. - Мой суперответственный альфа... Я купил видеокамеру.  
  
\- Зачем? - Хейл уже бродит по кухне в поисках еды.  
  
\- Пришлю тебе видео. Раз уж с тобой невозможно общаться по скайпу, ясноглазый ты мой. Хоть на меня посмотришь.  
  
\- Очередной прикол в духе Стайлза Стилински? Ну ладно.  
  
\- Меня возмущает и оскорбляет твое равнодушие, - у Стайлза действительно обиженный голос.  
  
\- Я буду рад тебя увидеть хотя бы на видео, глупый мальчишка. Я не видел тебя месяц.  
  
\- Сам виноват.  
  
\- Нет, - ядовито тянет Хейл. - Три недели из этого месяца я был абсолютно свободен, а вот ты мотался по всем соседним штатам с... что это было?  
  
\- Это была конференция, Питер. И я на ней выступал. Много. Я знаю, я тоже виноват, прости. - Стайлз виновато вздыхает, ложась щекой на крышку стола. - Я скучаю, волчара.   
  
\- У тебя должна быть бурная студенческая жизнь и не должно быть времени скучать.  
  
\- Ты нарываешься на комплимент? - Стилински довольно улыбается в трубку. - Ну кто бы мог подумать, Питер.   
  
\- Поднял бы свою ленивую задницу и приехал бы сам, - альфа хмурится, рассматривая коробку сендвичей, заботливо приготовленную Адри и уложенную на нижнюю полку холодильника. - Ну надо же, мои беты думают, что я сдохну с голода, если они не будут меня кормить.  
  
\- Адри снова решила забить твой холодильник тыквенным супом?  
  
Питера передергивает от одного только воспоминания.  
\- Нет. Никаких больше тыкв. Даже на Хэлоуин. Нет, она подкинула мне в холодильник сендвичи.  
  
\- Ну, она в чем-то права, Хейл.  
  
\- Ты ее подговорил?  
  
\- Нет, что ты. Я не смею ронять твой авторитет такими мелочами. Ты и сам справляешься, - Стайлз смеется. - Шучу-шучу. Ну сендвичи-то ей удались?  
  
\- Да ничего вроде, - Питер, подхватив тарелку, банку пива, и прижимая телефон к уху плечом, уходит обратно в зал. - Нужно будет ее поблагодарить.  
  
\- И похвали, - фыркает Стилински. - А то за суп ты ее тоже благодарил. А потом наложил вето на тыквы.  
  
\- Я поступлю лучше, - Питер ухмыляется. - Я ее попрошу приготовить эту жуткую бурду специально для тебя.   
  
\- И кто-то еще говорил о негуманных способах воздействия, Хейл!  
  
Питер довольно щурится, тщательно пережевывая бутерброд - кулинарные таланты Адри повергают в ужас весь Бэйкон Хиллс и его окрестности, так что нужно быть о ч е н ь терпеливым альфой, чтобы потакать ее слабостям. И есть ее шедевры. И мстительно делиться со стаей. И особенно с племянником.  
  
\- Ладно-ладно... эй, ты там живой, Хейл? - Питер согласно мычит. - А то мало ли. С чем сендвич?  
  
\- С курицей. И совсем немного птичьих костей. Думаю, будет невежливо акцентировать на этом внимание, - Питер откидывается на спинку кресла. - Значит, говоришь, ты купил камеру...  
  
\- У тебя такой голос, будто ты задумал что-то...  
  
\- Нет, не задумал.   
  
\- Задумал, Питер, - Стилински тихо мурлычет в трубку. - Хочешь, я пришлю тебе что-нибудь поинтереснее банального "привет, бэдвульф"?  
  
\- Хочу, - альфа не замечает, как у него хрипнет голос. А Стайлз все замечает, обольстительно продолжая:  
\- Хочешь... чего-нибудь жаркого?  
  
\- Хочу.  
  
\- Я что-нибудь придумаю, мой несчастный волк. Что-нибудь такое, отчего ты сорвешься из своей квартиры и примчишься под мою - нет, под нашу - дверь. Веришь?  
  
\- Верю, - оборотень тяжело дышит, возбуждаясь от одной мысли о том, ч т о может придумать Стайлз.  
  
\- А лучше - просто приезжай, - фыркает Стилински в трубку. - И мне не придется смущенно краснеть перед камерой.  
  
\- Я бы посмотрел на то, как ты смущенно краснеешь. Но, боюсь мне лично не удастся тебя смутить. Поэтому - камера это то, что надо.  
  
\- Ладно, ладно, плохой волк. Жди сюрприза. А сейчас - твоему советнику пора спать, потому что уже половина второго ночи, - Стайлз нарочито громко зевает.  
  
\- Я хочу тебя, - тихо рычит Питер.  
  
\- О, я буду думать об этом перед сном. И ночью. И еще с утра, если успею, - Стилински хихикает, а Хейл закатывает глаза. - Ну и еще я об этом вспомню, когда-таки доберусь до видеокамеры. Спокойной ночи, волк.  
  
\- Спокойной ночи, друид. Завтра позвоню.  
  
Стайлз согласно мычит, сбрасывая вызов.  
\- Невозможно упрямый волчара... Можно подумать, без тебя там война начнется...


	2. Видео

Хейл, совершенно несолидно приоткрыв рот, пялится в почти тридцатидюймовый экран монитора, на котором Стайлз...  
  
Начать нужно именно с этого. На котором Стайлз. Голый возбужденный мальчишка, действительно слегка краснеющий от одного только взгляда на камеру.  
Голый.  
Возбужденный.  
  
Плавно, даже грациозно - что в общем-то Стилински не свойственно - опускающийся на широкую кровать, находящуюся перед камерой. Стайлз не издает почти ни звука, но Питер и по его губам может прочитать свое имя, которое Стайлз шепчет как мантру.  
  
"Я тебя хочу, волчара" - чуть-чуть громче, но вполне достаточно для чуткого волчьего слуха.  
  
\- О черт, - Питер откидывается на спинку кресла, крутя в пальцах мобильник и раздумывая - а не позвонить ли, собственно, главному герою фильма. Но, рассудив, что смущенное заикание Стилински на фоне ему совершенно ни к чему, Питер откладывает телефон, полностью сосредотачиваясь на красивом тонком юноше, ласкающем себя перед камерой и шепчущем его, альфы, имя. Длинные пальцы ритмично скользят по ровному члену, изредка опускаясь к поджавшейся мошонке, обхватывая и чуть оттягивая тугие яички.  
  
Хейл искренне считает, что он уже вышел из возраста, в котором дрочить, глядя на монитор, считается нормальным, но рука неудержимо тянется к паху, обхватывая все крепнущий стояк через плотную джинсовую ткань. Стайлз стонет, почти жалобно, неудовлетворенно, медленно вводя в себя пару длинных тонких пальцев, и Питер отвечает ему глухим рыком, всем телом подаваясь к экрану, жадно разглядывая своего мальчика и судорожно прикидывая - успеет ли он к завтрашнему вечеру добраться до Лос-Анджелеса.   
  
Да и к черту бы все эти местные непорядки - ничего особенного же не происходит, да и полнолуние нескоро.  
  
Стайлз выгибается, рвано задышав, глубже толкает в себя пальцы, продолжая оглаживать второй рукой напряженный член, массирует большим пальцем головку, короткими мазками распределяя прозрачные капли смазки.   
  
Когда мальчишка кончает, жалобно выстанывая имя Питера, у самого Хейла перед глазами уже темно от возбуждения. Но мужчина отлично знает, что чем долгожданнее будет разрядка - тем она будет и слаще.  
  
~*~  
  
\- Стайлз.  
  
\- У тебя такой голос... - Стилински сонно мычит в трубку.  
  
\- Завтра вечером будь дома, - скороговоркой выплевывает Питер, все еще стараясь перевести дыхание и удержаться от того, чтобы провести пальцами по экрану, где его друид, в поставленном на паузу видео, расслабленно распластался по широкой кровати.  
  
\- Мне будет позволено, о великий и грозный альфа... аа... ты получил мое маленькое хоум-видео, - Стилински зевает в трубку и наверняка облизывает губы. - Хорошо. Я даже воздержусь от едких комментариев по поводу твоей сексуальной неудовлетворенности, потому что...  
  
\- Замолчи, малыш, - беззлобно рычит Хейл.  
  
\- Какой я тебе "малыш"? - отфыркивается Стайлз, и голос у него какой-то глухой - наверняка уткнулся лицом в подушку.  
  
\- Мой, - хмыкает в ответ оборотень, наконец-то чуть расслабляясь, умиротворенный сонным дыханием советника.  
  
\- Ммм... Ну ладно... У меня сил нет придумывать тебе саркастичный ответ, потому что я хочу спать... Желательно, конечно, не одному.  
  
\- Завтра, - Питер задумчиво улыбается, сворачивая видеопроигрыватель и открывая мессенджер.  
  
\- На машине поедешь? - подросток еле выговаривает слова, кажется, уже снова засыпая.  
  
\- Ну а на чем же еще? Сейчас Тайлера предупрежу, завтра утром поеду.  
  
\- Грозный альфа, - довольно растягивает слова Стайлз. - Я знал, что ты не устоишь. Но имей в виду, больше таких подарков не получишь, это слишком для моей детской психики.  
  
\- Посмотрим, - Питера усыпляет зевание подростка. - Может, мне удастся тебя уговорить.  
  
\- Не надейся, волк. Все, отпусти меня спать, а то я все пары просплю. Или за рулем усну. Хочешь, чтоб я разбил свою машину?  
  
\- Честно? - Питер ехидно хмыкает.  
  
\- Прекрати ненавидеть мою Бетти, волчара.  
  
\- Я не хочу, чтоб ты разбился в своей консервной банке. Поэтому иди спать.  
  
\- Обалдеть, Хейл. Ты просто чудище... лесное. Все, завтра жду тебя. Если не приедешь... я придумаю для тебя какую-нибудь друидскую кару, ясно? Я могу.  
  
\- Верю, верю. Спи давай.  
  
\- Спокойной ночи, волк. Стояком своим ничего не погни.  
  
\- Я приеду - тебя погну. Точнее загну.  
  
\- Жду. Все. Вали спать, Хейл. А, нет, стой.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Привези мне своих футболок, - совсем тихо бурчит Стайлз.  
  
\- Зачем тебе мои футболки, фетишист? - Питер усмехается, делая пометку на стикере, приклеенном к столешнице.  
  
\- Ходить в них буду, балда. По дому. Привези, ясно?  
  
\- Ясно, ясно. Спокойной ночи, Стайлз.


	3. Поживи немного со мной...

\- Стилински, слезь с меня, - полузадушенно хрипит Хейл, пытаясь отлепить от себя издающего какие-то победные кличи подростка. - Стайлз. Слезь. Тебе с этими соседями еще жить. А ты их всех перебудишь.  
  
\- Пошли в квартиру, - радостно урчит Стилински, не поддаваясь.  
  
Хейл чуть закатывает глаза, подхватывая выроненную из рук дорожную сумку и придерживая мальчишку, жмущегося всем телом, на манер виноградной лозы оплетающего своего волка руками и ногами, переступает наконец-то порог квартиры, снова бросая сумку на пол и пытаясь закрыть дверь одной рукой. Стайлз, увлеченно сопящий куда-то между ключиц, совершенно не облегчает задачи.  
  
\- Ты мне раздеться дашь? - Хейл улыбается, когда юноша страдальчески хмурится, наконец-то соблаговолив спуститься на пол и отойдя на пару шагов.  
  
\- Мой грозный альфа наконец-то покинул свои владения, надо же! Устал? Чай будешь? Кофе? Виски?  
  
\- Тебя - буду, - Питер ловит мельтешащего перед глазами подростка, прижимая к себе, - кофе я уже видеть не могу.  
  
\- Я думал, ты раньше приедешь... Опять заявился среди ночи, - в голосе Стайлза совершенно не слышится недовольства.   
  
\- Задержался дома, - Хейл довольно рычит, стаскивая с худого тела футболку. Свою, кстати, футболку.   
  
\- Не хотели отпускать? - Стилински прикрывает глаза, откидываясь спиной на дверь спальни.  
\- Наоборот... с энтузиазмом отправляли меня в дорогу. - Питер проворачивает дверную ручку, вталкивая мальчишку в комнату. Стайлз хитро щурится, цепляясь длинными пальцами за ремень брюк и тянет вервольфа за собой, к кровати.   
  
\- Могу себе представить. Они о тебе заботятся, - тонкие сильные пальцы легко расправляются с пряжкой и ремнем, принимаясь за пуговицу и молнию.  
  
\- Возможно... - оборотень с нежностью смотрит на юношу сверху вниз, мягко поглаживая темные, отросшие немного, волосы на макушке. Стайлз тянет вниз джинсы вместе с бельем, с тихим полустоном касаясь губами твердого члена.  
  
\- Твоим стояком можно гранит крошить, Хейл, - мальчишка лукаво поглядывает из-под ресниц, медленно обводя языком головку. - Мой волк не любит самоудовлетворяться, я знаю...  
  
Питер надавливает на затылок, притягивая говорливого мальчишку ближе к паху, с тихим рыком наблюдая, как тот выгибается, старательно обхватывая покрасневшими губами член, как втягивает щеки, как прикрывает глаза, расслабляясь, приглашая мужчину двигаться в удобном ему темпе. У оборотня, впрочем, другие планы - сделав пару глубоких медленных движений, он легко обхватывает пальцами подбородок юноши, заставляя того приподнять голову, с пошлым влажным звуком выпуская изо рта член, и мягко целует ярко алые, горячие, чуть солоноватые губы, надавливая на плечи друида, заставляя того откинуться на постель, выгнуться, пытаясь стать ближе к нависшему над ним волку.   
  
От Стайлза разит желанием, возбуждением, похотью, счастьем и чем-то еще - какой-то почти незаметный на общем фоне запах, раздражающий рецепторы, но Питер решает не концентрироваться на этом сейчас, да и как сейчас можно концентрироваться на чем-либо, кроме желанного, распростертого на бежевом постельном белье, тела?  
  
Стайлз стонет как безумный, одичало выгибаясь под умелыми ласками, жадно, голодно принимая в себя альфу, без стеснения вскрикивает в очередном приступе удовольствия, сжимаясь, запрокидывая голову, раз за разом утопая в экстазе, задыхаясь. Питер теряет счет времени - остается только гибкое, сладко стонущее под ним тело, требующее еще и еще, самозабвенно отдающееся ему.  
  
Питер отпускает себя только когда мальчишка, прикусывая его губы и беспрестанно постанывая, шепчет:  
\- Питер... Питер, я просто не смогу кончить еще раз, я свихнусь...   
  
Волк чуть расслабляется, подхватывая юношу под поясницу, вжимает в себя, толкаясь глубже, жестче, глухо рычит, прижимаясь лбом к виску Стайлза и, замерев на мгновение, когда подросток сжимается, кончая уже насухую, делает еще пару быстрых движений, забываясь в долгожданном оргазме.  
  
\- Ох, волчара... - Стайлз, послушный рукам альфы, переворачивается на живот, чуть вскидывая бедра. - Ты чего удумал, волк, я... - голос срывается на довольные всхлипывания, когда оборотень широким мазком проводит языком между ягодиц. - Я сейчас умру, - довольно стонет Стайлз во весь голос, пошло покачивая бедрами.  
  
\- Не умрешь, - фыркает оборотень, ложась рядом, удовлетворенно вздыхая. - Вот теперь можешь спать.  
  
\- У, как сурово... спать... - Стайлз кладет голову на плечо Хейла, закрывая глаза и, повозившись пару минут, проваливается в сон, удовлетворенно сопя.  
  
Питер задумчиво осматривает свою пару, принюхиваясь, осторожно опрокидывает мальчишку спиной на кровать, склоняется над ним, проводя носом по ключицам и шее.  
\- Чей на тебе запах?  
  
Стайлз вздрагивает, просыпаясь и пару минут сонно, непонимающе смотрит на вервольфа.  
\- Твой?  
  
\- Еще... - оборотень сосредоточенно водит носом вдоль ключиц, сильнее вжимаясь носом в кожу. - Еще чей? - Питер старается не рычать на своего мальчика.  
  
Стилински обеспокоенно рассматривает глаза альфы, слабо мерцающие в отсвете ночника - тонкий алый ободок по краю радужки, плохо сочетающийся с привычным светло-голубым цветом.  
\- Питер? Я не знаю, о чем ты. Ну ты же знаешь, я учусь с л ю д ь м и. Наверное это неизбежно, что я пахну кем попало, особенно, если принимать во внимание то, как часто ты ко мне приезжаешь...  
  
\- От тебя пахнет оборотнем, - сердито перебивает его Хейл, недовольно прикусывая тонкую кожу на ключицах.  
  
Стилински тонко взвизгивает, обдумывая полученную информацию.  
\- Прекрати, Питер... синяк же будет... - Стайлз обиженно надувает губы, пока Хейл мягко зализывает потревоженную кожу. - Оборотни? Здесь? Опять? Да за что мне это? Почему это постоянно происходит со мной? Питер?  
  
Альфа немного расслабляется от привычно-обвиняющего голоса Стайлза.  
\- Это я у тебя должен спросить.  
  
\- Я не знаю... - мальчишка устало вздыхает, пока оборотень раздраженно рыча ведет носом по виску, по непослушным волосам. - Питер... послушай...  
  
\- Я понял, - альфа давит в себе приступ ревности, понимая, что оснований для этого чувства нет и быть не может.  
  
\- Ревнуешь что ли? - Стайлз, упираясь пятками в постель, чуть соскальзывает вниз, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу с Питером. - Прекрати, это глупо.  
  
\- Я знаю, - Хейл старается говорить успокаивающе, потому что расстроенный голос друида заставляет его чувствовать просто какое-то всепоглощающее чувство вины. - Не ревную. Беспокоюсь.  
  
Стайлз ухмыляется, отвечая на нежный, извиняющийся поцелуй.  
\- Никого убивать не будешь? А то я знаю, какие мыслишки могут обретаться в твоей волчьей башке.  
  
\- Только если ты дашь мне повод кого-нибудь убить, - Хейл неприятно, жестко, улыбается в ответ.  
  
Стилински качает головой.  
  
\- Ладно... просто еще один повод для беспокойства, - покладисто кивает альфа. - Ты из меня веревки вьешь.  
  
\- А с тобой иначе никак, бэдвульф, - юноша смеется, обвивая руками шею волка. - Ну и скажи мне, грозный альфа, когда ты успел стать таким?  
  
\- Каким? - Хейл заинтересованно прищуривается.  
  
\- Ответственным. Заботливым. Не знаю. Как папаша большого семейства.  
  
\- Не очень-то и большого, - хмыкает Питер. - Я же альфа. По другому нельзя, если нет желания тягаться по уровню сумасшествия с Девкалионом.  
  
\- Хех... Но тебе идет это... - Стайлз ведет ладонью по груди оборотня, останавливая длинные пальцы под дугами ребер. - Не беспокойся за меня. В конце концов, оборотням тоже надо где-то учиться, а? Тем более я совсем не хочу узнавать кто это...  
  
\- Какая-то девица, - Питер прикрывает глаза. - Постоянно трогает тебя за волосы.  
  
\- О. Оу. Ясно.  
  
\- Ясно?  
  
\- Я тебе говорил про нее. Моя напарница. Рейчел. У нее привычка - постоянно что-то делать с моими волосами. Вот. Вот блинский блин!  
  
Питер недовольно щурится от громкого раздосадованного вопля.  
\- Расскажешь мне о ней?  
  
\- Ну не в постели же, бэдвульф... - Стайлз довольно урчит, прижимаясь губами к груди вервольфа. - Поживи немного со мной... Пожалуйста, Питер... - ровные зубы прихватывают горошину соска, юркий язычок тут же проходится по месту укуса, зализывая. Питер улыбается. - Я не могу уже жить один... Зачем было снимать квартиру, если я в ней один все время? Пожалуйста, бэдвульф.  
  
Питер не может отказать этим умоляющим интонациям, сквозящим в голосе его мальчика.  
\- Хорошо, Стайлз. Но не дольше недели. И, если что-то...  
  
\- Согласен, согласен, все, ничего больше не говори, - Стилински ловко затыкает своего волка поцелуем. - А то меня раздавит списком условий.   
  
\- Ладно. Тем более, ты и так их все знаешь, - Хейл сонно улыбается, притягивая юношу поближе к себе. Стайлз размеренно дышит, согревая дыханием шею волка, снова засыпая.  
  
\- Будильник же еще не звонил? - бормочет сквозь сон.  
  
\- Какой еще будильник?  
  
\- Мне нужно на занятия, волчара. Я студент престижного университета, если ты не забыл, конечно. И я хороший студент.  
  
Питер недовольно фыркает.  
\- Не звонил.  
  
\- Подвезешь меня?  
  
\- И отвезу и заберу, - Хейл ерошит слегка отросшие волосы Стайлза, чуть морщась от чужого запаха.  
  
\- Только на занятия со мной ходить не надо, ладно, волк? Меня люди не поймут...  
  
\- Спи уже, - Хейл натягивает на Стайлза одеяло. - Опять какую-то ерунду мелешь.  
  
\- Ты скучал по моей ерунде, - Стилински вжимается носом в плечо волка, - признайся.  
  
\- Скучал.  
  
\- Вот то-то же, - Стайлз, довольно улыбнувшись, проваливается в сон.  
  
~*~  
  
Просыпается Стилински через пару часов, от дребезжания будильника и умопомрачительного запаха жарящейся яичницы с беконом. Хоть у стаи Питера свое мнение на этот счет, но на деле Хейл весьма неплохо готовит. Другое дело, что он не любит и не видит смысла готовить только для себя.  
  
Стайлз, шлепая босыми ногами по полу, и не переставая тереть кулаками глаза, плетется на кухню, издавая тихий довольный возглас при виде своего волка и завтрака.  
  
\- Мне определенно нравится жить не одному, Хейл. Знаешь, обычно я ем хлопья. И они меня уже откровенно достали, - Стилински плюхается на стул, морщась и отчаянно зевая. - Знаешь, с твоей стороны было жестоко трахать меня всю ночь.  
  
Питер с усмешкой ставит перед Стайлзом стакан с молоком.  
\- Больше не буду.  
  
\- Эээ, не нужно принимать все так близко к сердцу, волк, - Стайлз потягивается, как довольный кот, пытаясь ухватить Питера за рукав рубашки. - Я совсем не против. Особенно, если ты будешь приезжать чаще.  
  
Хейл кивает, садясь на свой стул.  
  
\- У тебя жутко серьезный вид, - фыркает Стилински. - Что задумал?  
  
\- Расскажи мне про Рейчел.  
  
\- Аа... Ну да. Еще одна мохнатая проблема на мою голову. Ну... Что тебе рассказать? Рейчел - это Рейчел. Хотя на самом деле нет. - Стайлз многозначительно замолкает, дожидаясь вопросительного взгляда альфы. - Вообще-то ее зовут Реико и она приехала с родителями из Японии. Вот. Я не знаю, что тебе рассказать, волк.   
  
\- Много с ней общаешься?  
  
\- Скажем так - больше, чем с остальным потоком. Знаешь, большая часть моего общения сводится к телефонным звонкам, скайпу и электронной почте. Даже зрение начало садиться, - жалуется Стилински.  
  
\- Поговори с Дитоном, он что-нибудь посоветует...  
  
\- О черт! Хейл, ты гений, как я сам-то не догадался? - Стилински поднимает к потолку вилку с наколотым на неё куском бекона. - Вот это - отличная идея с утра. Еще вопросы будут?  
  
\- Ты знаком с кем-нибудь из ее семьи?  
  
\- Её старший брат, Кенни - Кеншин, учится на два курса старше. Видел его пару раз. Питер, вот только не надо проводить никаких следственных экспериментов, окей? Они меня не трогают - и ладно. Мне для счастья больше ничего не надо, честно.  
  
\- Хорошо.  
  
\- Врешь, Хейл. Что задумал?  
  
\- Ничего, Стайлз. Ешь уже и иди умываться.   
  
Стайлз соскальзывает со стула, подходя к оборотню, обнимает его за плечи, прижимаясь губами к изгибу шеи.  
  
\- Ты ревнуешь или волнуешься?  
  
\- Волнуюсь, - Питер мягко поглаживает юношу по волосам.  
  
\- Я уже полгода с ней учусь, Питер. Есть ли смысл?  
  
\- Раньше от тебя ей не пахло.  
  
\- Раздражает? - Стилински виновато вздыхает. - Прости. Ну мы в последний месяц стали много общаться - из-за этой конференции в основном, ну и вообще - она забавная. Волк?  
  
\- Если ты думаешь, что я сержусь, то я не сержусь, - Хейл поворачивается к мальчишке, мягко целуя. - У тебя есть еще время?  
  
\- Совсем немного, Питер, - Стайлз шумно сглатывает, млея от ставшего вкрадчивым голоса.   
  
\- А тебе много и не надо, - оборотень усмехается, отодвигаясь от стола и затаскивая подростка к себе на колени. - Я прав?  
  
Стайлз закусывает губу, с тихим стоном прижимаясь пахом к ладони Питера.  
\- Ох черт... Да, волк, ты прав...   
  
Хейл слегка сжимает ладонь, с нажимом проводя по твердому члену, срывая с губ своего мальчика глухой страстный стон. Стилински со спринтерской скоростью освобождается от одежды, и, дождавшись, пока Хейл приспустит джинсы, оседлывает бедра мужчины. Питер прикрывает глаза, проводя головкой возбужденного члена по ложбинке между соблазнительных ягодиц, проскальзывает пальцами в растянутое отверстие, поглаживая и, посчитав юношу вполне готовым, одним движением входит на всю длину члена, придерживая выгнувшегося от удовольствия Стайлза за поясницу.  
  
Стилински жмется губами к уху, довольно постанывая:  
\- О черт... Пиитер... утренний секс - это то, по чему я о-о-очень скучал... - Оборотень довольно рычит в ответ, сжимая пальцы на округлых ягодицах, принуждая подростка насаживаться глубже, сильнее, резче. Стайлз довольно вскрикивает от каждого толчка, цепляясь пальцами за плечи оборотня, сминая его рубашку, вскоре переходя на хриплые постанывания.   
  
Питер тянет его ближе к себе, рыча, прикусывая тонкую кожу на шее и сжимая пальцы до синяков на молочно-белых бедрах, довольно стонет, чувствуя, как его мальчик сжимается в предоргазменной судороге и кончает сам, хрипло выдыхая имя своего друида в его приоткрытые искусанные губы.  
  
Стилински слегка обмякает, прижимаясь к груди альфы, довольно стонет, когда Питер ласково поглаживает его по спине, и почти мурлычет.  
  
Правда спохватывается через полминуты, нехотя вставая обеими ногами на пол.  
\- Я опоздаю. О черт. Я совершенно точно не смогу сегодня сосредоточиться на занятиях...


	4. Беспокойство

Рейчел - Реико - до невозможности милая, тихая и стеснительная девушка, внезапно оказалась оборотнем.  
  
Стайлз с трудом принимает эту мысль, вспоминая разительные перемены, произошедшие, например с Эрикой, после обращения. Хотя, может Рейчел и не обращенный оборотень, может у нее просто характер такой. Стилински чаще обычного смотрит на девушку и чаще обычного отводит взгляд - пожалуй стороннему наблюдателю показалось бы подобное проявлением симпатии.  
  
У Реико чуть краснеют кончики ушей, когда она в очередной раз ловит на себе взгляд Стайлза.  
Вот этого еще не хватало. С Хейла станется решить показавшуюся ему проблемной ситуацию простым, "волчьим" способом. Хотя, если бы Скотт был посвящен во все перипетии отношений альфы и его советника, даже он бы признал, что Стилински может контролировать Хейла. Пока тот позволяет.  
  
Стайлз утыкается носом в конспект, пытаясь разобрать собственные каракули, дополненные переплетениями рун где попало.  
  
Дитону так и не удалось отвлечь Стайлза от древней друидской письменности, хотя, официально став советником стаи, подросток старался больше времени уделять и другим аспектам друидской деятельности. Например теперь Стайлз с точностью до десяти секунд знал, когда уже пора начинать отпиливать отравленную аконитом конечность. И знания, подобные этому, успокоения юноше не приносили совершенно. Он знал, и не только от Дитона, но и от Криса Арджента, с которым имел недлинный и не особо продуктивный разговор, что охотничьих семейств по миру бродит не так уж мало, и далеко не у всех взгляды на жизнь так же широки, как у Арджентов. С другой стороны - не у всех так глубоки познания, поскольку некоторые, по словам отца Элисон до сих пор пытаются ходить на оборотней с серебряными пулями.  
  
"Видимо стреляют в голову, сорок пятым калибром, раз это до сих пор практикуется", - неловко улыбнувшись глядя на Питера, произнес Крис.  
  
Стайлзу стало слегка дурно от такой перспективы.  
  
Собственно поэтому Стилински и не приветствовал никаких преждевременных "атак" на чужаков, уже вторую неделю осторожно нарезающих круги по границе своеобразных владений Хейла. Питер зло фыркал в трубку, в ответ на "вам, блин, всем нужно держаться вместе. Или хотя бы поддерживать нейтралитет". Еще одним доводом у Стайлза было "В случае чего - пускай ими Ардженты занимаются". Питера подобный подход бесил, но он все еще находил в себе силы сдерживаться, дожидаясь полнолуния.   
  
Стайлз полнолуния боялся. Будь у него возможность - он бы притворился больным, умирающим, на последнем издыхании, лишь бы Питер не возвращался в Бэйкон Хиллс к полнолунию, но это, во-первых, было бы нерезультативно - с оборотническим-то чутьем на вранье, а во-вторых, нечестно по отношению к стае Питера. И к тем, кто гордо провозглашал,что частью этой стаи не является. Хотя, этим грешил в основном Скотт; Айзек, чтобы быть ближе к Дереку, был согласен на что угодно, даже признать Питера своим альфой.   
  
А теперь вот Рейчел с братом. И с родителями. Стайлз с трудом представлял, как оборотни могут жить в таком большом городе, как Лос-Анджелес, Питер не поддавался ни на какие уговоры Стайлза, не позволяя тому, хоть бы и временно, перетащить часть стаи, во главе с альфой, в город.  
  
Стайлз вновь ловит на себе удивленный взгляд Рейчел и виновато пожимает плечами, мотая головой и показывая, что ничего не хотел.  
  
~*~  
  
Стайлза не то что бы удивляет привычка Питера на людях становиться холодным, отчужденным и насмешливо-циничным, скорее она его немного смущает.  
  
Впрочем, чего следовало ожидать, если Стайлз вместе с Рейчел столкнулись с Хейлом на парковке - памятуя о вечном нытье Стилински по поводу табачного дыма в салоне, оборотень все-таки соблаговолил выбраться курить на улицу. А Стайлз вовсе не думал, что Хейлу при всей полупустынности парковки взбредет в голову припарковаться возле машины Рейчел.  
  
"Черт, ну не вынюхивал же он ее в самом деле?" - думает Стилински, при этом не видя никаких реальных оснований для того, чтобы отрицать этот факт. По-любому вынюхивал. С него станется.  
  
Хейл не улыбается - ну кто бы сомневался! - только вежливо кивает девушке, переводя взгляд на отчаянно закашлявшегося Стайлза. Реико слабо улыбается, отступая на шаг и как-то инстинктивно наклоняет голову.  
  
"Чертов грозный альфа", - мысленно закатывает глаза Стилински.  
  
\- Привет, Питер. Это Рейчел, я тебе говорил про нее, - Стайлз ежится от внимательного взгляда Хейла и от его серьезного кивка. - Рей, это Питер. Тебе я про него не рассказывал, - Стайлз ослепительно улыбается, показывая, что и сейчас ничего говорить не собирается.  
  
\- Рад знакомству, - Хейл осторожно пожимает протянутую ему тонкую девичью ладонь, с любопытством рассматривая какой-то этнической направленности браслет, оплетающий узкое запястье. - Любите лис?  
  
\- Читаете по японски? - улыбается в ответ Рейчел, кивая.  
  
\- Скорее, знаю пару-тройку иероглифов, не больше, - Хейл внимательно смотрит на девушку, пытающуюся отступить еще на шаг, запоздало выпуская ее ладонь из своей.  
  
\- Чертова м... энциклопедия, - Стайлз запинается, посчитав, что определение "мохнатая" - явно не для чужих ушей. - Рей, мы поедем.  
  
\- Да, конечно, - девушка кивает, рассеяно переводя взгляд с Питера на Стайлза. - Завтра увидимся.   
  
Стилински теребит Питера за рукав пиджака, пока тот с неугасающей настороженностью провожает взглядом машину японки.  
  
\- Питер... Питер, ну ты чего? - Хейл заинтересованно оборачивается к своему советнику. - Прекрати так смотреть, я нервничаю.  
  
\- Ну так не нервничай, - Хейл кивает на машину. - Поехали. Я все еще мечтаю отоспаться, потому что мой племянник невыносим.  
  
\- Что опять? - Стайлз возится с ремнем безопасности.  
  
\- Все как всегда. Теперь он вздумал отстраивать особняк. Что им в лофте не живется.  
  
\- Питер, это хорошая идея, не будь занудой.  
  
\- Значит, это ты его подговорил? - Питер меряет юношу усталым взглядом.  
  
\- Как бы я его подговорил, я же с ним почти не разговариваю?  
  
\- Значит, ты Коре на уши присел, - ехидно фыркает Хейл.  
  
\- Ну допустим, - Стилински широко ухмыляется, откидываясь в кресле. - Допустим. Почему бы и нет?  
  
\- В тебе проснулась тяга к семейным вечерам? - Питер кривит губы, постукивая пальцами по рулю.  
  
\- А в тебе ее что, нет? - Стайлз снова ерзает на сидении, доставая из портфеля какую-то тетрадь.   
  
\- Нет, Стайлз, во мне - нет.  
  
\- Неправда, волк. Втайне, ты любитель тихих семейных вечеров, - безапелляционно заявляет Стилински, разглядывая тетрадку.  
  
Хейл понимает, что ему придется с т а т ь любителем тихих семейных вечеров.  
  
\- Ты вообще отлично устроился, Стайлз. Ты отсюда творишь непонятно что, а мне там с этим разбираться. Сегодня он спросил, в какой цвет красить дом. Меня. Спросил. В какой чертов цвет. Стайлз, он издевается, а ты этому потворствуешь.   
  
\- Неужто грозный альфа решил нажаловаться своему советнику на нерадивого племянника? - Стилински уворачивается от подзатыльника.  
  
\- Нет, Стайлз. Я решил, что раз ты это начал, то ты с этим разбираться и будешь. Поэтому предоставляю вам с нерадивым племянником полную свободу действий. Вместе думайте, что и в какой цвет красить, меня с этим не доставайте.  
  
Стайлз недовольно надувает губы, замолкая.  
  
\- Что? - не выдерживает Хейл минут через пять зловещей тишины.  
  
\- Питер, это твой дом. И ты должен быть заинтересован в том, чтобы его привести в порядок.  
  
\- Я бы его снес, - с внезапной злостью отвечает альфа, не глядя на юношу. - Я бы его сжег, но там уже нечему гореть.  
  
Стилински обеспокоенно смотрит на оборотня пару мгновений, затем несмело касаясь его плеча. Есть у альфы такое свойство, напрягаться, до дрожи воздуха вокруг - Стайлз всегда остро чувствует это его состояние. Как сейчас.  
  
\- Питер... - тихо, ласково, осторожно. Альфа не отвечает, упрямо глядя на дорогу. - Ладно, давай дома поговорим, окей?  
  
\- Не о чем разговаривать, Стайлз. Я не против. Денег дам. Но меня с этим домом не донимайте.  
  
Стилински неловко молчит до самой квартиры.  
  
~*~  
  
\- Прости.  
  
Хейл удивленно отрывается от ноутбука.  
  
\- Ты закончил? - Стайлз робко обнимает оборотня за плечи, разглядывая графики и схемы на экране.  
  
\- Закончил, - Питер закрывает крышку ноута, прижимаясь щекой к щеке мальчишки.  
  
\- Я бы все-таки хотел поговорить с тобой на счет дома, Питер. Только не злись. Пожалуйста.  
\- Ладно, - вервольф снова напрягается, сам наверняка не замечая, как его пальцы начинают выстукивать нервный ритм на крышке стола.  
  
\- Почему ты так относишься к особняку? Это память о твоей семье. Ты не сможешь выкинуть это все из головы, даже если продашь или снесешь дом.  
  
\- Стайлз, я что-то не припомню, чтоб твоя специальность хоть как-то была связана с психоанализом.  
  
\- Ну, это и не психоанализ. Потому что я читал Фрейда, и... нет, это точно не психоанализ, - Стайлз улыбается, касаясь губами шеи Питера. - Ты же знаешь, я умный. И я тоже могу за тебя беспокоиться.  
  
Этому Стайлз научился быстро. Беспокоиться. Как-то по-взрослому, рассудительно, пытаясь найти решение проблемы. Ничего общего с извечной подростковой нервозностью.  
  
\- Не уходи от вопроса, альфа.  
  
\- Может потому, что хороших воспоминаний уже не осталось? - Питер не расслабляется, но хотя бы отвечает, и Стайлз это считает победой. - Сначала меня сожгли вместе с этим домом. Затем похоронили под его полом. Поверь, это не то место, в которое я бы хотел возвращаться. У Дерека есть слабость к особняку, есть что-то связанное с ним - пускай он им и занимается, вместе с Корой, вместе с тобой, если тебе это нужно. Мне не нужно. Я просто не хочу, Стайлз. Делайте что сочтете нужным.  
  
В голосе оборотня много горечи, даже больше, чем бывает в голосе Дерека, когда он вспоминает про свою семью. Стайлзу становится не по себе и он крепче старается обнять мужчину, слабо вздрагивая от переполняющих эмоций. Питер не похож на человека, нуждающегося в защите, но Стайлзу хотелось бы защитить его от этих воспоминаний, оградить, помочь хоть чем-то.   
  
\- Ты никогда не говоришь, чем я могу тебе помочь, - с легкой укоризной шепчет Стайлз.  
  
\- Все в порядке, Стайлз.  
  
\- В хаотичном? - Стилински пытается сострить. Питер качает головой. - Ладно. Не буду тебя с этим донимать. Но имей в виду, что у нас там тоже будет своя комната, ясно? - Стайлз дожидается кивка. - Ладно, волк, забудь. Все хорошо.


	5. Рэйко

\- Ужастик? Ты что, хочешь, чтоб я тебя ночью достал своим нытьем?  
  
\- Ты что, боишься фильмов? - Питер задумчиво крутит в пальцах коробку с диском.  
  
\- Я не боюсь зомбаков, вампиров, маньяков, всякой фигни... Но эти штуки, - палец указывает на коробку, - давят на мой мозг и разлагают его.  
  
\- Невелика потеря, - Хейл смеется, отмахиваясь от обрушившегося на него гнева Стилински. - Еще один идиотский боевик я не переживу. И вообще - сегодня моя очередь выбирать фильм.  
  
Стайлз кивает, садясь рядом с Питером на пол, стараясь прижаться теснее.  
\- Ладно. Но я буду ныть и плохо спать.  
  
\- Мне больше нравится, когда ты вообще не спишь и стонешь, малыш, - Хейл клацает зубами около уха подростка.  
  
\- Хватит меня так называть, - Стилински сурово смотрит на качающего головой оборотня. - Ладно-ладно, ты неисправим. - Стайлз сменяет гнев на милость, улыбаясь вервольфу.  
  
Стайлз никогда не любил психологические ужастики. И никогда бы не признался Питеру, рассеяно поглаживающему его по плечу, что подобные фильмы вызывают в нем желание забиться под одеяло, вооружившись аконитом, рябиной, чем-нибудь колюще-режущим и фонарем. Поэтому Стайлз старается выглядеть равнодушно, совершенно забывая о том, что его оборотень вполне в состоянии определить посещающие человека эмоции по одному только стуку сердца.  
  
На каком-то моменте подростку хочется завыть от страха, и Питер обнимает его чуть крепче, позволяя прижаться, уложить голову на плечо.  
  
Но трель дверного звонка, прокатившаяся звонким соловьем по квартире, все равно прозвучала жутко.  
  
\- Ты кого-то ждешь? - оборотень щелкает пультом, останавливая фильм, и заинтересованно смотрит на Стайлза сверху вниз.  
  
\- Не-а, - у Стилински слегка растерянный голос и чуть виноватая улыбка. - Никого не жду. Ко мне никто и не ходит.  
  
\- Тогда не открывай, - мужчина наклоняется, мягко целуя теплые, чуть влажные губы. Стайлз с удовольствием отвечает на поцелуй, запуская пальцы в волосы Питера, надрывно дышит, когда тот отстраняется, и озабоченно хмурится.  
  
\- А если что-то важное?  
  
\- Отзвонятся на мобильник, - сильная ладонь ложится на грудь, поглаживая, медленно спускаясь к паху. Стайлз всегда мгновенно откликается на любую ласку Питера, вот и сейчас он уже буквально тает от его прикосновений, уже выгибается в руках оборотня, желая получить больше ласк, уже стонет, чувствуя, как пальцы соскальзывают под резинку домашних штанов и трусов, обхватывая вставший член.  
  
Звонок повторяется вновь, и Стилински слабо дергается под оборотнем, уже прижимающим его к дивану, но попытка сопротивления слишком слаба, чтобы альфа подумал о возможности отпустить свою добычу. Стайлз шире разводит ноги, жадно целуя оборотня, нетерпеливо вскидывает бедра, постанывая, закатывая глаза.  
  
Звонок дополняется стуком в дверь.  
  
Питер раздраженно рычит, поднимаясь, кивает в сторону двери, наблюдая за тем, как Стайлз пытается встать с дивана и привести одежду в порядок.  
  
\- Иди открой, - недовольно фыркает Хейл. - Быстро. Не заставляй меня ждать.  
  
\- Ишь, раскомандовался, - бурчит Стайлз, направляясь в сторону входной двери.  
  
Перед дверью он оглядывается на зеркало, спешно пытается пригладить волосы и, так и не справившись с этой задачей, распахивает входную дверь, даже не удосужившись заглянуть в глазок.  
  
\- Рей... Рейчел? - Стилински округляет глаза, рассматривая девушку. И ее брата, стоящего в паре шагов позади нее. - Кенни? А вы... чего тут делаете?  
  
Реико смущенно краснеет, опуская взгляд и стараясь дышать через раз - от Стайлза исходит такой резкий запах возбуждения и альфы, что внутреннему зверю впору пятиться назад, виновато помахивая хвостом.  
  
\- Извини, Стайлз, мы не вовремя, да? Мне очень жаль. Нам очень жаль, - она бросает мимолетный взгляд на брата. - Но нам очень нужно поговорить...  
  
\- А завтра на занятиях никак? - Стилински старается, чтобы это не прозвучало грубо, пытаясь мило улыбнуться.  
  
\- Нет, Стайлз... На занятиях - никак... Можно войти?  
  
Стилински кивает, отступая, пропуская однокурсницу в квартиру, беспомощно оглядывается на подошедшего Питера, мягко притянувшего его к себе и закрывшего за гостями дверь.  
  
\- Реико или Рэйко*? - холодно спрашивает вервольф, в упор глядя на девушку. Стайлз непонимающе оглядывается на альфу, Кеншин насмешливо кривит губы.  
  
\- Рэйко - не имя для окружающего мира, - девушка чуть наклоняет голову к плечу, кивая.  
  
\- Я явно чего-то не знаю, - Стайлз раздраженно дергает Хейла за рукав.  
  
\- Питер, мы бы хотели поговорить с вами. Извини, Стайлз... наедине.  
  
\- Зачем? - Стайлз невольно прижимается к вервольфу.  
  
\- Стайлз? - Рейчел беспокойно смотрит на однокурсника. - Ты против?  
  
Стилински оторопело вертит головой, переводя взгляд с девушки на Питера. Тот чуть сжимает плечо подростка, успокаивая.   
\- Не думаю, что это целесообразно... Ре... йчел. - Хейл делает ехидную паузу.  
  
\- Но... Вы не понимаете. Вернее, вы, наверное, понимаете, но...   
  
\- Не думаю, что мне стоит решать какие-либо вопросы, в обход мнения моего советника, юная леди, - Питер улыбается с томной издевкой, явно получая удовольствие от удивленных взглядов направленных сначала на него, а затем на Стайлза.  
  
\- Так ты еще и колдун? - Рейчел удивленно приоткрывает рот, одергивая хихикнувшего брата. - Кеншин, прекрати.  
  
\- Ну... друид... так получилось, - Стайлз почти чувствует себя виноватым под суровым взглядом японки. - Да. А вы оборотни, да? - Стайлз неуверенно улыбается. - Еще два волка на мою несчастную голову.  
  
\- Два лиса, вообще-то, - Кенни впервые подает голос. - Мы не вервольфы. Мы кицунэ. И у моей сестры есть разговор к твоему альфе. Ну и к тебе, раз уж ты колдун.  
  
  
  
  
_______________  
* Реико (яп.) - красивый, учтивый ребенок  
Рэйко (яп.) - призрачная лиса  
  
 _Примечание от автора: автор весьма поверхностно знаком с японскими легендами, поэтому они все будут перевраны. Приношу свои извинения._


	6. Власть над волком

\- Ну... Проходите... располагайтесь, что ли, - Стилински задумчиво чешет затылок проходя в зал и ловким пинком зашвыривая свалившуюся с дивана подушку под стол. - Выпить не предлагаю... - нервное хихиканье. - Так... о чем разговор?  
  
Брат и сестра садятся рядышком на диване, синхронно укладывая руки на колени. Только у Кенни при этом взгляд насмешливый, ехидный, он выстукивает пальцами какой-то ритм, чуть щурясь и улыбаясь каким-то своим мыслям. Он всегда такой был - у Стайлза иногда создавалось ощущение, что у этого парня наушники вмонтированы прямо в мозг.   
Реико смущенно теребит подол строгой черной юбки, не сразу поднимая взгляд на хозяев квартиры. Стайлз нервно мельтешит перед диваном, загораживая обзор опирающемуся на край стола альфе, и тому приходится изловить дерганого подростка и притянуть к себе, обняв, чтобы заставить наконец-то замереть.   
  
\- Вы что-нибудь знаете о нас? О лисах-оборотнях? - девушка выпрямляется, идеально ровно держа спину, внимательным взглядом окидывая альфу и его советника.  
  
Первым отвечает Стайлз, неопределенно взмахивая руками и, как и всегда в моменты повышенной нервозности, давясь собственными мыслями.   
\- Не-а. Ничегошеньки. Я, когда в гугле рылся как-то не особо уделял внимание кому-то из... других оборотней. Я в общем-то и не знал... Хотя как не знал - у нас же Джексон. - Стайлз задумчиво замолкает, глядя сквозь Реико.  
  
\- Джексон? - непонимающе повторяет лисица, резким коротким движением наклоняя голову к плечу.  
  
\- Джексон - канима, - поясняет Питер. - Стайлз видимо прослушал ту часть, где говорилось, что оборотни могут принимать вид животного, более всего подходящего ему... по душевным качествам. Поэтому Джексон - змея.  
  
\- А еще ты так и не скинул мне бестиарий, хотя я прошу уже, наверное, полгода, - возмущенно продолжает какую-то свою мысль Стайлз. - Элисон мне свой не дает, говорит, что его надо привести в порядок. Вообще, нам надо этим заняться, Питер, надо как-то классифицировать всю эту ерунду. А то перед людьми неудобно, да и вообще...  
  
\- Ты таблетки выпил? - внезапно спрашивает оборотень вполголоса, а Стайлз в ответ хмурится, мотая головой и нашаривая в кармане неизменную пачку аддерала. Пока Стилински возится с таблетками и стаканом, Питер переводит взгляд с него на гостей, задумчиво кривя губы в слабом подобии не слишком дружелюбной улыбки.   
  
\- Я немного знаю о вас. Например то, что кицунэ предпочитают не покидать территорий родной страны.   
  
\- Вообще - да. Но Калифорнийский университет - это престижно, и брату было глупо отказываться от такой удачи. Поэтому мы переехали в Лос-Анджелес пару лет назад. Тем более, что нам проще контролировать себя, например, в полнолуние, поэтому проживание в городе не создает практически никаких проблем.  
  
\- Проще? - Стайлз садится на стол, рядом с Питером, болтая длинными ногами в воздухе. - Да это ж нереально круто. Всякие оборотнические примочки, да еще и в полную луну париться не надо!  
  
\- Но нам нелегко тягаться по силе с вервольфами.   
  
\- Не думаю, что вы можете тягаться по силе со стаей волков, - хмыкает Питер, качая головой.  
Стайлз чувствует, что Хейлу не нравится ни эта парочка, ни вся ситуация в целом. Питер хоть и не высказывает пока никаких явных признаков недовольства, но Стайлз уже чувствует, что разговора не получится, слишком настороженно и враждебно настроен альфа.   
  
\- Рей может часами заходить издалека, - подает голос парень, переключаясь из какого-то собственного мира в мир реальный. - Все дело в том, что мы хотим просить у вас защиты. Мы хотим в стаю.  
  
\- От кого? - выдыхает Стайлз, одновременно с Питером, жестко произносящим:  
\- В стаю к вервольфу?  
  
Реико вертит головой, обдумывая, кому отвечать первым, но, решив что альфа по социальному статусу явно выше, поворачивается к нему.  
\- У нас нет особого выбора, Питер. Понимаете... Лисы не стайные животные, мы живем семьями. Мы не обращаем людей, у нас нет альф. Есть глава семьи и этого, на родине, достаточно. Но за ее пределами, вдали от семьи, этого мало.   
  
\- Не обращаете людей? - Стилински приоткрывает рот, обдумывая. - А как же... ну... продолжение рода, все такое?   
  
\- Потомки человека и лиса наследуют оборотническую сторону кицунэ. Хоть и не всегда в полной мере. Мы вырождаемся, - спокойно поясняет девушка, отводя черную прядь волос от глаз.  
  
\- Абзац, - комментирует Стилински, переводя взгляд на Питера, который кивком призывает девушку продолжать.   
  
\- В чужой стране с этим... сложнее, особенно в большом городе. Другие оборотни чувствуют нас и это может быть опасно, ведь вервольфы не переносят омег...  
  
\- Разница менталитетов, - фыркает Кеншин.  
  
\- Да, можно и так сказать, - серьезно кивает Реико. - Очень большая разница.   
  
\- Мне не нужны омеги, - жестко бросает Питер. - Мне не нужны кицунэ - вы станете обузой при первой же проблеме. И мне не нужны подростки.  
  
\- Но мы вам нужны, - настойчиво проговаривает Реико.  
  
\- Обоснуйте.  
  
Девушка задумчиво покусывает нижнюю губу, опуская раскрашенный цветными линзами взгляд фиолетовых глаз.  
\- Я не знаю, как вам объяснить, чтобы вы мне поверили. Опять таки - все дело в разнице восприятий: если мы не подвергаем сомнению слов своих... как вы говорите - друидов - потому что точно знаем, что они связаны с высшими силами, то у вас, особенно, говорят, у американцев, подобное отношение не в почете.  
  
\- Это потому, что чертова деревяшка только и может орать что-то невразумительное мне в голову, - виновато бурчит Стилински.  
  
\- Вы разговариваете с деревом? - с искренним интересом спрашивает Рейчел, поднимая взгляд на Стайлза.  
  
Таким идиотом Стилински не чувствовал себя давно.  
\- Я не разговариваю с деревом. И оно со мной не разговаривает. И вообще я сейчас похож на пациента психлечебницы.  
  
Лисы непонимающе смотрят на друида.  
\- Неметон - священное дерево друидов, - со вздохом поясняет Питер. - Продолжайте, Рейчел.  
  
\- Это дерево - оно источник силы? - уточняет лисица, снова наклоняя голову к плечу.  
  
\- В каком-то роде. Скорее - катализатор. Ну... Или идеальное место для жертвоприношений, это вот совершенно точно. Ты же убил Дженнифер именно там? - Стайлз поворачивается к альфе, недобро сверкнувшему алым взглядом при кивке. - Поэтому ты и получил больше силы, чем ожидал. Чем все ожидали... - Стайлз задумчиво фыркает.  
  
\- Вы... совершали жертвоприношения? - девушка испуганно моргает, в то время как ее брат смотрит на альфу почти восхищенно.  
  
\- Я... убил ведьму. В весьма удобном месте, - качает головой Питер. - И стал альфой. Но дело не в этом, а в том, что Стайлз достаточно прочно связан с этим... - Хейл замолкает, пытаясь подобрать нужное слово. - Девкалион называет тех, кто связал себя с ним - "детьми Неметона", но я бы сказал, что Стайлз у него любимчик. Другое дело, что это скорее головная боль, чем привилегия.   
  
\- Вы знакомы с Девкалионом? - Лиса удивленно приоткрывает рот, нервно облизывая губы. - Мы слышали о нем. Все слышали о нем.   
  
\- Он пришел в Бэйкон Хиллс, когда мой племянник был альфой. И ведьма, которую я убил, вернула ему зрение. И душевное равновесие, в некотором смысле. Теперь с ним можно разговаривать, - Питер хмыкает, задумчиво качая головой.  
  
\- Значит, все правильно. - Лисица снова отбрасывает непослушную прядь волос, так и норовящую закрыть половину лица. - Ты, Стайлз, связан с источником силы. А мне... У некоторых из моего вида есть... предназначение...  
  
\- Божественный промысел? Не начинайте, Реико, в это я не верю.  
  
\- Вот как вы, сами являясь тем, в кого люди не верят, можете не верить в это?  
  
Стайлз фыркает, сдерживая смешок и часто кивает, растягивая губы в улыбке. Питер, укоризненно глянув на юношу, разводит руками.  
\- Продолжайте.  
  
\- Я... не то что бы должна, но... мне нужно за тобой присматривать. Как дух-хранитель, если можно так выразиться.   
  
\- Вы сами за себя постоять не можете и просите защиты у меня. О каком "присматривать" может идти речь?  
  
\- Учить...  
  
\- Вы ничего не знаете о нашей культуре.  
  
\- Охранять.  
  
\- Как, юная леди?  
  
\- Почему я? - успевает вставить слово Стайлз.  
  
\- Я не знаю, - девушка со вздохом опускает голову, отвечая, по всей видимости, сразу на оба вопроса. - Я знала, что вы не поймете. Вы все воспринимаете слишком буквально, на слишком материальном уровне...  
  
\- Реико, - задумчиво улыбается Питер, - в японских легендах кицунэ описываются или как злые насмешники, или как... соблазнительницы. О вас редко проскальзывает что-то хорошее.  
  
\- В европейских легендах о вервольфах нет ни одного хорошего слова, - неожиданно едко парирует лис, вызывающе глядя на волка. - И что?  
  
\- А мы и не претендуем, юноша. В нас и нет... ничего хорошего. Не для тех, кто пишет легенды. Твой брат - явно из породы насмешников, - спокойно продолжает Хейл. - А вы, юная леди?  
  
\- Я уже сказала вам, Питер. Мне нечего больше добавить, к сожалению. Мы решились просить помощи у вас, потому что нам показалось, что так будет проще. Я надеялась, что вы поймете.  
  
\- Знаете, наш семейный друид предупреждал о том, что к Неметону будет тянуть... многих сверхъестественных... сущностей. Но я не думал, что и с другого конца света можно рвануть за этой силой.  
  
\- Ты не прав волк, они же приехали раньше, чем мы разбудили его. Они приехали два года назад.  
  
\- Может, год? - Питер недобро щурится.  
  
\- Питер, это нелогично, - строго заявляет Стилински.  
  
\- Мы не ищем силы, - лисица качает головой, - не такой, нет. Но вы правы, других будет тянуть туда, и это тоже станет проблемой. Особенно, для друида. Я уверенна...  
  
\- То есть, какой-то голос сверху сказал вам... что вы должны, как вы же сами и выразились, присматривать за моим советником? - Ядовитая улыбка альфы неслабо понижает общую температуру в комнате.  
  
\- Мне не нравится ваш тон, - строго произносит девушка.  
  
\- Мне нет до этого дела.  
  
\- Вам не может не быть дела до того, что напрямую связано с вашим... советником.  
  
Стайлз протягивает руку, обхватывая альфу за плечи, наклоняется к его уху, успокаивающе шепча что-то, удерживает мужчину на месте, прикрывая глаза и вымученно улыбаясь. Питер снова садится, ничего не говоря, но молчит он явно сдерживаясь.  
Лисы напряженно замирают, прижимаясь плечами друг к другу - вспышка ярости альфы накрыла помещение душным маревом, прочувствовать которое в полной мере не мог только Стайлз.  
\- Я не страдаю... альтруизмом, - наконец-то произносит Хейл весьма холодно. - Вы мне не нужны.  
  
\- Питер, нельзя так, - Стайлз прижимается носом к виску волка, по прежнему обнимая его за плечи.  
  
\- Ты не сможешь навязать мне еще пару подростков, которые все равно не смогут защитить себя, даже если Дерек будет их гонять с утра до ночи. - Питер поворачивается к юноше, упираясь в него ледяным взглядом светло-голубых глаз.   
  
Сложно убедить альфу в чем бы то ни было, если он смотрит вот так. Но Стайлз не был бы собой, если бы не попытался.  
\- Ты подумаешь? - юноша шепчет ласково, успокаивающе, наклоняясь к самому уху оборотня, чтобы уйти от жесткого взгляда.   
  
Питер снова - как бывает часто - чувствует себя диким зверем, хищником, которого Стилински играючи приручает, иногда ломая, переделывая под себя. И все это под дурманящий аккомпанемент нежного голоса, влюбленного карамельного взгляда, сладковатого запаха молока и кожи, чутких прикосновений пальцев.  
Волку хочется тоскливо завыть, потому что он в очередной раз понимает, в какую клетку он себя загнал.   
  
Но человек не оставляет слабых попыток сопротивления.  
\- Я не...  
  
\- Ты подумаешь, - настойчиво шепчет Стайлз, поднимая голову и поворачиваясь к так и не шевельнувшимся кицунэ.  
  
\- Я не до конца понял о чем ты говорила, Рей, да и вообще я о вас ничего не знаю. И не понимаю, что происходит. И уж совершенно точно не понимаю - почему это все происходит со мной. Мы обдумаем это все, ладно?  
  
\- Конечно, - девушка мягко улыбается Стайлзу, поднимаясь с дивана и дергая брата за ворот кислотно-зеленой рубахи. - Это большее, на что мы могли рассчитывать, спасибо. Я надеюсь, что мы все-таки сможем найти с вами общий язык, Питер.  
  
Вервольф совершенно равнодушно смотрит на девушку в ответ.  
  
Стайлз спрыгивает со стола, провожая гостей, неловко улыбается лисам на прощание и, захлопнув дверь, возвращается в зал.  
  
Питер задумчиво барабанит пальцами по краю стола, чуть хмурясь.  
  
\- Я обидел тебя? - Стилински медленно подходит почти вплотную, накрывая ладонями пальцы мужчины.  
  
\- Ты перешел границу, - поясняет Хейл, качая головой. - А я тебе это позволил. Зря.  
  
\- Тем, что попросил тебя подумать? - Стайлз мягко улыбается, делая еще один маленький шажок вперед и чуть сильнее сжимая руки Питера, прекращая ритмичный стук.  
  
\- Ты никогда не понимал своей власти над волком, - Хейл смотрит серьезно и чуть болезненно. - Ты можешь требовать от меня всего, что я могу для тебя сделать. Но, во имя благоразумия, ты просто не должен так поступать. И я говорю даже не о своем авторитете, как альфы.  
  
\- Питер...  
  
\- Эта лисица заявляет свои права на тебя, аргументируя это каким-то "предназначением". А ты даешь ей понять, что можешь давить на меня. Что можешь ставить мне условия, касательно моей стаи, причем не только на правах советника. Не только и не столько.   
  
\- Какие права, бэдвульф... - Стилински неловко обнимает оборотня, пристраивая острый подбородок на его плече. - О чем ты... Я просто подумал, что надо им как-то помочь... Но я не прав, волк. Ты не должен этого делать, правда.   
  
Питер задумчиво проводит ладонью по худощавой спине юноши, задирая его футболку и мягко касаясь местами неровной от россыпей родинок кожи.   
  
\- Не должен, бэдвульф. Прости.  
  
\- И я не хочу, приехав в следующий раз, снова учуять на тебе ее запах.  
  
\- Так ты все-таки ревнуешь, волк? - Стилински прижимается губами к щеке, лаская теплым дыханием.  
  
\- Я беспокоюсь. Уместно было бы назвать это ревностью только в том случае, если бы у меня были сомнения в тебе.  
  
\- Их нет?  
  
\- Нет, - качает головой мужчина.  
  
\- Я не хотел тебя расстроить. Прости, Питер...   
  
Хейл слегка улыбается, чувствуя теплое дыхание подростка, касающееся его щеки.


	7. Об убеждении, цинизме и благотворительности

Темно-синий автомобиль, на высоких тонах взвизгивая тормозами, резко останавливается у тротуара, неподалеку от юноши, явно тяготеющего к кислотным цветам в одежде. Кеншин поворачивается в сторону машины, удовлетворенно улыбаясь, так, будто бы Хейл вполне оправдал его ожидания.  
  
\- В машину. - Питер жестом указывает на соседнее сиденье.  
  
\- Киднеппинг? - лис смеется, обходя автомобиль и ныряя внутрь салона. - Хорошая машина, альфа. Так что? Похищение с целью... явно не выкупа, а?  
  
\- С целью допроса по всем правилам, - задумчиво фыркает Питер, выкручивая руль, чтобы свернуть с центральной улицы в проулок.   
  
\- Не бейте дяденька, - скалится в ответ насмешник, расслабленно откидываясь на спинку сиденья.  
  
\- Твоя сестра немного... блаженная, - Питер кривит губы, чуть морща нос.  
  
\- Ага, - Кенни кивает. - Они все, хранители, такие. На всю голову. А с вами мы похожи, Питер.  
  
\- Не думаю, что мы похожи настолько, насколько тебе хотелось бы, юноша.  
  
\- Мне есть куда расти?  
  
\- Если это была попытка лести - то она тебе не удалась.  
  
\- Вы не показались особо заинтересованным в разговоре, - японец зевает, выгибаясь, умудряясь хрустнуть, кажется всеми позвонками. - И куда мы едем? Явно же не к вам домой.  
  
\- Явно, - Хейл кивает. - В бар. Там будет спокойнее.  
  
Кеншин беззаботно пожимает плечами, разглядывая то дорогу, то вервольфа.  
  
В каком-то явно не слишком процветающем баре, неясно чем привлекшем оборотня, Хейл заказывает два темных пива, ставит одно перед лисом и садится напротив.  
\- Я не люблю темное, - насмешник разглядывает напиток, цветом скорее похожий на кока-колу.  
  
\- Без разницы, - Хейл пожимает плечами, кладя на стол руки и чуть наклоняясь к лису. - Рассказывай.  
  
\- Все по порядку и с самого начала? - лис не прекращает улыбаться, щуря темные, с желтоватыми вкраплениями глаза. - Для начала - можно на ты?  
  
Питер безразлично пожимает плечами, кивая.  
  
\- Отлично, так с чего мне начать? - юноша покачивает головой в ритм какой-то мелодии, задумчиво помешивая темную жидкость в стакане.  
  
\- Начни со своей сестры.   
  
\- Ты мог расспросить ее в прошлый раз, я в этих, - Кеншин неопределенно помахивает руками, изображая явно что-то сверхъестественное, - делах не слишком разбираюсь. Зачем мне? Меня с этим никто не обеспокоит, я не из той породы.  
  
\- Говори что знаешь.  
  
\- Я думаю, у нее это в голове щелкнуло - знаешь, как голос. Не знаю.Это только с девчонками случается. Ты возьмешь нас в стаю?  
  
\- Нет, - Питер категорически качает головой. - Но я могу пообещать вам защиту, если ты сможешь меня убедить.  
  
\- О, теперь у меня есть стимул постараться, - Кенни широко улыбается, лениво вертя стакан в руках, делает небольшой глоток и морщится. - Ну и гадость.  
  
\- Наверняка гадость, - вервольф пожимает плечами. - Ты можешь сказать мне хоть что-то конкретное? Пока что ты даже на стакан этой гадости не наговорил.  
  
Кеншин задумывается, оглядывая альфу.  
\- Что-то случится, она не знает что, не знает когда, но знает, что случится это с этим друидом. Еще это связано с источником силы - теперь, я так понял, что это ваш... как там...  
  
\- Неметон.  
  
\- Да, он. Ну, и то, что к нему будет тянуть разных тварей... А еще Стайлз сказал, что это идеальное место для жертвоприношений. Знаешь, все складывается в не очень приятную картину, мне так кажется.  
  
Хейл задумчиво постукивает пальцами по бокалу, скользя пальцами по мокрому стеклу.  
\- Даже если бы это было похоже на правдивое, конкретизированное предупреждение - а этот набор мыслей на него совершенно не похож - остается, собственно, главный вопрос: зачем мне вы?  
  
\- Да ни зачем, - юноша хмурится. - Рей не думала, что Стайлз колдун вообще-то; ну знаешь, бывает так, что люди сами того не осознавая привязывают себя к каким-то силам... А потом не знают, что с этим делать. Тогда, изредка, лисица может за ним присматривать, направлять. Учить - не учить, но оберегать от слишком уж кривых дорог. Вот ты говорил - "дети Неметона", значит есть еще кто-то?  
  
\- Есть, - Хейл кивает. - Оборотень и охотница. Но на них это не действует так, как на Стайлза.  
  
\- Значит ему суждено было стать друидом. Ну или что-то вроде. На самом деле я не особо верю в предопределенность, но это я так, к слову...  
  
Кеншин, своей болтливостью, начинает напоминать Питеру Стайлза.  
  
\- А если бы у него не было возможности понять, что с ним происходит - тогда бы ему пригодилась кицунэ. Но у вас там, я посмотрю, все схвачено. Оборотни, друиды, охотники, канимы, ведьмы, Девкалион...  
  
\- О, у нас бывает весело.  
  
\- Ну так... Я что-то отвлекся. Потом она... с тобой столкнулась, ну и от Стайлза в то утро так несло альфой, что уши закладывало. Поэтому она дернула меня за шкирку и потащила разговаривать с тобой. Решила, что ее слов о предназначении хватит для того, чтобы убедить тебя взять нас в стаю. Я признаю, что идея была идиотской, - Кеншин смеется, пожимая плечами.  
  
\- Понятней стало не на много, вы двое мне по-прежнему не нужны, - Питер качает головой, чуть закатывая глаза. - Хорошо, перейдем к следующему вопросу - кого вы так боитесь?  
  
\- Да мы всех боимся, - Кенни пожимает плечами. - В дни около полнолуния из дома лучше не выходить - обязательно на кого-нибудь нарвемся... Омегам тяжело живется. А у нас никакой связи с семьей - мы здесь одни.  
  
\- Стайлз говорил, что вы с родителями приехали, - Питер хмурится.  
  
\- Приехали - да, но они потом умотали обратно. Старикам вообще тяжело подобное переносить, а уж с тех пор, как на отца нарычал какой-то синеглазый в переулке... В общем, они собрали манатки и уехали, вместе с Рей. Рей потом вернулась, тоже поступила в Калифорнийский. Никто конкретный нам не угрожает, если ты об этом. Пока.  
  
\- Пока? - альфа недовольно морщится. - Говори конкретнее, насмешник, мне скоро надоест выслушивать такую кучу лишней информации. - Питер хитрит, искренне считая, что никакая информация лишней не бывает, но время на исходе - у Стилински скоро закончатся пары.  
  
\- Пока никто конкретный не угрожает твоему советнику - никто конкретный и не угрожает моей сестре. Ну и мне.  
  
\- Так пускай не лезет в это дело, - Питер встает из-за стола, доставая из кармана портсигар.  
  
\- Она не сможет, - мальчишка идет вслед за вервольфом к выходу. - Поэтому мы окажемся втянуты. Можно сигарету?  
  
Хейл кивает, щелкая зажигалкой, хватает за плечо лиса, собирающегося залезть в салон.  
\- В машине не курить.  
  
\- Окей, я запомню, - насмешник подмигивает, скалясь. - Так я убедил тебя в чем-нибудь?  
  
\- Разве что в том, что кицунэ далеко не самый приспособленный к жизни вид оборотней. Кстати, ты сказал, что лиса-хранительница нужна человеку, если он не знает, что делать со своей силой. Это совершенно точно не относится к Стайлзу, уж у него советчиков - хоть в подвале штабелями храни.  
  
\- Это только подтверждает мою мысль, что что-то случится. И, по всей видимости, ты один с этим не справишься, альфа. Она не сможет защитить его физически, но она сможет предупредить тебя, если... что-то начнет происходить. Особенно, учитывая, что ты рядом с ним бываешь не так уж часто. - Кеншин осторожно отступает на пару шагов, чувствуя, что уже переходит все дозволенные границы. Но альфа только окидывает его холодным взглядом.  
  
\- В любом случае брать на себя ответственность за вас двоих было бы неудобно, именно потому, что я недостаточно часто бываю в Лос-Анджелесе. И потому, что мне нет до вас дела. Но, - Кенни удивленно поднимает глаза. - Если нужна будет помощь в чем-то более глобальном, чем проблемы в темных переулках, можете рассчитывать на мое внимание. Пускай твоя сестра не переходит границ в своем желании присматривать за моим советником. Иначе я сверну ей шею. Если поинтересуешься у нужных людей - узнаешь, что я хоть и терпелив, но... - Питер кривит губы в однобокой улыбке. - Если мне проще будет убить ее - я это сделаю. Садись в машину.  
  
Кеншин послушно залезает на переднее сиденье, задумчиво замирая.  
  
\- Куда тебе?  
  
\- Да там же где забрал выкинь, я в магазин собирался, - Кенни откидывает голову, закрывая глаза. - Спасибо, Питер.   
  
\- Если понадобишься - я тебя найду, - произносит Хейл на прощанье. - О разговоре ни слова ни сестре, ни Стайлзу.  
  
\- Окей, альфа. Буду ждать встречи, - мальчишка ухмыляется, выпрыгивая из машины.  
  
~*~  
  
Стайлз ожесточенно стучит пальцами по клавишам ноутбука до глубокой ночи, изредка виновато поглядывая на проходящего мимо Хейла, рассеяно кивая в ответ на принесенное молоко и довольно вздыхая от неожиданной ласки типа поцелуя в макушку.  
  
Питер лениво переписывается с Тайлером и Дитоном, выясняя, как дела в Бэйкон Хиллс. Нового ничего не происходит, что не может не радовать альфу. Дитон обещает подумать над словами кицунэ, в точности переданными ему Хейлом, мягко выговаривая альфе, что он, вообще-то, должен решать подобные вопросы со с в о и м советником.  
  
\- Спроси, как там мой отец, - через плечо бросает Стайлз.  
  
\- Ты разве с ним не говорил сегодня? - Питер отправляет вопрос Тайлеру. Шериф Стилински - персона на особом счету.  
  
\- Говорил. Но мне все равно кажется, что что-то не так. Главное, чтоб не пил.  
  
\- Не пьет, - Хейл качает головой. - Он взрослый мужчина, Стайлз. Он даже честно жрет эти твои жуткие овощные... штуки.  
  
\- Они жуткие только до тех пор, пока он сам их готовит. Я их готовлю отлично.  
  
Питер замолкает, отгораживаясь ноутбуком, чтобы не спровоцировать дальнейших событий, типа: "я докажу тебе, что это вкусно". Это не может быть вкусно, Хейл уверен.   
  
\- Приеду, покажу ему, как нужно, - бурчит Стайлз, продолжая резво щелкать клавишами ноутбука. - Кстати, я говорил с Дереком.  
  
\- Похвально, - Питер поднимает глаза.  
  
\- Ну, на счет особняка.   
  
\- И?..  
  
\- Прости, ты же просил тебя не донимать с этим... Нет, просто поговорил, с ним и с Корой. Все будет круто.  
  
\- Я рад, - размеренно отвечает Питер, чувствуя, что Стайлз исподтишка пытается подобраться к какому-то другому вопросу.  
  
\- Еще я сегодня читал википедию.  
  
Молчание.  
  
\- Про кицунэ.  
  
Молчание.  
  
\- Ты прав, лисы бывают в основном насмешниками или соблазнителями, иногда все вместе... Но еще есть духи-хранители. Может, Реико действительно такая... Ты же узнал бы, если б она солгала...  
  
\- Что ты предлагаешь? - Питер закрывает ноутбук, подходя к столу и наклоняясь к Стайлзу.   
  
\- Я... да ничего.  
  
\- Ты мой советник. И что ты мне посоветуешь?  
  
\- Намекаешь на то, чтобы я не совался не в свое дело, ведь так? Я это понял, Питер. - Стайлз обиженно фыркает, снова утыкаясь в экран ноутбука. Питер кладет ладонь на его плечо.  
  
\- Если у тебя есть конкретные мысли - расскажи мне.  
  
\- Нет, Питер, у меня нет конкретных мыслей, - Стайлз игнорирует ладонь на своем плече даже после того, как Питер чуть сильнее сжимает пальцы. - Наверное, мне просто не хватает здорового цинизма. Ну, или не слишком здорового, как в случае с тобой.   
  
\- Мой нездоровый цинизм убережет меня, и тебя, кстати, от многих проблем.  
  
\- Возможно, Питер...  
  
\- Ты и сюда хочешь приплести свою любимую теорию о том, что оборотням нужно держаться вместе? Малыш, мы хищники. Все мы.   
  
\- Я ничего не говорю, Хейл. Вдруг они могут быть полезны? Ты же всегда подходишь к делу с этой стороны.  
  
\- Если б они могли быть или стать полезны, я бы об этом знал, Стайлз.   
  
\- Да, конечно, большой плохой волк... Как скажешь. - Питер устало смотрит на юношу, продолжающего, - тебе ведь лучше знать.   
  
\- Лучше, Стайлз.  
  
\- То есть, я не должен просить тебя о подобном?   
  
\- Так ты, все-таки, просил, не приказывал? - Питер удивленно изгибает бровь.  
  
\- Я думал, что ты не обиделся. Что ты не сердишься. Ты сам сказал.  
  
\- Я думал, что мы эту тему закрыли, Стайлз.  
  
\- Значит не закрыли, волк, - Стилински щелкает по клавиатуре, сохраняя документ и наконец-то поворачивается лицом к Питеру.  
  
\- Если у тебя нет конкретных предложений... - Питер неопределенно пожимает плечами, глядя на юношу сверху вниз. - Ты правда хочешь заставить меня подписаться на защиту этих сомнительных ребят? Что будешь делать, когда мне из-за них голову прострелят?  
  
\- О чем ты говоришь, Питер? Что за привычка все преувеличивать?   
  
Хейл медленно, осторожно, но сильно, обхватывает подбородок мальчишки пальцами, заставляя запрокинуть голову.  
  
\- Стайлз. Если у тебя нет конкретных предложений, нет каких-то аргументов, нет чего-нибудь, кроме этой вирусной благотворительной болтовни, то тема закрыта.  
  
\- Ты все равно им поможешь, если я стану настаивать, - Стилински даже не закрывает глаза, когда альфа раздраженно рычит, оскаливая клыки. - Нет, альфа, не боюсь.  
  
\- Хорошо, - Хейл скалится, отстраняясь. - Я возьму их в стаю. Обоих. Если ты хочешь.  
  
\- В чем подвох? - Стилински напряженно смотрит на мужчину, понимая, что своим упрямством уже перешел все возможные рубиконы, но его уже несет.  
  
\- Какой подвох? Моя территория - Бэйкон Хиллс. Моя стая там. Не Лос-Анджелес, Стайлз. Что скажешь?  
  
Стилински захлопывает ноутбук, вставая со стула.  
\- Я, может и подрываю твой авторитет, как альфы, но ты меня, как своего советника игнорируешь совершенно.  
  
\- Я лишь прошу тебя аргументировать свои мысли, это не так уж много, Стайлз. И ты на меня давишь вовсе не как советник.   
  
Стилински мягко проводит ладонью по груди альфы, но Питер на обманчивую ласку не ведется - ждет слов.  
  
\- Как думаешь, Скотт бы меня послушал?  
  
\- Однозначно. - Хейл душит подступающую ярость, сохраняя внешнее спокойствие. - И хоронил бы ты его вместе с лисятами. При условии, что сам бы остался жив.  
  
\- Ты бы меня защитил, - холодно фыркает Стилински, косясь на медленно сжимающиеся и разжимающиеся пальцы оборотня. - Ладно. Закроем эту тему. Это в действительности не так уж важно, правда? Просто раскрывает некоторые... аспекты отношения друг к другу. - Стайлз умело копирует одну из лучших холодно-неприязненных улыбок самого Хейла и волк недоуменно смотрит на друида пару мгновений, затем отвечая не менее холодным оскалом.   
  
\- Если ты, мой мальчик, готов смертельно обижаться в ответ на каждый мой отказ относительно твоих капризов... Тогда мне явно нужно поработать над твоим воспитанием.  
  
\- Волчат своих воспитывай, ладно? А меня не трогай, грозный альфа, - Стилински щурится, отходя. - Пойду проветрюсь, знаешь. И не смей за мной ходить.


	8. Буду ждать...

\- Мне... стоит спросить, куда ты пойдешь в начале второго часа ночи? - насмешливо тянет Хейл, а Стайлз удивленно оборачивается, разглядывая часы, висящие на стене.  
  
Красивые часы с резными стрелками, часы кофейного цвета, действительно показывающие четверть второго. Часы привез Питер - Стайлзу не хватило бы чувства стиля, чтобы найти часы кофейного цвета, с резными стрелками, которые выглядели бы не пошло.  
  
Хейл осторожно подходит ближе, словно боясь спугнуть маленького зверька, протягивает руку, проводя ладонью по щеке, и Стилински в очередной раз удивляется - как альфе, только что чуть ли не рычащему от бешенства, удается так быстро взять себя в руки. Стайлз не двигается - сейчас стоять на своем и отправляться шляться по ночному Лос-Анджелесу будет излишне глупо, по-детски, и совершенно выведет из себя успокоившегося альфу.  
  
\- Тогда я пойду спать.  
  
Питер кивает, и Стайлз теряет инициативу, не успевая уточнить, что спать он собирается один. Альфа и не спрашивает, отходя на шаг, позволяя мальчишке выйти из комнаты.  
  
Стилински бродит по квартире до половины третьего - то со стаканом молока, то с зубной щеткой, то - демонстративно - с бутербродом, зная, что альфа почти наверняка явится читать лекцию о крошках в постели.   
  
Но Хейл спокойно сидит на диване в зале, что-то читая и лишь изредка поднимая взгляд на дефилирующего в одних пижамных штанах, держащихся на выпирающих тазовых косточках и честном слове, юношу. Стайлз делает еще пару заходов на кухню, хотя на нее можно пройти и не минуя зал, с видом "Сдавайся, волчара". Хейл не сдается, настороженно прислушиваясь к возне в спальне, к шагам босых ног, к дребезжанию забытого на полу и теперь опрокинутого на пол стакана.  
  
\- Вот черт, - из спальни слышится приглушенная ругань.  
  
Шаги возобновляются - Стилински сонно бродит по квартире с щеткой, шипя и припадая на одну ногу. Питер вздыхает, поднимаясь с дивана.  
\- Ты специально?  
  
\- Ты правда думаешь, что я специально могу засадить себе в пятку осколок стакана?  
  
Питер задумчиво кивает, не забыв, однако, хотя бы для виду пожать плечами. Стилински возмущенно смотрит на него, потрясая щеткой и совком.  
  
\- В любом случае, тебе давно уже пора спать, - альфа отбирает у мальчишки нужные для локализации и уничтожения следов мини-апокалипсиса предметы, второй рукой приподнимая юношу над полом. Стайлз секунду недовольно бурчит что-то, но послушно обвивает руками шею альфы, позволяя отнести себя на кровать.  
  
Питер убирает осколки, снова возвращается в спальню, задумчиво оглядывая пораненную ступню - порез небольшой, да и осколок друид вытащил сам, поэтому Питер только прижимает подушечки пальцев к поврежденной коже, вытягивая боль, да проводит языком по порезу.  
  
\- Волчьи слюни - лучший антисептик, - фыркает Стайлз, смущенно забираясь под одеяло.   
  
Альфа хмыкает, поднимаясь с колен.  
\- Пожалуйста, - и снова выходит из спальни.  
  
Стайлз ворочается в постели до пяти часов. Он знает, что альфа может спокойно не спать неделю - что-то явно сдвинулось в биологических часах оборотня после смерти, поэтому, когда он, завернутый в одеяло и уже совершенно не хромающий, обнаруживает Питера полулежащим на диване, по прежнему читающим что-то с экрана ноутбука, Стилински даже не удивляется.  
  
\- Что читаешь? - неловко плюхаясь на диван, подбирая под себя ноги.  
  
\- Работаю, - задумчиво, немного отвлеченно тянет Питер.   
  
\- О. Окей. Я не буду мешать.  
  
Стайлз ерзает, пытаясь удобнее устроиться.  
  
\- Не самое удобное место для сна, - так же отвлеченно произносит Хейл, щелкая по клавишам. - Иди в кровать.  
  
Стилински оскорбленно смотрит на вервольфа.   
\- Мне сегодня и здесь нравится.  
  
Альфа кивает, не поднимая глаз от экрана.  
  
Стилински пытается уснуть сидя. У него это почти получается, особенно под мерное пощелкивание клавиш ноутбука под пальцами оборотня, но потом он начинает заваливаться набок и от этого неудобно тянет в пояснице. Питер сдвигает ноги к краю дивана, давая юноше место для маневров и Стайлз выворачивается из одеяла, укрывая им себя и ноги оборотня, укладывается, пристраивая голову на бедро, обтянутое шершавой джинсой.  
  
\- Я могу отнести тебя в кровать.  
  
\- Нет... Не надо... - Стайлз блаженно прикрывает глаза, прекрасно понимая, что этот раунд он продул. Но фраза, обозначившая бы абсолютную капитуляцию может повести за собой продолжение вечернего разговора - Стайлз не уверен в этом, но проверять не хочет, поэтому жмется щекой, снова ерзает, не зная куда деть руки, замирает, неловко скользнув ладонью по бедру мужчины.  
  
Питер принимает капитуляцию, откладывая ноутбук и подтягивая Стайлза повыше, так, чтобы обманчиво безвольно и сонно болтающаяся голова подростка легла ему на грудь.  
  
\- Разденься, - тихо шепчет юноша.  
  
\- Уже поздно, Стайлз, спи. Тебе вставать скоро.  
  
\- Питер...  
  
Хейл стягивает с себя футболку, и Стилински довольно урчит, прижимаясь губами к коже, закрывает глаза, медленно втягивая воздух, приподнимается, упираясь носом в шею альфы, шумно и часто дышит.  
  
\- Тебе вставать через полтора часа, - укоризненно тянет Питер и юноша, вздохнув, укладывает голову ему на плечо, затихая, замирая и очень быстро засыпая. Альфа не спит - нет желания - только рассеяно поглаживает прильнувшего к нему мальчишку.  
  
~*~  
  
Утро Стайлзу дается тяжело - он рассыпает листы многостраничного доклада, умудряется обжечься кофе и почти проткнуть вилкой ладонь. Одевает его Хейл самостоятельно, закатывая глаза в немом, бессильном возмущении, после того, как Стайлз, напялив задом наперед толстовку и рассеяно нацепив поверх нее клетчатую рубашку, уснул на стуле, в натянутых до колен джинсах.  
  
\- Может, пропустишь? - неуверенно хмыкает Питер, наблюдая, как Стайлз пытается не вырубиться в машине.  
  
Стилински что-то неуверенно бормочет про доклад, успеваемость, посещаемость и стипендию.  
\- Позвони, как закончишь.   
  
Юноша кивает, сонно тычась губами в щеку вервольфа и неловко вываливается из машины, путаясь в конечностях, сумке и ремне безопасности.  
  
  
Стайлз неловко улыбается подошедшей Рейчел, потрясая папкой с докладом.  
\- Я его добил!  
  
\- По тебе заметно, - девушка тихо смеется. - Ты что, всю ночь не спал?  
  
Стайлз пожимает плечами, зевая и жмурясь.  
  
\- Буди меня на парах, окей? И между парами. И вообще. Даже сейчас...  
  
Стайлз забывает о "не хочу чувствовать на тебе ее запаха", опрометчиво заваливаясь во сне на плечо однокурсницы. Реико возмущенно встряхивает его каждый раз, недовольно шипя что-то и заставляя Стилински быстрее водить ручкой по бумаге. Стайлз уверен, что ему придется нанимать криптографа, чтобы разобрать свои сегодняшние каракули.  
  
~*~  
  
\- А вообще, я бы сказал "размазан ровным слоем по всему чертову пню". Хотя, насчет ровного я погорячился. Неровным. Шериф приехал в лофт к Дереку и осматривал их, по словам твоего племянника, т а к и м взглядом, что они прочувствовали всю глубину момента. Охотники приезжали, но Крис сразу к нам поехал, спросил только, где ты. - Тайлер переводит дух.  
  
\- Кто режет людей в убывающую луну?  
  
\- Да черт его знает, Дерек со Скоттом ушли к Дитону полчаса назад. Может, что и выяснят. Шериф говорит, ему сначала длинный нож в спину воткнули, затем ждали, пока умрет, а потом уже разорвали. Я знаю, ты Стайлза от учебы отвлекать не хочешь, думаю, Дитон сам разберется.  
  
\- Тай, если Скотт в курсе, значит и Стайлз уже в курсе, поверь. Этому недоальфе нет дела до чужой занятости.  
  
\- В принципе, я думаю, можешь не приезжать пока... Может это сатанисты какие-то...  
  
\- Размазавшие взрослого парня по старому пню. Тайлер, я не буду тебе говорить, насколько неубедительно это звучит.  
  
Хлопает дверца автомобиля и Стайлз, нахохлившись, опускается на переднее сидение, закидывая сумку назад.  
  
\- Я перезвоню. - бросает Питер в трубку, откладывая телефон и поворачиваясь к Стайлзу. - Что...  
  
\- Ты уедешь, да?  
  
Хейл кивает, поджимая губы.  
  
\- Хорошо, - Стайлз говорит как-то блекло, с щемящей грустью.   
  
\- Я должен ехать, - мягко поясняет оборотень.  
  
\- Я знаю. Ты подождешь хотя бы до вечера? - Стайлз неловко замолкает, опуская взгляд. - И я знаю, что я не должен об этом просить.  
  
\- Уеду вечером, малыш, - Питер наклоняется, целуя юношу в переносицу. Подавленный собственными мыслями Стайлз даже не возмущается в ответ на такое обращение.  
  
Стилински кивает, покачивая головой и так и молчит до самого дома, только в квартире прижимаясь к мужчине всем телом, обвивая руками, будто пытаясь вжаться в него, слиться с ним, не отпускать.  
  
\- Чего ты боишься? - оборотень говорит тихо, никак не пресекая слабые попытки подростка проломить ему ребра, сжимая.  
  
\- Дурак. Что кого-нибудь убьют, чего мне еще бояться.  
  
\- Я разберусь с этим.  
  
\- Кто режет людей в убывающую луну? - в точности цитирует альфу друид.  
  
\- Дитон скажет, если знает. Тебе незачем об этом думать, Стайлз.   
  
\- Мой грозный альфа со всем разберется? - юноша запрокидывает голову, вглядываясь в светлые глаза волка.  
  
\- Веришь? - Стайлз кивает в ответ и тихо шепчет:  
\- Надеюсь.  
  
  
Питер прижимает своего мальчика к постели, лаская медленно и болезненно-нежно, прихватывая зубами молочно-белую кожу, проходясь пальцами по каждому изгибу тела. Стайлз закрывает глаза, вплетая пальцы в волосы альфы, надрывно стонет, распластываясь по скользкой материи. Хейл целует его медленно, почти осторожно, успокаивая, отрывается от теплых губ, сбрасывая звонок и выключая мобильник.  
  
\- Ответь, - тихо шепчет Стайлз, проводя длинными пальцами по шее оборотня. - Вдруг что-то еще случилось.  
  
Питер качает головой, прижимая мальчишку к кровати своим весом, толкает колено между ног, заставляя шире развести бедра, прижимается губами к тонким ключицам, обводя языком выпирающие косточки, чувствуя, как тонкие пальцы сильнее сжимают волосы. Стайлз дышит чаще, но не от возбуждения, Питер чувствует морозный запах испуга и поднимает взгляд на кусающего губы друида.   
  
Стайлз качает головой, приподнимая бедра, вжимаясь каменно-твердым членом в живот альфы и до крови прокусывает губу, внезапно издавая полувсхлип-полустон.   
  
\- Тише, - слизывает каплю крови с припухших заалевших губ, - тише, малыш, - опускает ладонь на угловатое бедро, поглаживая, подхватывая. Стайлз послушно закидывает одну ногу на плечо Хейла, тянет к нему, отстранившемуся, руки и с тихим стоном опускает их на кровать, комкая простыню, сминая фрактальные узоры на ткани. Питер чуть давит на живот ладонью и от этого Стайлз каждое его медленное движение чувствует острее, ярче, полнее, изгибаясь, чтобы мажущая смазкой головка потерлась о пальцы мужчины, заставляя того рвано выдохнуть и толкнуться еще глубже, до упора, так глубоко, как Стайлз любит больше всего. Мальчишка медленно напрягает и расслабляет мышцы, слабо улыбаясь в ответ на тихие вздохи сдерживающего себя оборотня.   
  
\- Хочу сверху...  
  
Хейл кивает, перекатываясь на спину и придерживая юношу обеими руками. Стайлз не спешит: упирается ладонями в сильные плечи, покачивает бедрами, приподнимаясь, низко наклоняет голову, тепло дыша в губы альфы, но не целуя и не произнося ни слова. Питер знает, чего хочет человек, поэтому не двигается, только скользя пальцами по нежной коже, обводя изгибы, прочерчивая дуги ребер, неровности выпирающих позвонков, поглаживая появляющиеся при движении ямочки пониже поясницы. Стайлз опускает бедра, тяжело дыша, горячечно шепчет, касаясь губами шеи:  
\- Все ведь будет хорошо? Скажи, что все будет хорошо, альфа... Питер...   
  
Альфа кивает, фиксируя мальчишку руками, начинает медленно двигаться в нем, сжимая пальцы на молочной коже бедер. Стилински никогда не умел двигаться сверху - ему просто нравится смотреть на распростертого под ним оборотня - поэтому Питер снова подминает его под себя, сжимая, целуя, отвлекая от мыслей. Юноша стонет все громче, чувственно выгибаясь с каждым движением, просит быстрее и жестче - Питер дает ему это, просит еще - вервольф глухо рычит, вспарывая когтями простынь, парень прогибается сильнее, впиваясь ногтями под лопатки, расцарапывая кожу, чувствуя подступающую трансформацию альфы, дразня, рычит в ответ, прикусывая шею, добиваясь животного рыка.   
  
Зверь рычит яростно, возбужденно, скалит клыки и рвет когтями очередную подвернувшуюся под руку тряпку, мокро лижет шею, почти оцарапывая удлинившимися клыками, вбивается в податливое человеческое тело грубее и быстрее, не жалея, не задумываясь ни о чем, дурея от жгуче-острого запаха возбуждения, разливающегося по комнате, душного, сладкого, сводящего с ума, с привкусом молока и мятной зубной пасты. Стилински оглушительно стонет, кончая, обмякая под не желающим останавливаться зверем, цепляется пальцами за напряженные плечи, вскрикивая, обессиленно мотая головой и снова стонет, чувствуя внутри частую пульсацию напряженного члена и обжигающее тепло.   
  
Питер встряхивает головой, сгоняя трансформацию, возвращая человеческой сущности полный контроль над телом, упирается лбом в плечо подростка, выгибая спину и хрипло выдыхая:  
\- Мы же договаривались...  
  
\- Да черт с ними, с соседями, - блаженно тянет Стайлз. - Переживут...  
  
Питер пожимает плечами, скатываясь на кровать и представляя, какие мысли будут бродить у соседей минимум по трем этажам.  
  
\- Будешь собираться? - Стайлз смотрит на часы, лениво переворачиваясь набок, улыбаясь, когда Хейл прижимается грудью к его спине, обнимая.  
  
\- Да, - поцелуй в шею. - Буду собираться.  
  
\- Позвони мне, как приедешь, ладно? - Стилински наклоняет голову, вздыхая.  
  
\- Позвоню. Я буду тебе часто звонить.   
  
\- И редко приезжать, - хмыкает Стайлз, оборачиваясь, но тут же отводя глаза от укоризненного взгляда альфы. - Прости. Буду ждать...


	9. Бэйкон Хиллс

\- Доброй ночи, шериф.  
  
\- И тебе так же, Питер.  
  
Джон Стилински хмурится, оглядывая альфу, замершего на пороге дома. Стайлз хорошо разбирается в этих своих... рунах.  
\- Входи.  
  
И только тогда Питер переступает порог.  
  
\- Был у Стайлза?  
  
Хейл кивает, снимая плащ и аккуратно вешая на стену.  
  
\- Привет можешь не передавать, он звонил часа три назад.   
  
Питер проходит на кухню, стараясь не задерживать взгляда на бутылке виски и стакане, стоящих среди вороха бумаг и малоаппетитных фотографий. Джон ставит второй стакан, плеская в него виски на пару пальцев.  
  
Хейл приподнимает стакан, кивая, и отпивает.  
  
\- Понять не могу - вы же, оборотни не пьянеете. Зачем пьете?  
  
\- Мне нравится вкус, - Питер немного напряженно смотрит на шерифа.   
  
_В один вечер Стайлз твердо сказал:_  
\- Я все рассказал отцу. И ты тоже должен с ним поговорить.  
  
Питер не был к этому не готов. Он, собственно и не избегал всего этого, но не до конца понимал, как этот разговор должен протекать, учитывая... О черт, да учитывая практически любой факт из жизни Питера. Начиная с того, что он оборотень, в середине задерживая внимание на куче трупов в анамнезе и заканчивая... Стайлзом.  
  
Это был разговор неловкий и тяжелый - Стилински-младший обоюдными усилиями мужчин был отправлен к Скотту, где просидел до утра, изнывая, поэтому комментировать, усугублять или облегчать ситуацию не мог.   
  
Питер много молчал, шериф много пил. Альфа не пытался оправдаться, не пытался в чем-либо убеждать человека, шериф задумчиво смотрел куда-то в угол кабинета - судя по запаху оружейной смазки и пороха, там стояло ружье.   
  
Шериф не стал ничего говорить в конце, не стал банально резюмировать сложившееся положение, Питер не стал заверять его ни в чем.  
  
\- Тогда пей, - шериф устало садится за свой стол, обхватывая виски ладонями. - Есть что сказать по этому... тихому ужасу? И, я искренне надеюсь, Хейл, что ты не станешь втягивать моего сына в это.  
  
\- В мыслях не было, иначе бы я привез его сюда.  
  
Шериф хмуро, но не зло смотрит на альфу.  
  
\- Начните вы, шериф. Я сразу к вам, к своим еще не заезжал.  
  
\- Да уж. С чего тут начать. Мужчина, черный, двадцать семь лет. Мелкий воришка. Длинный нож, может даже меч, вонзили в спину. Затем, судя по всему, наблюдали за тем, как он умирает. Только потом - разорвали. Может ты мне скажешь, какие звери это сделали, Питер?  
  
\- Звери бы просто разорвали. Так что, половина произошедшего - дело рук человека.  
  
\- Снова сумасшедшая ведьма? Два раза подряд подобное не случается.   
  
\- Не думаю, что ведьма. Доктор Дитон не говорил с вами? - шериф качает головой. - Можно фото?  
  
\- Наслаждайся, - нервно и самую малость пьяно тянет шериф, подталкивая к оборотню пачку фотографий. - Говори, что думаешь. Крис сказал, что это оборотни. Ты говоришь - люди. И кому из вас, парни, мне верить?  
  
\- Я догадываюсь, кому, по вашему мнению, верить было бы логичнее. - Питер спокойно перебирает фотографии, на некоторых задерживаясь взглядом. - Почему-то все забывают, что Крис Арджент всего-навсего нормальнейший из представителей совершенно больного на голову семейства.  
  
\- Он человек.  
  
\- Несомненное преимущество, а? - Питер откладывает фотографии. - Вы думаете, что знаете, чего можно ожидать от человека? Я мог бы пуститься в долгие рассуждения, сводящиеся в итоге к одному...  
  
\- Что человек - более жестокое и изощренное животное, чем любой хищник? - Шериф складывает фотографии неаккуратной стопкой возле папки с бумагами. - Но такие как ты, Питер... Изощренный человеческий ум, вкупе с настоящей звериной жестокостью.  
  
\- Верно. - Питер не собирается спорить с очевидным. - Но оборотни не совершают жертвоприношений. Не сами.  
  
\- А ты уверен, что это жертва?   
  
\- Дитон уверен. Даже не столько жертва... - Питер задумывается на пару секунд. - Попытка предсказать будущее.   
  
\- По каким признакам? - Шериф неверяще хмурится.  
  
\- По предсмертным конвульсиям жертвы, - Хейл пожимает плечами. - Когда-то это было... частой практикой. И жертва, и практическая польза.   
  
\- Кто на подобное решится? Это же... против всех... норм, правил, моралей.  
  
\- Тот, кому нет дела до норм, правил и моралей. Тот, кто идет на войну. Мы ведь проходили это уже. Сейчас немного хуже, согласен.   
  
\- Не думаю, что можно объективно сопоставлять подобные случаи, меряя их понятиями "лучше-хуже". - Джон качает головой, выплескивая еще немного медно-золотой жидкости в свой стакан. - Ты говоришь - "частая практика". И где подобное... практиковалось?  
  
\- В основном у кельтских друидов, - Питер задумчиво перелистывает переписку с Дитоном. - У ацтеков, но тут судить сложно, и еще подобное присуще религии вуду. Похожее, - уточняет, еще раз глянув на экран ноутбука.  
  
\- Или очередной сумасшедший друид или вполне обыкновенный жрец вуду? - Стилински-старший неприязненно кривит губы. - Во что вы, оборотни, втянули этот город?  
  
\- Спросите у Арджентов, - холодно бросает Питер.  
  
Шериф устало вздыхает, поджимая губы.  
  
Питер допивает оставшиеся полглотка виски, закрывает ноутбук, убирая и встает со стула.  
\- Поеду дальше, шериф. Надеюсь, вы поделитесь со мной, если появятся новые подробности.  
  
\- В одной упряжке едем, Питер. От тебя жду того же.  
  
Хейл серьезно кивает, накидывая плащ.   
\- Копии протоколов можно?  
  
\- Я уже отдал этому твоему рыжему... Учителю.  
  
Питер удовлетворенно кивает, уходя.  
  
~*~  
  
\- У нас тут гости, Питер. - Тайлер выходит на звук открывшейся входной двери, наблюдая за лицом альфы. - Нет, не власти. К тебе.  
  
\- Кого ко мне могло принести? - Питер раздраженно и устало рычит, проходя вслед за бетой в зал.  
  
\- Привет, альфа! - Кеншин растягивает губы в широченной улыбке.  
  
\- Какого черта? - Хейл непонимающе смотрит на японца. - Какого, блядь, черта ты здесь делаешь?  
  
\- Академический отпуск, знаешь, я...  
  
\- Меня меньше всего интересует твоя учеба, мальчишка, - Хейл задумчивым взглядом окидывает стаю, в полном составе занявшую все удобные для сиденья плоскости. Даже Скотт с Айзеком умостились на одном из кресел, стараясь особо не шевелиться и не отсвечивать. - Зачем приехал?  
  
\- Ну, вдруг буду полезен. Мне нужно отрабатывать твою заинтересованность в нашей с сестрой безопасности, - лис скалит зубы в усмешке.  
  
\- Пока ты меня только раздражаешь. Брысь отсюда.  
  
\- Грозный альфа не возьмет нас в стаю, это мы уже поняли, Питер, - голос сочится насмешкой. - Позволь остаться. Вдруг, как в сказке, пригожусь.  
  
Хейл неприязненно оглядывает юношу, медленно кивая - все-таки лучше не выпускать из вида это неясное недоразумение.  
  
\- Что нового, Тай? - оборотень поворачивается к бете, умело игнорируя как и всегда слегка оскорбленный взгляд племянника.  
  
Тайлер пожимает плечами, пытаясь запихнуть в спортивную сумку кипу тетрадей, разложенных по столу.   
\- Нового ничего. Ни новых трупов, ни новых идей. Жертвоприношение с целью предсказания будущего - такая основная версия. Дитон склоняется к вуду, а не к друидам, но говорит, что что-то конкретное сейчас говорить рано. Копы отмывают дерево, ждут там как минимум пентаграмму увидеть.  
  
\- Не хотелось бы, - тянет Хейл, скрещивая руки на груди. - Чего здесь собрались?  
  
\- Указаний ждем, - хмыкает Дерек. - Скотт подозревает, что ФБР снова нагрянет, если подобное повторится. А нам не нужен здесь этот... въедливый тип, который приезжал в прошлый раз.  
  
\- Это же был твой отец, Маккол? - Питер поворачивается к медленно кивающему волчонку. - Ну и семейка. Одна мать твоя - ничего.  
  
Скотт срывается с места, но недалеко, удерживаемый цепкими пальцами Айзека.  
  
\- И я это в самых лучших смыслах, - задумчиво комментирует Питер. - Ладно. В лес, пока там столько полиции, не суйтесь. Никто. Позже решим, что делать дальше. Вообще... К дому тоже не ходите.  
  
\- Там ремонт...  
  
\- Подождет. Ардженты своих собак, может и удержат, но если другие придут... Ты, - кивает лису. - Сидишь здесь.  
  
\- И как же я буду полезен?  
  
\- А как ты в принципе можешь быть полезен? - с издевкой произносит Питер. - Все. Дети - домой, родственники - домой, остальные... Тай, останься, Билл, Адри, идите.  
  
Оборотни расходятся, оставляя альфу наедине с кицунэ и его бетой. Дерек задерживается в дверях:  
\- Я говорил с Девкалионом... На всякий случай. Он сказал, что ничего об этом не знает. В лесу ни его, ни близнецов не было.  
  
\- Хорошо, - альфа кивает. - Иди. Присматривай за волчатами.  
  
\- Я не нянька, Питер.  
  
\- Тогда убей, - равнодушно бросает Хейл. - Шляющимися без присмотра они мне не нужны.  
  
Дерек без удивления смотрит на дядю, качая головой.  
\- Я не убийца.  
  
\- Тогда будь нянькой. Разговор окончен.   
  
~*~  
  
\- Так. Ты. Ложишься спать, с тобой утром поговорю, - Питер кивает на диван. - Тай, в кабинет. - Бета кивает, выходя их комнаты.  
  
\- А ну как я сбегу, - Кеншин ловит ворох постельного белья, вытащенного Хейлом из шкафа. - Хотя тут у вас и на улицу-то выходить небезопасно.  
  
\- Сбежишь - я порву твоей сестре горло, пока стая тебя найдет, - спокойно отвечает Питер, в упор глядя на лиса. - Побежишь?  
  
\- Нет, альфа. Я здесь не за этим.   
  
\- А зачем?  
  
\- Честно? - Кенни лениво заправляет диванную подушку в наволочку. - Рей послала. Она же у нас, - Кеншин изображает пальцами кавычки, - за старшую.  
  
Питер раздраженно мотает головой, выходя из комнаты.  
  
~*~  
  
\- У тебя талант находить любопытных язвительных юнцов. И притаскивать в свой дом, - Тайлер улыбается, сидя в одном из кресел.  
  
\- Мне кажется, мне нужно как-то восстановить твою веру в субординацию, - Питер спокойно улыбается, садясь напротив.  
  
\- О, я верю в субординацию. Ты слушаешь меня, я слушаю тебя, при этом я знаю, что ты можешь оторвать мне голову, а ты знаешь, что этого не сделаешь. В нашем случае это как-то так работает?  
  
\- Ну, где-то около, - Хейл откидывается на спинку кресла. - Лес прочесали?  
  
\- Не то что бы. Мы можем сказать, кого там в ту ночь не было - не было Девкалиона и его парней, не было никого из наших. Мы поздновато явились - там еще до приезда полиции местные затоптали все, что только можно, потом приехали копы и добавили ко всему прочему неповторимый аромат издержек судебной медицины. Запах крови просто по всему лесу, ощущение, что они в ней вывалялись.   
  
\- Возможно.  
  
\- Видел фотографии? Голова просто расплющена.  
  
\- Видел, видел. У шерифа был первым делом.  
  
\- Что дальше? - Тайлер обеспокоенно качает головой. - В школе переполох, в городе почти паника. ФБР скоро явится. А через пару недель полнолуние. Все не слишком-то хорошо идет.  
  
\- Отвратительно просто, что уж там. - Питер устало трет виски. - В сон клонит, странно.  
  
\- Ты уже спал на этой неделе? - Тайлер смеется.  
  
Питер отмахивается от него, однобоко улыбаясь, переводя взгляд на мерцающий экран телефона.  
\- Знаешь, это точно вуду. Знак Самди, пусть бы и почти полностью стертый, я узнаю еще с колледжа.  
  
\- Увлекался чем-то еще более мистическим, чем являлся сам? - Тайлер берет в руки гаджет, рассматривая присланную шерифом фотографию.  
  
\- Ага. Было дело.  
  
\- Почему крест? - Тайлер задумчиво то увеличивает, рассматривая внимательнее, то отдаляет картинку.  
  
\- Не крест - знак перекрестка.  
  
\- Я смотрел "Сверхъестественное", - задумчиво тянет рыжий мужчина, ловя на себе недоуменный взгляд альфы. - Да неважно. От перекрестков не жди ничего хорошего, вот и все.  
  
\- Именно так. - Питер задумывается, почти не обращая внимания на бету.  
  
\- Значит, все не слишком хорошо, - Тайлер сам кивает в ответ на свой вопрос. - А этот мальчишка-оборотень откуда?  
  
\- Кицунэ. Его сестра учится со Стайлзом и утверждает, что является для него духом-хранителем.  
  
\- Кицунэ? Лис? Кстати, баньши говорила, что канима возвращается в Бэйкон Хиллс.  
\- Вот мне еще плохо управляемой змеи здесь не хватало, - Хейл резко поднимается с кресла, нервно проходя по кабинету. - Ладно, неважно. Иди домой, Тай.  
  
\- Что-то не так? - Тайлер недоуменно смотрит на альфу.  
  
\- Не уверен. Иди.  
  
~*~  
  
Питер с трудом добирается до кровати, засыпая на ходу, натыкаясь по пути на все углы в квартире.  
  
"Что-то явно не так" - мелькает в сознании мысль, тут же растворяясь в сонном мороке, стоит альфе опустить голову на подушку.  
  
"Тебе нужно расслабиться, альфа" - шепчет подсознание голосом Стайлза, и сны Питеру снятся странные. Слишком горячие, откровенные, заставляющее оборотня хрипло рычать во сне и метаться по кровати, силясь поймать и прижать к себе плод своих фантазий. Стайлз во сне такой же, каким бывает всегда - податливый, отзывчивый, ласковый. Невероятно живой и настоящий.  
  
И все это совершенно неправильно. Такие сны никогда не снятся альфе.


	10. Хороший способ ослабить альфу

Питер и просыпается позже обычного, одурело подскакивая на кровати, оглядывая измятую постель. Нервно поводит головой, принюхиваясь, но никакого чужого запаха в спальне не чувствует. Хейл задумчиво ведет ладонью по прохладной простыне, оживляя в памяти пышущие жаром изгибы родного тела, будто наяву прижимавшегося к нему ночью. В голову не идет никаких годных предположений - разве что игры порядком измотанного разума, да физиологическая потребность в близости своей пары.   
  
Кеншин смирно сидит на кухне, упираясь взглядом в планшетник.  
\- А завтрак будет?  
  
\- Холодильник справа от тебя, - Питер сонно вытряхивает остатки кофе из банки. - Постарайся не отравиться - Адри не очень хорошо готовит.  
  
Лис откладывает игрушку, отправляясь рыться в холодильнике, Питер, все еще раздумывая о прошедшей ночи, варит кофе, переливает в две чашки, ставит одну перед мальчишкой, а вторую перед собой, задумчиво отпивая.  
  
\- Значит, жить буду здесь? - Кенни неуверенно тыкает вилкой в контейнер с чем-то... Просто с чем-то.  
  
\- Я бы предпочел, чтоб ты свалил нахрен в свой Лос-Анджелес. Но перспектива твоего присутствия рядом со Стайлзом меня тоже особо не радует, насмешник. Поэтому ты останешься здесь. Жить будешь здесь. И если решишь проявить свой независимый характер - я тебя убью и похороню под полом особняка.  
  
\- Ты так говоришь об этом... У вас в семье это частая практика? - Лис насмешливо щурится и Питеру доставляет особенное удовольствие наблюдать, как вытягивается его морда после ответа.  
  
\- Достаточно. Меня там хоронили.  
  
Юноша немного ошалело наблюдает за тем, как Питер допивает кофе.  
\- И... ээ... какие планы на сегодня?  
  
\- Тебя закрою в квартире. Двенадцатый этаж, хорошая звукоизоляция, стальная дверь, - Хейл задумчиво перечисляет достоинства квартиры. - А у меня дела, Лисенок, - язвительно улыбается, хмурясь про себя на сорвавшееся с языка неуместное обращение.  
  
\- То есть я, фактически, под арестом? Ограничение свободы граждан и все такое? Насильственное лишение свободы? Это все уголовно наказуемо, Хейл.  
  
\- Разве кто-то говорит о насилии? - Питер улыбается с издевкой. - Чувствуй себя как дома.  
  
\- А пароль от вайфая дашь?  
  
Хейл со вздохом записывает на листке восемнадцатизначный пароль.  
  
\- Чувак, да ты просто параноик.  
  
~*~  
  
\- Я смотрю, вы совсем перестали захлопывать свою рябиновую калитку, - Питер проходит в кабинет ветеринара, останавливается, опираясь плечом о косяк.  
  
\- Немного утомляет каждый раз бегать открывать ее, учитывая, что вы ко мне теперь ходите чаще, чем когда бы то ни было. - Ветеринар беспокойно смотрит на большущего рычащего пса, сидящего перед ним на полу. - Из полицейского участка привели. Здоровенная заноза в лапе, а не дается. Не поможешь?  
  
Питер удивленно поднимает брови, подходя к псу, который пытается попятиться, прихрамывая на одну лапу, и тихо, проникновенно рычит. Собака беспокойно опускает голову, прижимая уши к голове.  
\- Обращайтесь, Алан.  
  
Ветеринар благодарно кивает, принимаясь обрабатывать лапу притихшего, косящего глазами на оборотня, пса.  
\- Питер, мне нечего пока тебе сказать. Никаких новых мыслей мне в голову не пришло.  
  
\- Неметон - источник силы только для представителей кельтской культуры или для любого жреца?  
  
\- Изначально - для друида, - Дитон беспокойно смотрит на зарычавшего от боли пса и поднимает глаза на подошедшего Хейла, положившего ладонь собаке между ушей. Пес замирает, цепенея, совершенно игнорируя выдернутую занозу и ложащийся на лапу бинт. - Но можно заполучить контроль над ним.  
  
\- Как?  
  
\- Я пока не знаю. Поищу в своих книгах, поспрашиваю. Узнаю - скажу. Склоняешься к чему-то определенному? - мужчины отходят от легшего на пол пса, настороженно наблюдающего за вервольфом.   
  
Питер показывает Дитону фотографию.  
  
\- И это?..  
  
\- Знак барона Субботы. Это жертва ему. Мне так кажется.  
  
\- Думаешь, кто-то хочет призвать Самди? - Дитон пожимает плечами. - Стая оборотней с Гаити? Как-то маловероятно.   
  
\- В этом городе не может быть ничего маловероятного. Алан, вот вам ли не знать?  
  
\- Я обдумаю это, Питер. Знаешь, что еще подозрительно? Те две стаи, что бродили по округе - ушли.  
  
\- Я знаю, - альфа кивает. - Другой вопрос - почему? Испугались, что сочтут причастными? Или действительно причастны? Но, скорее всего, и то, и другое.  
  
\- Что делать будешь?  
  
\- Ждать. Пока ты не найдешь чего-то конкретного про Неметон, для начала. Ну, а когда мы найдем мертвого черного петуха - уже будет поздно.  
  
\- Знаешь, чего я опасаюсь больше всего, Питер? - альфа заинтересованно качает головой. - Что самым лучшим способом получить доступ к силе Неметона - это принести в жертву...  
  
\- Друида? - Хейл старается говорить ровно. - Тебя, твою сестру или Стайлза?  
  
Дитон неловко кивает, отводя взгляд.  
\- И знаешь, дело-то не в опытности. Не в возрасте. И не в цвете кожи. А в привязанности к этой силе. И... в том, что это - хороший способ ослабить альфу. В данном случае.  
  
Лицо Хейла не выражает никаких эмоций - то есть совершенно. Волк, почуяв опасность, настороженно поднимает голову, открывая алые глаза. Полицейский пес шарахается в угол, хоть альфа и не делает ни единого движения.  
  
\- Я буду иметь это в виду, - медленно кивает Питер. - Что думаешь о словах лисиц?  
  
\- Они явно в чем-то правы, потому что Стайлзу скорее всего угрожает опасность. Вполне возможно, что девушка действительно хранительница. И ты верно заметил - физически от нее пользы никакой. Но не спеши отказываться от помощи - она почувствует опасность раньше тебя. Вообще, я не специалист по всему этому. Почитай бестиарий - свой и Арджентов. Я займусь своими книгами.   
  
~*~  
  
\- Привет, советник.  
  
\- Привет грозному альфе. Как у вас там? - Питер чуть улыбается, вслушиваясь в привычные интонации друида.  
  
\- Ничего не изменилось. Пока что.  
  
\- Но голос-то у тебя беспокойный. Скажешь, что происходит?  
  
\- Как там твоя лисья подружка? - переводит тему Хейл. Стайлз, кажется, надувает губы.  
  
\- Признайся, что ревнуешь, животное. Нормально. Никаких прорицаний или чего подобного. Мы не говорим на эту тему, а она больше не трогает меня за волосы.  
  
Питер удовлетворенно хмыкает.  
\- Она ничего не говорила про своего братца?  
  
\- Нет, - тянет Стилински. - А должна?  
  
\- Возможно. Учитывая, что он явился в Бэйкон Хиллс почти одновременно со мной.  
  
\- Мне спросить? Зачем? И где он? И... - Стайлз недоуменно замолкает, затем ойкает и печально поясняет. - Я макароны в раковину вылил... Кирдык моим макаронам с сыром...  
  
\- Печаль, - сочувственно фыркает альфа, улыбаясь. - Не спрашивай, ты все равно не узнаешь, лжет ли она тебе.   
  
\- Ну и... а он что говорит? И... - Стайлз неловко замолкает, добавляя. - И вообще.  
  
\- Все спокойно, малыш. Я тебе скажу, если случится что-то интересное.  
  
\- Не скажешь, - с внезапной обидой произносит Стилински. - Ты скажешь, что я должен сосредотачиваться на учебе и не отвлекаться на всякую мистическую хрень, вот как ты скажешь.  
  
\- Стайлз...  
  
\- Бу. - Альфа удивленно вздергивает брови в ответ. - Ладно. Просто изнываю от любопытства.  
  
\- Как спалось?  
  
\- Что? Что-что-что? - Стилински возмущенно повышает голос. - Хейл, признавайся, что за нафиг творится? Ты с каких пор интересуешься, как мне спалось?  
  
\- Отвечай, - добавляет жестче, привычно пропуская мимо ушей то, что тараторит мальчишка.  
  
\- Нормально спалось. Спал и спал. И еще бы поспал, но прозвенел будильник. Это правильный ответ? Устраивает?  
  
\- Вполне.  
  
\- Питер... Ты меня нервируешь. Беспокоишь. Удивляешь. Я сейчас найду словарь синонимов и завалю тебя еще кучей слов, но все равно не смогу передать всей глубины своего изумления.  
  
\- Я...  
  
\- Оп, ладно, волк, мне пора. Срочно-срочно, убегаю, целую, жду звонка и все такое.  
  
\- Иди-иди, - фыркает альфа, заворачивая машину к дому.  
  
~*~  
  
\- Знаешь, Лис, мне пришло в голову, что я могу бить тебя до тех пор, пока ты не скажешь мне правду. И мне это будет доставлять удовольствие.  
  
Юноша поднимает темные глаза, широко улыбаясь.  
\- Неужели ты настолько мне не веришь?   
  
\- Я могу делать это от скуки. - Питер равнодушно пожимает плечами. - Или от того, что не верю ни тебе, ни твоей сестренке.   
  
\- Мне бы не хотелось, чтоб ты меня бил, - осторожно произносит кицунэ. - Я говорю тебе правду. Я хочу помочь, хочу, чтобы ты помог нам, если это понадобится. Ты же знаешь, что я не лгу, к чему этот разговор, альфа?  
  
\- Нет, я не знаю, лжешь ли ты, - Хейл подходит к замершему возле двери в зал подростку. - Я знаю, что твое сердце бьется ровно, когда ты это говоришь, но даже этого недостаточно, чтоб я тебе поверил.  
  
Кенни не отступает, вздыхает немного испуганно, но не двигается назад.  
\- Тогда что я должен сделать? Если я уеду, Реико мне весь мозг сожрет, по ней не скажешь, но она может. С тобой, на деле, проще договориться, чем с одержимой лисицей.  
  
\- В чем будет проявляться эта одержимость?  
  
\- Я не знаю, - сбитый ритм сердца: попробуй пойми - от испуга или от лжи?  
  
Альфа чуть щурит наливающиеся алым глаза, с удовлетворением наблюдая, как у омеги подгибаются ноги и он все-таки отступает на шаг, опираясь о дверной косяк.   
\- Ты мне ответишь, - холодно произносит Питер. - Ты узнаешь у нее. У своих родственников. Переведешь мне все чертовы иероглифы в арджентовском бестиарии. Но ты мне ответишь, в чем это проявится. А если я пойму, что ты знал ответ сейчас, я изыщу лучший из способов, чтобы проверить, сколько боли ты сможешь вытерпеть. Ты меня понял?  
  
\- Понял, - пересохшие губы с трудом размыкаются, чтобы вытолкнуть из себя это короткое слово. - И... Питер... Мне совсем нельзя выходить из квартиры?  
  
\- А зачем тебе выходить? - Хейл уже отошел от японца, направляясь в сторону кабинета. - Города ты не знаешь, друзей у тебя здесь нет, знакомых тоже. Тебе нечего делать в городе. Юзай халявный вайфай, да думай о том, что можешь мне рассказать.  
  
~*~  
  
Питер засыпает заполночь, вчитываясь в противоречивую и обрывочную информацию, которую двум семействам - Хейлам и Арджентам - удалось собрать о кицунэ, попутно пролистывая гугл на предмет религии вуду.  
  
Снится ему Стайлз. Горячие руки, расходящиеся по плечам, смыкающиеся на спине, чтобы раз за разом процарапывать кожу. Мягкие губы, восхитительно туго обхватывающие член. Покорно выгнутая поясница и вскинутые бедра - приглашение прямым текстом: "выеби меня жестко, Питер".   
  
Утром голова гудит как после тяжелого полнолуния. Хейлу кажется, что он сходит с ума - невозможно видеть такие сны, невозможно их так чувствовать. Это и не сон вовсе - нет отдыха ни разуму, ни телу. Питер вливает в себя третью чашку чернейшего кофе, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.


	11. Морок

В четвертую ночь тело выходит из-под контроля - альфа обращается, глухо, победно завывая, рвет когтями постельное белье, и просыпается.   
  
И это плохо. Это очень плохо, ведь терять контроль во сне - это то же самое, что сходить с ума. А обезумевшего альфу они уже все проходили. Питер покачиваясь встает с постели, хватаясь руками за мебель и стены, проходит по квартире, заглядывает в зал, сталкиваясь с замотанным в одеяло, перепуганным юнцом, так и не решившимся произнести ни слова, просто шагнувшим вглубь комнаты, в темноту, и затихнувшим там.   
  
Хейл знает, что глаза его сейчас отсвечивают алым, что клыки и когти по прежнему не желают исчезать, знает он и то, что разум его еще не подводит - только тело. Альфа проходится по кухне, тяжело опираясь на стол, отшвыривает неудачно оказавшийся на пути стул, проламывая когтями тонкую плетеную спинку, и уходит в душ.   
  
Холодная вода обтекает тело словно песок - не охлаждая, даже будто не увлажняя. Альфа вдумчиво следит за своими руками, дожидаясь, пока исчезнут удлинившиеся смертоносные когти. Но тело промерзает - Питер совершенно не представляет себе, сколько времени провел под холодной водой, однако пальцы деревенеют и дышать становится все тяжелее с каждым вздохом.  
  
Натянув на мокрое тело домашние штаны и футболку, мужчина проходит обратно на кухню, передергиваясь от стекающих с волос за шиворот капель холодной воды.  
  
Дурную мысль позвонить Стайлзу, услышать родной, сонный, недовольный голос, Питер отбрасывает сразу.  
  
\- Ты чего творишь, альфа? - мальчишка, по прежнему завернутый в одеяло, восседает на одном из уцелевших стульев в кухне. - Это не нормально, мне кажется.  
  
Питер раздраженно разглядывает лиса, поводя плечами.  
  
\- Мне лучше свалить и не отсвечивать? Питер, я бы свалил, но мне некуда идти. Ты мне сам так сказал.  
  
\- Иди. В зал. Спи. Не подходи ко мне. Не разговаривай. Блядь, лучше не дыши даже!  
Омега испуганно соскакивает со стула, стараясь по наибольшему радиусу обойти рычащего, полубезумно глядящего перед собой Хейла.  
  
Стук испуганного сердца окончательно будит хищника, и без того стремящегося вырваться на волю, но альфа все еще сдерживает себя, не двигаясь до тех пор, пока кицунэ не затихнет в зале.  
  
~*~  
  
\- Господи, Питер, ты бы еще раньше позвонил... Мне, между прочим, на учебу только к часу дня, а ты меня будишь в такую несусветную рань... Что-то случилось?  
  
\- Поговори со мной, - хрипло и неуверенно просит альфа, пугая подростка до полуобморока.  
  
\- Просто поговорить? Питер... Да что с тобой, грозный альфа? Ну... хочешь я отпрошусь на учебе, приеду на пару...  
  
\- Нет, - строго перебивает Хейл. - Не приезжай.  
  
\- Точно что-то происходит, а мне никто ничего не говорит. Почему? Это нечестно, - Стилински вздыхает. - Нечестно, потому что я должен знать, что происходит. Не хочешь меня пугать? Так своим поведением ты меня в могилу загонишь.  
  
\- Ничего не происходит, Стайлз. Просто так будет... лучше. Не выезжай из города, ладно? И...Нет, ничего. Просто не выезжай из города.  
  
\- Как скажешь, альфа, - Питер нервно хмурится - Стайлз почти никогда не делает так, как ему говорят. - Но я хочу приехать. Ты меня беспокоишь... Не так сильно, как бывало... Но я чувствую, что с тобой не все в порядке. Расскажи?  
  
\- Расскажу. Все расскажу, но не сейчас. Отпустить тебя спать?  
  
\- Да не обязательно... Я ж не усну теперь - буду думать, что это на тебя нашло. Что-то со снами?  
  
\- С чего ты взял?  
  
\- Ну, сначала ты спрашиваешь, как мне спалось... Потом звонишь в восемь утра и голос у тебя такой, будто ты не спал... годами. Я не прошу тебя приехать, но может мне...  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Мне небезопасно в родном городе? Даже рядом с тобой? - Питер почти видит страдальческий излом бровей. - Да что за жизнь-то такая...  
  
Стайлз трещит и жалуется еще несколько минут, под довольное, почти спокойное мычание своего волка, а затем Питер отправляет его досыпать.  
  
В голове чуть проясняется, волк чувствует себя спокойнее.  
  
~*~  
  
\- Почему ты его не обратишь? - кицунэ настороженно отходит на пару шагов, сталкиваясь с вервольфом в коридоре.  
  
\- Ты думаешь, что это твое дело?  
  
\- Нет, не мое. Но это любопытно. Думаешь, он действительно этого не хочет?  
  
\- Друиду незачем быть оборотнем. Не уверен, что я смог бы его сейчас обратить.  
  
Лис неуверенно пожимает плечами.  
\- То есть, ты позволил ему окунуться в эту жизнь, не предоставив реальной возможности защитить себя? Очень интересно.  
  
Питер не замахивается для удара только потому, что все еще понимает - хищник на взводе, а труп в квартире ему ни к чему. Не сейчас.  
  
\- Просто интересно, - повторяет юноша. - Он ведь твоя пара? Вы, волки, серьезно относитесь к подобному. Но ты стараешься быть таким ответственным альфой. И терпеливым человеком - ведь ты мог заставить его остаться здесь. Тяжело, наверное?  
  
Питер понимает, что тонет в вязком, душном мареве из слов.  
  
\- Не видишь его неделями, не знаешь, что с ним происходит на самом деле. А что происходит с тобой? Ты рычишь ночами и плохо себя контролируешь. Слабеешь, альфа? Сходишь с ума? Уверен, что сможешь его защитить?   
  
Хейл пытается моргнуть и протягивает руку вперед, силясь схватить наглого щенка за горло, но пальцы смыкаются в воздухе и морок рассеивается - альфа нервно вздрагивает, делая несколько шагов назад, зажимает ладонями виски, пытаясь вернуть сознанию ясность.  
  
\- Э. Альфа. Тебе... Ты как себя чувствуешь? - мальчишка выходит из душа, мокрый, пахнущий гелем для душа - чертов молочный запах - мятной зубной пастой, молодым телом. Питер закрывает глаза, но становится только хуже - воображение резво подкидывает еще и запах Стайлза, и Питеру приходится не без труда разомкнуть веки - как раз вовремя, чтобы шарахнуться от тянущейся к его щеке тонкой ладони.  
  
\- Не подходи.  
  
\- Странно себя ведешь, альфа. Рановато для гона, не находишь?  
  
Хейл кивает, сам протягивая руку, прикасаясь к чуть смуглой коже шеи - только для того, чтобы удостовериться, что происходящее не очередная галлюцинация. Лис подходит чуть ближе и ладонь соскальзывает по мокрой коже на плечо, затем на спину, дышать становится почти что нечем, но чувство не похоже на возбуждение, скорее на потерю контроля, хоть волк и никак не реагирует на происходящее с его человеческой сущностью.   
  
Пальцы сжимаются на коже под ребрами, притягивая с готовностью шагнувшего вперед юношу ближе. Хоть бы тень насмешливости во взгляде, хоть бы линию самодовольства в изгибе губ - Питер бы взял себя в руки, но перед глазами плывет, взгляду нет возможности уцепиться за неуместную эмоцию. Остается только запах - дурманящий, лишающий возможности мыслить в принципе, запах, в котором нет ни единой неправильной ноты - даже терпко-острого лисьего тона, и ощущение гибкого, горячего тела в руках.  
  
Лис молча жмется всем телом, трется пахом о бедро, дышит тяжелее, возбужденнее, подаваясь под неуверенные, будто автоматические, прикосновения вервольфа, без труда перехватывает инициативу, толкая альфу к стене и снова прижимаясь, касаясь пальцами шеи, плеч, груди. Острые тонкие коготки чувствительно проходятся по животу к паху, совершенно не отрезвляя, затягивая глубже в черный, цвета отравленной крови, омут. Питер наклоняется, кусая подставленную шею, прокусывает до алых капель, ядом расползающихся по сознанию, когда волк их слизывает, уже сдирая с худых бедер мешающую одежду, вжимая хрипло подвывающего мальчишку в стену, заводя ему руку за спину и заставляя загнуться, выпячивая задницу.   
  
Питер замирает, когда чувствует что его волк, зверь мудрый во многих отношениях, пятится от лиса, будто от ядовитой лужи, растекающейся перед лапами.  
  
Кицунэ поздно замечает перемену в поведении мужчины, он не успевает вывернуться - Питер все еще удерживает его запястье, с хрустом переламывая.  
  
У омеги подкашиваются ноги, он воет от боли, все еще пытаясь выдернуть руку из больше похожего на капкан захвата. Питер неожиданно равнодушно смотрит на растянувшегося у его ног мальчишку, с садистским удовольствием продолжая выкручивать кисть руки.  
  
\- Нам совершенно точно пора поговорить. Я смотрю, тебя даже бить особо не нужно, что, слабая способность к регенерации?  
  
\- Не надо, - лис оставляет попытки вырваться и сжимается на полу, когда Питер выпускает его руку из пальцев.  
  
\- Чего не надо-то? - Вместе с паническим испугом кицунэ приходит и привычная ясность мышления. - Я только начал. Я учту, что ты медленно регенерируешь, - Хейл серьезно кивает.  
  
\- Не убивай...  
  
\- Не сразу. Сначала ты много чего мне расскажешь.  
  
Питер чувствует себя так, будто ночной холодный душ наконец-то докатился до его сознания, обдавая десятками литров впустую изведенной воды. Смывает даже злость и ярость, остается холодный расчет и тщательно скрываемое садистское начало, ничего не имеющее общего с просто хищной натурой. Секунду прикинув что-то, Хейл снова сжимает сломанную руку лиса и волоком тащит его в кабинет.  
  
Лис замирает на полу, пытаясь поправить одежду, несмело поднимая взгляд на севшего в кресло Хейла, задумчиво, и самую малость нервно, закуривающего.   
  
\- Это будет мелочно. Недостойно. Но мне понравится, - Питер наклоняется, хватая юношу за здоровую ладонь. - Ты будешь говорить, а я, если мне покажется, что ты мне лжешь - я уже убедился, что сердцу твоему верить бесполезно - буду ломать тебе пальцы. Будешь молчать - я все равно буду ломать тебе пальцы. Прелесть в том, что боль никуда не уйдет, а вот кости будут срастаться. Так что это занятие может затянуться надолго. Пока мне не надоест.  
  
\- А если я сразу скажу правду? - по деформированному лицу обратившегося кицунэ стекают слезы. - Не переношу боли...  
  
\- Ты говори, - Питер стряхивает пепел. - А я решу.  
  
Лис не успевает произнести ни слова - звонит мобильный Хейла и Питер, коротко глянув на экран, снова поворачивается к кицунэ.  
  
\- Если ты издашь хоть звук - я придумаю что-нибудь менее банальное, чем озвученный раньше вариант, ясно?  
  
Кеншин кивает.  
  
\- Да, малыш. Что случилось? - получается излишне нежно - невольная попытка извиниться за произошедшее - и Стилински это по любому должно насторожить.  
  
\- Это ты мне скажи, что случилось! - возмущенно вопит в трубку Стайлз. - И почему Рейчел меня слезно умоляет передать тебе, чтоб ты ее брата не убивал? Что у вас там вообще происходит? Хейл?  
  
\- Передай ей трубку, ладно? Успокойся. Все в порядке. А что происходит - я сейчас выясню, договорились? - Стайлз бурчит что-то невнятное и через пару секунд в трубке слышится легкий акцент Реико.  
  
\- Питер. Я... Мы... Я не знаю с чего начать. Не трогайте его, пожалуйста. - Лисица говорит размеренно, медленно, выравнивая явно сбившееся от слез дыхание. - Мой брат далеко не великий стратег. И... Он хоть и старше в человеческом теле, но лис он еще молодой, глупый, неопытный... - Где то на периферии слышится заинтересованный бубнеж Стилински, явно решившего прямо сейчас разрешить этот непонятный вопрос с возрастом. Хейл, впрочем, примерно понимает, о чем говорит ему девушка.  
  
\- Чувствуешь его боль? - альфа прищуривается, рассматривая напряженно замершего мальчишку.  
  
\- Отголосками. И страх. И не только я - вся семья... А нашим родителям не стоило бы... волноваться. Я бы не послала его к вам... - "Так это ты его послала? Нафига?" - возмущенно-удивленная реплика от Стайлза. - И... на самом деле, что бы он не натворил - ответственность за него должна лежать на мне.  
  
\- Зачем ты его прислала, Реико? И, я уже говорил твоему брату, и повторю тебе - если мне покажется, что вы лжете, я продолжу то, от чего ты меня оторвала. Справедливо?  
  
Лисица замолкает, по-видимому собираясь с мыслями. Питер задумчиво сжимает одной рукой запястье юноши.  
  
\- Он мог бы быть полезен вам. Я только хотела, чтоб он помог, если сумеет. Если придумает как, - осторожно произносит девушка.  
  
\- Допустим. Подожди минутку, - Питер поворачивается к Кенни. - А ты это все зачем устроил?  
Лис щурится от слез , поскуливая, когда Питер чуть выворачивает его руку.  
  
\- Мне просто нужен был твой запах на себе... Омега при альфе - все лучше, чем ничья омега.  
  
\- Правдоподобно. Но что-то мне не нравится... - Питер дергает мальчишку на себя, вцепляясь ладонью в горло, приподнимает, заставляя встать на колени и вытянуться. - Ты - насмешник. И соблазнитель. И мог бы меня вынудить тебя трахнуть. Но ты-то пытался меня с ума свести.   
  
\- О боже, - тихий комментарий Реико в трубке. - Питер. Питер, пожалуйста, - "Альфа, ну выслушай ее" - Стайлз. - Послушайте. Ему незачем сводить вас с ума. Это скорее побочный эффект - вы слишком привязаны к своей паре, чтобы подобное могло пройти гладко.  
  
Питер слышит возмущенно-заинтересованный голос Стайлза, но слов разобрать не может.  
  
\- Питер... пожалуйста...   
  
\- Трубку Стайлзу верни. - Шорох и возмущенное мычание друида. - Ну что, советник. Говоришь, я не даю тебе решать никаких вопросов?  
  
\- Питер... - голос у Стайлза неуверенный. - Я же не знаю, что произошло. Но, в любом случае, я уверен, что можно обойтись без убийства. И без тяжких телесных.  
  
\- Я тебе расскажу, что произошло, я же тебе обещал, малыш. Этот... юноша... четыре ночи сводил меня с ума. Скажи-ка, лисенок, я тебя трахал по настоящему или это все-таки слишком реалистичные сны?  
  
Стайлз давится воздухом.  
  
\- Сны. Правда, альфа! - лис вопит, когда Хейл чуть выпускает когти, процарапывая кожу шеи.  
  
\- Тебе снилось, что ты... его... трахал? - Стилински хватает ртом воздух, шумно дыша в трубку.  
  
\- Нет, снился мне ты, - успокаивающе поясняет альфа. - Но это несущественно...  
  
\- Ну я бы не сказал, - мальчишке явно охота закатить истерику от нервного напряжения.  
  
\- Нет, существенно то, что он почти добился желаемого сегодня. Существенно то, что я из-за него потерял контроль над собой. Это - существенно. И я бы его убил.  
  
\- Нет, Питер. - Стайлз мгновенно реагирует на последнюю фразу. - Ничего подобного. Просто отпусти его, пускай возвращается в Лос-Анджелес.  
  
\- Тебе решать, - равнодушно бросает альфа.  
  
\- Я понял. Пусть будет так, как я сказал. Они же не хотели... навредить.  
  
\- Что я говорил тебе о нездоровом цинизме, которого тебе так нехватает?  
  
\- Альфа... Просто сделай как я прошу, ладно? Зачем вообще спрашивать меня, если...  
  
\- Хорошо, - обрывает его мужчина. - Будет так, как ты скажешь. Я перезвоню тебе вечером.  
  
Питер откладывает телефон, разжимает ладонь, позволяя юноше сесть на пол.  
  
\- Я пойду? - несмело.  
  
\- Нет. Ты никуда не пойдешь, - Хейл задумчиво постукивает пальцами по своему колену, наклоняясь к лису.  
  
\- Но... я же слышал... Он же сказал меня отпустить...  
  
Питер однобоко улыбается пожимая плечами.  
\- Ты немного переоцениваешь степень влияния советника на альфу стаи... Я с тобой еще не закончил.


	12. Прояснить кое-какие моменты

Лис медленно приоткрывает припухшие губы, подползая ближе к ногам сидящего в кресле альфы. Питер почти заинтересованно смотрит на него, закуривая новую сигарету.  
  
\- Ну насмешник... ну соблазнитель... ну и что? Я не хотел доводить тебя до такого состояния. Правда не хотел, - Кеншин кладет ладонь на колено оборотня, прижимаясь грудью к его ноге, запрокидывает голову, снизу вверх глядя на оборотня. - Тебе бы понравилось...  
  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - Хейл хмыкает, не делая попыток отстранить осторожно ластящегося к нему юношу. - В чем-то ты ведь должен быть хорош.  
  
Лис улыбается, прикусывая губу, и кивает.  
\- Я и хорош. Но ты будто помешан на своем мальчике, - юноша смотрит из-под ресниц, медленно протягивая руку, поглаживая оборотня по бедру. - На тебя бесполезно насылать морок, ты все равно видишь его, даже на четвертую ночь. Это... сильно. - Кенни подползает вплотную.  
  
\- Только сны? А... разговор в коридоре? Я разговаривал с тобой. Ты спрашивал, почему я его не обращу.  
  
\- Нет, это не я, это побочный эффект... - мальчишка перехватывает ладонь Питера, поглаживая тонкими прохладными пальцами. - Просто мысли, которые тебя гложут. Может, мне нужно было просто попросить тебя? Ты бы согласился, если бы я попросил, взять меня? - наклоняет голову, медленно целуя пальцы.   
  
\- Я и сейчас не соглашусь, - Питер насмешливо смотрит на кицунэ.  
  
\- Можно мне остаться? - лисенок невнятно шепчет, прижимаясь губами к запястью мужчины.   
  
\- Нет, не думаю, - голос Хейла остается равнодушным и лис опускает голову ниже, чуть отстраняясь от вервольфа.   
  
\- А о чем думаешь?  
  
\- Сломать тебе что-нибудь на прощание или нет, - Питер смеется, щуря глаза. - Зависит от твоих ответов.  
  
\- Ответов? Я же рассказал тебе, как все происходило, - Кенни резко подается назад, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что перспектива игры в вопрос-ответ с альфой его совершенно не прельщает.  
  
\- Твоя сестра сказала, что не знала, что придет тебе в голову. Но когда я сломал тебе руку - сразу обратилась к моему советнику. Откуда ей знать, что это я тебя покалечил?  
  
Мальчишка напрягается еще заметней, Питер, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжает:  
\- "С тобой проще договориться, чем с одержимой лисицей", так ты сказал? - альфа смотрит алыми глазами, кривя губы. - Мой тебе совет: до того, как начнешь мне врать - позвони сестре и передай, что если она еще хоть что-то скажет Стайлзу, на счет того, что я не сразу тебя отпустил - ты из этого города вообще не уедешь. А он меня простит. Рано или поздно. Так что не надейся на мою склонность потакать ему.  
  
\- А если я не буду врать? - Лис вымученно вздыхает, мотая головой.  
  
\- Это не значит, что я не причиню тебе боли. Впрочем нет. Мне все равно. - Хейл убирает телефон. - Девчонка умнее тебя, значит ее в планы на нашу беседу мы посвящать не будем.  
  
Питер поднимается с кресла, демонстративно разминая плечи и кисти рук, неприятно, голодно улыбаясь, выглядит он при этом как хищник, почуявший запах крови. Хейл присаживается на корточки возле мальчишки, изгибает губы в неискренней улыбке, протягивая руку и хватая его за ворот футболки.  
  
\- Твоя сестренка в курсе твоих планов. Более того - она, скорее всего, тебе и сказала, что делать. - Когти раздирают ярко-синюю футболку, ладонь ложится на горло поскуливающего щенка. - Только не рассчитала твои силы и степень моей... привязанности. И она явно не думала, что ты не умеешь держать язык за зубами.  
  
Альфа быстрым движением переносит ладонь на загривок японца, чуть сжимая, и резким движением опрокидывая его лицом в паркет, явно наслаждаясь происходящим.  
  
\- Её одержимость распространяется только на Стайлза, ей незачем помогать мне, - еще один глухой удар и невнятный скулеж, сдобренный хныканьем. - Значит, все не так просто и радужно-беспомощно, как вы пытаетесь мне доказать. - Хейл тянет мальчишку за шею, заставляя выпрямиться. - Ну так что ты мне скажешь?   
  
Лис мотает головой, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на ледяных глазах вервольфа, тянется рукой к своим разбитым губам и явно сломанному носу, ощупывая. Альфа зло щурится, повторяя финт с соприкосновением с паркетом.  
  
Кеншин надрывно вскрикивает, не пытаясь вывернуться и остается лежать на полу, когда Питер убирает руки поднимаясь.  
  
\- Я еще ногами могу, - доверительно сообщает Хейл. Лис поспешно садится, держась руками за голову.  
  
\- Ну кто ж знал, что ты так прицепишься к этой фразе... - мальчишка размазывает кровь и слезы по лицу. - Да, она одержима. Да, ее цель - безопасность этого мальчишки. А ты - одна сплошная проблема, альфа. Нужно было просто дать ей свободу действий, а не строить из себя форт Нокс.  
  
Питер задумчиво смотрит на юношу.  
\- И в чем план? Он все равно никуда от меня не денется.   
  
\- Да ладно? - Кеншин скалит зубы, истерично фыркая. - Это ты от него никуда не денешься, альфа!  
  
Хейл коротко и четко бьет в челюсть, тут же выпрямляясь и презрительно морщась.  
  
\- Неудачники. Слабые, глупые, вырождающиеся твари. Собирай вещи и вали обратно. Узнаю, что ошиваетесь возле моего советника - приеду и покалечу.  
  
\- Все обещаешь. Мне нет дела до Стайлза, а Рей найдет другой способ вас с ним развести, если решит, что так будет безопаснее, - лис медленно поднимается на ноги. - Я уеду, не беспокойся. Но кое-что тебе скажу, можешь считать это жестом доброй воли: сны тебя не отпустят. Будешь хотеть его до помешательства, пока не получишь. Ну или пока не найдешь замену. Поэтому можешь собирать вещи, альфа, и гнать в Лос-Анджелес.  
  
Мальчишка покачиваясь бредет к двери.  
  
\- Автобус на ЛА через два часа, - вслед ему фыркает Питер. - Я тебя отвезу.  
  
~*~  
  
\- Ты обещал позвонить вечером, - раздраженно вещает Стилински в трубку.  
  
\- Еще вечер, - меланхолично отвечает альфа, только зашедший в квартиру, заставший там к тому же основной состав своей стаи. - Стайлз, я перезвоню.  
  
\- Нет. Ты мне сейчас скажешь...  
  
\- Усадил твоего лиса на автобус, отправил в Лос-Анджелес. Если ему не взбредет в голову слезть на следующей остановке - часов через шесть будет у вас.  
  
\- Питер, - Стайлз ненадолго замолкает. - Ты же его не сразу отпустил?  
  
\- Пришлось прояснить кое-какие моменты, малыш, - жестом приказав стае ждать, Питер возвращается в кабинет, чертыхаясь про себя - кровь мальчишки подсохла на паркете неаккуратным почти черным пятном, заполонив запахом весь кабинет. - Но он вполне себе цел. И здоров. Будет, когда приедет.   
  
\- Ну... я рад, что ты его отпустил, альфа... Ты не убийца, Питер, хоть тебе и нравится думать иначе.  
  
\- Мне не доставляет удовольствия мысль об убийстве, странно подобное слышать от тебя, Стайлз. - Хейл захлопывает дверь кабинета, проворачивая ключ в замке. - Но я могу лишить жизни того, кто будет угрожать тебе.   
  
\- Мне никто не угрожает, параноик ты мохнатый.   
  
\- Стайлз...  
  
\- Да, да, грозный альфа занят, - Стилински фыркает в трубку. - Я перезвоню позже?  
  
\- Я приеду. Не знаю когда, в течение нескольких дней.  
  
\- Ну сейчас-то скажешь почему?   
  
\- Приеду, скажу.   
  
\- Ты невыносим, альфа. Сплошные тайны, секреты, ничего мне не говоришь. Мне никто ничего не говорит. Мне это надоело.   
  
\- Стайлз. Прекрати истерику. Приеду - поговорим.  
  
\- Ты хоть чувствуешь себя лучше? - заботливость в голосе способна умилить кого угодно, даже Хейла.  
  
\- Лучше, - и почти не ложь, если не учитывать предупреждения японского хвостатого засранца.   
  
~*~  
  
\- Новости? - альфа осматривает стаю: Тай, Билл, Адри и Дерек.   
  
Между первым и последним - вечная борьба за доминирование: племянник считает, что прав на свое мнение у него больше, но Хейл все равно первым выслушивает Тайлера. Не потому, что Дерек вызывает в нем какой-то особый вид неприязни, а потому, что Питер знает - племянник долго его бетой не пробудет. Оклемается, подзабудет как все было в прошлый раз, и отправится сколачивать новую стаю. Питер и не против.  
  
Но начинает, что удивительно, Адри.   
  
Не слишком сильная, не самая уравновешенная, но достаточно рассудительная девица с глубокими синими глазами, фантастическими кулинарными талантами (фантастически ужасающими, если быть точнее) и способностью взглядом осадить Билла в любом состоянии.   
  
\- Этот парень, которого убили... Он был оборотнем. Не местным. Я разузнала... Просто разузнала, - волчица неловко улыбается. - Омега, но он не подходил Бэйкон Хиллс.  
  
Адри - девушка общительная, но не болтливая. Питер задумчиво наклоняет голову, раздумывая, со сколькими людьми и оборотнями она умудрилась переговорить, чтобы разузнать это.  
  
\- Его сюда притащили, - продолжает волчица. - Они специально выбрали его и специально притащили сюда. У тебя есть предположения, что будет дальше? И почему он? Питер?  
  
Тайлер делает движение, чтобы усадить вставшую волчицу обратно на диван, но Питер едва заметно качает головой, останавливая рыжего оборотня и позволяя женщине подойти.   
  
\- Сомневаешься? - мягко кладет ладонь на щеку волчицы, поглаживая, заглядывая в холодные, льдистым светом залитые глаза, поалевшим волчьим взглядом. - Сомневаешься во мне?  
  
Женщина опускает взгляд, качая головой, чуть сутуля плечи в знак подчинения.   
  
\- Иди сядь, - альфа легко хлопает ее по плечу, подталкивая обратно к дивану. - Что будет дальше я не знаю. Мы не можем только по одному убийству сделать выводы о каких-либо конкретных целях или каких-то конкретных людях.  
  
\- Ты сказал Дитону, что кто-то хочет призвать барона Субботу, - обвиняюще произносит Адри.  
  
Питер непонимающе смотрит на Тайлера, а тот лишь пожимает плечами "извини, мол, я забыл им рассказать". Альфа покачивает головой, хмыкая.  
  
\- Это правда?   
  
\- Боишься вуду? - равнодушно интересуется Питер. - Не суть важно кто и кого хочет призвать. Не важно даже, возможно это или нет. Я думаю так: чернокожий - для аутентичности; мелкий воришка - потому что таких выгоднее приносить в жертву, как бесполезных членов общества; оборотень - предупреждение; омега, потому что легче поймать. Это при условии, что мы не столкнулись с настоящим колдуном вуду, и можем опираться на те знания, что можно найти в общем доступе.  
  
\- Самди же не воинственный дух. Зачем вообще его призывать? - Тайлер поднимает глаза на альфу, пожимая плечами. - Я не поверю, что кому-то охота создавать армию зомби с помощью Гробовщика.  
  
\- А то, что он покровитель головорезов - ты не учитываешь? - подает голос Дерек.  
  
\- Ты где это вычитал? - альфа поворачивается к племяннику, вопросительно вскидывая брови.  
  
Бета пожимает плечами.  
\- В голове уже все смешалось, не вспомню, где именно прочел. Покровитель бандитов и головорезов. Так что, Питер, если рассматривать эту акцию как предупреждение, то это не предупреждение о войне.   
  
\- Это предупреждение о бойне без каких либо правил...  
  
\- И кодекса? - обеспокоенно вскидывается Адри.   
  
\- При чем здесь кодекс? Он может регулировать наши отношения с охотниками и с людьми, но не друг с другом.   
  
Женщина пожимает плечами, неуверенно глядя на задумчивого альфа-волка.  
\- Ардженты знают, что этот парень был оборотнем?  
  
\- Нет, но скоро разузнают, это не сложно, если знать кого и как спрашивать. А уж они-то знают.  
  
Питер кивает - значит охотники в это дело не полезут. Если только неугомонная девчонка не решит, что ее драгоценному недоальфе что-то угрожает. Не должна бы.  
  
\- Тихо, - альфа спокойно обрывает зашумевшую компанию. - Нет смысла строить предположения из воздуха. Смотрите друг за другом и за волчатами. За Дитоном приглядывайте. Передай Девкалиону, чтоб не выпускал из вида своего советника.  
  
Дерек поднимает мрачный взгляд, привычно придавая лицу хмурое выражение, сводя брови к переносице.  
\- Снова уедешь? Не кажется, что сейчас не время?  
  
Питер коротко рычит в ответ, с удовольствием наблюдая за болезненной реакцией беты.  
\- Не твое дело, племянник.   
  
~*~  
  
В конце концов - что плохого в снах? "Расслабься и получай удовольствие, тем более, что подоплеку происходящего ты знаешь" - мысль сработала бы, если бы альфа был уверен, что не обратится, что в следующий раз потеря контроля не зайдет дальше.  
Хейл знает, что несмотря на сильный внутренний якорь и железный самоконтроль, "предохранители" у него ни к черту, и снова слететь с катушек ему будет непростительно легко. Тем более, что для него путь до безумия - проторенная тропа.  
  
Альфе приходится приложить немало усилий, чтобы не уснуть этой ночью - он едет к старому особняку Хейлов, с мрачным удовлетворением рассматривая остов здания - начавшийся ремонт еще и не заметен даже, разве что волчата перетащили все, что еще имело хоть какую-то ценность или практическую пользу, в лофт.   
  
Здание, темнеющее на фоне леса выжженными балками и стенами, не вызывает у Хейла почти никаких эмоций - точнее, ему бы хотелось так думать. Хотя бы потому, что он и сам точно не знал, зачем поехал именно сюда.   
  
Скорее всего потому, что это место - дважды место его "почти-смерти" - может отбить желание думать о чем угодно.   
  
Питер сидит на капоте машины, не заходя в дом, даже не подходя к нему, задумчиво курит, периодически поглядывая на убывающую луну.


	13. Скучный серый волк

\- Может, тебе лучше привезти его в Бэйкон Хиллс?  
  
Альфа услышал своего бету еще задолго до появления его в своем поле зрения, но виду не подал, равнодушно рассматривая остов выгоревшего здания.  
  
\- Ты же боишься, что на него начнут охоту? И лисы эти. Тоже та еще проблема.  
Питер переводит спокойный, почти равнодушный взгляд на Тайлера, жестом приглашая садиться рядом. Оборотень приглашение принимает, садясь на капот, задумчиво рассматривая своего альфу.  
  
\- Я не могу забрать его с учебы. Это несправедливо по отношению к нему.  
  
\- Тебе ли не знать, что понятие справедливости нежизнеспособно в современных, да и вообще в каких бы то ни было, реалиях. Так будет спокойнее. Тебе в первую очередь, а значит и нам всем.   
  
Хейл качает головой, принимая из рук оборотня бутылку виски, но не пьет, скучающе рассматривая емкость.  
  
\- И я не знаю, почему я должен говорить тебе то, что ты и без моих слов знаешь, Питер. - добавляет Тайлер, замолкая на секунду, а затем продолжая. - Хотя знаю, вообще-то. Потому что я твой друг. Ну так вот, Питер, как твой друг и как часть твоей стаи, я тебе говорю - привези его обратно. Хотя бы пока мы не разберемся с этим всем. Здесь за ним можно будет присмотреть. Ты же помнишь, что рассказала Адри. Этот парень, которого разорвали, не местный. Специально притащили. И, если нужно им будет достать Стайлза, они и его притащат.  
  
\- Ты думаешь, я этого не знаю? - холодно произносит альфа, скептично изгибая бровь.  
  
\- Я думаю, что ты не очень хочешь об этом думать, Питер, - Тайлер забирает из рук альфы бутылку, отпивая. - Хочешь, я тебе озвучу то, о чем ты думаешь?  
  
\- Ты уже озвучил достаточно, - жестко обрывает бету Хейл и рыжий мужчина, пожимая плечами, замолкает.   
  
\- Скажешь, что будешь делать?  
  
\- Ты говоришь так, будто у меня в действительности есть выбор. Тай, - альфа делает здоровенный глоток виски и снова возвращает бутылку. - Нет у меня выбора.   
  
\- И не надо это рассматривать как "я порчу ему жизнь". Ты ему жизнь спасаешь...   
  
\- Тайлер, когда настанет тот скорбный день, в который мне понадобится помощь психолога, я все равно скорее обращусь к советнице Девкалиона, чем к тебе. У нее хотя бы диплом есть.  
  
\- Ну уж спасибо так спасибо, - бета замолкает, отводя взгляд от своего вожака. - Ладно, я перегнул с советами, альфа. Ты сам все знаешь.  
  
\- Знаю.  
  
~*~  
  
\- Доброе утро, шериф. Не ожидал, знаете ли, застать вас утром на пороге своей квартиры.  
  
\- Я, в общем-то тоже не ожидал застать тебя утром с этой стороны порога твоей квартиры, - шериф вопросительно оглядывает оборотня, прокручивающего ключи в дверных замках.  
  
\- Вам интересно где я был? У меня в собственности еще и особняк, Джон, решил съездить, посмотреть как ремонт продвигается.  
  
\- Другого времени ты, конечно не нашел - отец Стайлза проходит в квартиру, оглядываясь и следует за Хейлом в зал. - Сказали же вам не шататься ночью по лесу. Я, в случае чего, за тебя ручаться не буду, Питер.  
  
\- Это и не нужно, - альфа жестом приглашает шерифа садиться. - По какому поводу в такую рань?  
  
\- Думаешь, у меня много может быть поводов для разговоров? - Джон пожимает плечами. - Я по поводу Стайлза. Он звонил мне, сказал, что хочет приехать. Звонил вчера вечером. Я не уверен, правильно ли я поступил, но я попросил его остаться в Лос-Анджелесе.  
  
Альфа заинтересованно смотрит на мужчину, кивком предлагая продолжать.  
  
\- И, мне кажется, его это не просто обидело, а... очень обидело. В общем, у меня к тебе просьба...  
  
\- Съездить за ним? - Питер чуть удивленно приподнимает брови.  
  
\- Не за ним, а к нему, Хейл. Ему действительно нечего делать в Бэйкон Хиллс.  
  
\- Я думаю, здесь для него будет безопаснее.   
  
\- Меня не волнует твое мнение, Питер. Он мой сын и я, вообще-то, могу решать, что для него лучше.  
  
Альфа решает проигнорировать этот выпад, зная, что в целом, шерифу не справиться с объединенным мнением альфы и его советника, это они уже проходили не раз. А Стайлз совершенно точно не будет против того, чтобы вернуться домой на несколько недель.   
  
Шериф, кажется, догадывается, почему, по слухам вовсе не являющийся оплотом терпимости волк, никак не реагирует на его слова, и качает головой.  
\- Но тебе нет дела, потому что ты считаешь, что у тебя больше прав распоряжаться его жизнью?  
  
Альфа мгновение не совсем понимающе смотрит на старшего Стилински, затем качает головой.  
\- Даже если мы сойдемся на мнении, что ему самому стоит распоряжаться своей жизнью, окажется, что он рванет сюда при первой же возможности. Но я не могу утверждать, что на дорогах сейчас безопасно. Особенно для него. Поэтому я лучше съезжу за ним сам.   
  
Шериф поджимает губы, кивая.  
  
\- Как продвигается расследование?  
  
\- Совершенно никаких зацепок. То есть вообще - ни отпечатков пальцев, ни ДНК, ни каких-либо подозрительных связей у этого парня. То есть, относительно подозрительных, поскольку промышлял-то он мелким воровством. Никаких гаитян в округе. Пришли, убили и ушли, так что ли? Это из-за дерева, верно?  
  
Питер кивает.  
\- Они могут вернуться, а могут и не вернуться, все зависит от того, что они себе напророчили этим жертвоприношением. Но, я думаю, мы еще столкнемся с теми, кто это сделал - иначе бы они не стали оставлять такой... бардак на месте. Это пренебрежение. Ко мне. К моей стае. - Хейл тихо взрыкивает, хищно скалясь, но тут же переводит абсолютно спокойный взгляд на шерифа. - Впрочем, вам это не должно быть интересно, Джон, верно?  
  
~*~  
  
Если ехать достаточно быстро и обладать достаточной долей везения, то можно добраться до Лос-Анджелеса часов за шесть. То есть можно выехать после обеда, а к вечеру уже быть на месте. Альфа задумчиво осматривает пустую темную квартиру - предупреждать Стайлза он не стал, поэтому удивляться его отсутствию дома было бы крайне нелогично.   
  
Вопрос, где искать неугомонного мальчишку, решает сам неугомонный мальчишка, решив позвонить своему волку, чтобы пьяным в стельку голосом возвестить в трубку:  
\- Я приеду домой, альфа. Мне все равно, что вы там с отцом удумали, это уже ни в какие ворота не лезет, потому что, знаешь, он вчера вечером запретил мне приезжать в Бэйкон Хиллс...   
  
\- Стайлз...  
  
\- И не отговаривай меня, даже не пробуй, волчара. Да, сейчас я пьян, - считает нужным уточнить друид, пытаясь перекричать глухие басы доносящейся музыки, - но я об этом весь день думал, и если ты попытаешься снова меня оставить в Лос-Анджелесе, я тебе клянусь, чувак, мы расстанемся и мне плевать на эти волчьи заморочки и вообще всю эту мистическую хрень, потому что...  
  
\- Стайлз, заткнись на минуту. Сначала скажи мне где ты.  
  
\- Зачем, волчище? Потратишь на дорогу пять с лишним часов, чтобы вытащить меня из этого дома разврата? - Стилински смеется, замолкая на секунду, делая глоток чего-то явно крепкого, если судить по судорожному выдоху и вдоху после глотка. - Так я к этому времени уже сам отсюда выберусь и без твоей помощи. Потому что мне не нужна твоя помощь, альфа, и защита твоя не нужна. Я не ребенок, я могу сам решать, что мне делать. Понятно тебе, волк?  
  
\- Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, - Питер ходит по квартире, небрежно запихивая в сумку вещи мальчишки - нет желания везти его сюда, ждать пока протрезвеет... Пусть уже трезвеет дома.   
  
\- "Джунгли", чувак, я та-акой сентиментальный, - Стайлз заливается смехом.   
  
\- Значит жди. И перестань пить, ненавижу, когда ты напиваешься и блюешь в машине.  
  
\- Стоп. Ты где сейчас? - музыка затихает, и, судя по комментарию "ох ты ж блять, холодина", парень выходит на улицу.  
  
\- В твоей квартире. Собираю твои вещи.   
  
\- Зачем? - голос становится растерянным.  
  
\- Поедем домой. Раз уж ты все равно решил приехать, думаю, в университете ты все дела уладил?  
  
\- Да, - недоуменно и на удивление трезво. - Выпросил две недели. Питер? Что-то случилось? Что-то с отцом?  
  
\- Нет, - альфа спешит прервать начинающий бурлить поток мысли. - С твоим отцом все в порядке, видел его сегодня утром. Со всеми все в порядке.   
  
\- Не со всеми, - внезапно тянет Стайлз, снова хмельным голосом. - Приезжай, тут недалеко. А я еще выпью, раз мне сегодня не за руль.  
  
И бросает трубку, гаденыш. Альфа со вздохом убирает телефон в карман, решая что поедут они в таком случае на машине Стайлза. Салон этой консервной банки Хейлу совершенно не жаль.   
  
~*~  
  
"Приезжай. Тут недалеко". Питеру хочется забить эти слова глубоко в очаровательно узкую глотку этого мелкого сукиного сына. Потому что блуждать по Лос-Анджелеским подворотням человеку, не особо привыкшему к большому городу... А тем более оборотню... Питер начинает беситься на двадцатой минуте поисков. Через полчаса, бросив машину в каком-то из дворов, Хейл уже выходит из себя от бушующей ярости. К тому же громкая музыка, визгливые голоса, резкий запах алкоголя, пота, дурманящий аромат легких наркотиков - все это выводит из себя. Выводит из себя волка и без того находящегося на грани, мечущегося в клетке человеческого разума, одержимого одним желанием - подмять под себя своего человека. Хотя уже проскальзывает мысль о том, что взять можно любого, кто прогнет под волком спину, ведь возбуждение становится все более болезненным с каждым часом, а мысли становятся душными, вязкими, слишком жаркими.   
  
Альфа отгораживается от дурмана клуба черными очками - алые глаза могут произвести неправильное впечатление, хотя на самом деле Питер бы сильно удивился, если бы хоть кто-то из беснующихся, бесстыдно липнущих к нему, подростков обратил сейчас внимание на ярко-красные глаза мужчины.   
  
Учитывая все эти факты, включая блуждавшие по телу руки пары девиц, привлеченных не слишком вписывающимся в обстановку клуба мужчиной, пьяная, широченная улыбка Стайлза действует на волка как красная тряпка на быка.  
\- Ты долго, - возвещает миру Стилински, невыносимо широко открывая свой невозможный рот.  
  
\- Найти тебя было немного сложнее, чем ты предполагал, - глухо и зло рычит Хейл, преодолевая ту пару шагов, что отделяла его от сидящего на высоком барном стуле мальчишки. Хейл вжимает его в стойку, игнорируя чье-то возмущенное восклицание, ведет носом вдоль ключиц, слишком соблазнительно выпирающих из-под широкого выреза футболки.  
  
\- Питер... - хрипло, почти беззвучно, хватаясь непослушными пальцами за плечи вервольфа. - Ох черт, волк...   
  
Питер недовольно рычит, чувствуя чужие запахи на коже своего мальчика,сильнее впивается пальцами под ребра, прижимая юношу к себе.  
  
Стайлз не говорит альфе, что ему уже трижды за вечер предлагали отсосать, что один раз зажали в углу, хорошенько облапав, что он, кажется, целовался с каким-то парнем после второго стакана виски-колы. Стайлз протягивает руки, касаясь волос злящегося хищника, потому что инстинкт самосохранения не подводит Стилински в одном - он точно знает, что попусту злить альфу не стоит.   
  
\- С кем ты был? - в глазах темно от злости, но мягкие, успокаивающие прикосновения тонких пальцев немного снимают напряжение.   
  
\- Ни с кем, - пьяно и томно тянет Стайлз, тянет мужчину к себе, обвивая длинными ногами. - А если бы с кем-то и был, я б разве позволил лапать мою шею? Я же знаю, что ты меня обнюхиваешь как сырную палочку...  
  
Питер, никогда не испытывавшей особой страсти к сырным палочкам, поднимает удивленный взгляд на пьяного подростка.  
  
\- Ну ты их всегда с таким подозрением обнюхиваешь, - улыбается Стайлз, кладя ладонь на щеку Питера. - Как будто их аконитом начиняют. Ооо, Хейл, ну перестань. Ты что, правда думаешь, что я способен... Нет, не способен, - мальчишка качает перед носом волка пальцем, затем подцепляет ворот футболки, оттягивая, обнажая тонкие ключицы и нежную кожу. - На... обнюхивай... Ну давай...  
  
Альфа ведется на провокацию только потому, что желание заполучить этого мальчика слишком велико. Стайлз довольно и громко стонет, чувствуя горячее, сбитое дыхание, жаркие губы, влажные прикосновения языка, выгибается, дурманя волка запахом своего возбуждения.  
  
Хейл отступает на пару шагов, рывком сдергивая разомлевшего юношу с высокого стула и прижимая к себе.   
  
\- Больно... - неуверенно тянет Стайлз, задыхаясь от того, с какой силой впиваются жесткие пальцы под ребра. - Хейл, я сейчас заору... У меня будут... повреждения внутренних органов... однозначно...  
  
\- Я тебе устрою тяжкие телесные, если ты сейчас не замолчишь и не станешь нормально передвигать ноги, - нежно тянет альфа, медленно, но верно продвигаясь к выходу из клуба.  
  
\- Я думал, ты меня трахнешь... Я давно хотел потрахаться в клубе, это отличное клише, но ты не любишь клубы, скучный, скучный Хейл... Серьезный, грозный альфа... Мне скучно... Я напился... Ха! И как ты умудрился приехать именно тогда, когда я решил напиться?  
  
\- Почуял, что ты впишешься задницей в неприятности, - бросает Питер, выталкивая юношу на холодную улицу.  
  
Стилински застывает, неловко взмахивая руками, несколько секунд хватает ртом морозный воздух и тут же начинает мелко дрожать.  
  
\- Питер... Куртка... - альфа подталкивает его в спину, заставляя сделать пару шагов и накидывает на плечи юноши куртку.  
  
\- Когда успел? - Стайлз вдумчиво запутывается в рукавах. - Все-то ты успеваешь, Питер Хейл. Куда мы? Ну... не лапай меня на людях... - Стайлз ноет на всю абсолютно пустую парковку, пока альфа вытягивает ключи от машины из кармана его брюк. - И... Я не разрешал тебе садится за руль моей машины... Ты не любишь мою Бетти, Хейл... Грозный Хейл вообще никого не любит... Ну, кроме меня...  
  
\- Боже, Стайлз, заткнись, - ликан зло рычит, сильно сжимая рукой плечо мальчишки, подтаскивая его к джипу.  
  
\- Ты играешь в Дерека? - Стилински расплывается в улыбке. - Тебе не идет, ты не хмурый волк... Не хочу в машину... Там душно... Мне нравится здесь... Прохладненько... - Стайлз приваливается спиной к дверце джипа, запрокидывая голову, чтобы порассматривать темное вечернее небо. - Будешь ругать меня дома? О... Устроим ролевые игры, - Тонкий палец, покачиваясь, пытается застыть перед носом чуть наклонившегося к человеку оборотня. - Разнообразим... сексуальную... жизнь. Да? Ох, Питер, ты теплый... - Стайлз отталкивается от машины, запуская холодные ладони под плащ вервольфа. - Теплый волк... Скучный, но теплый.   
  
\- Я - скучный? - Питер прекрасно понимает, что требовать сейчас ответа от безобразно пьяного мальчишки смысла нет, но фраза задевает слишком сильно.  
  
\- Скучный серый волк, - повторяет Стилински. - В моем возрасте нужно совершать безумства... - холодные ладони скользят по спине, оглаживая мышцы. - И это не должна быть беготня по лесу и всякая прочая волчья херня...  
  
Питер почти невольно наклоняется еще ближе, неспешно накрывая горячие мокрые губы своего мальчика поцелуем.


	14. Домой

Стилински удовлетворенно вздыхает, оставляя волку полную уверенность в том, что он опять повелся на провокацию несносного юнца, и приоткрывает рот, позволяя мужчине привычно доминировать, ласкать, доводить до жалких поскуливаний.   
  
Альфа слышит, как мгновенно убыстряется сердцебиение его мальчика - это всегда льстит, это всегда признание: "я чертовски хочу тебя" - чувствует, как теплеют, согреваясь его ладони, уже поднырнувшие под тонкую ткань рубашки.   
  
\- Трахаться в машине - тоже отличное клише, - уверенно произносит Стайлз, отрываясь от губ вервольфа.  
  
\- Трахать пьяного подростка в машине? Однозначное клише.   
  
\- Не такого уж и пьяного, - Стайлз прикусывает нижнюю губу Питера, чуть оттягивая, жмется бедрами, опуская ладони на поясницу. - Так что скажешь?  
  
\- Иди в машину, вот что я тебе скажу. Не хватало еще, чтоб ты мне все уши прожужжал про то, что отморозил себе жизненно важные органы.  
  
Стайлз, надув губы обходит машину, залезая на пассажирское сиденье, пока Хейл закидывает сумку с его вещами назад.  
  
\- Вот так значит? Я начинаю подозревать, что это мне тебя надо обнюхивать на предмет... - Стилински не успевает договорить, потому что альфа, коротко зарычав, тянет его на себя, жестко и жадно впиваясь в губы. Стайлз неловко хватается за плечи оборотня, неуклюже шаря ладонями по груди, довольно мычит, кусая в ответ губы вервольфа, запинаясь перебирается к альфе на колени, восторженно глядя на него сверху вниз. Питер сдвигает сиденье как можно дальше от руля, чуть откидывая спинку кресла, юноша, тихо хрюкнув от смеха, заваливается ему на грудь, часто и влажно целуя шею, неловко расстегивая мелкие пуговицы на рубашке.  
  
\- Не замерзнешь? - Хейл с явным удовольствием наблюдает за тем, как мальчишка стягивает с себя куртку и футболку.  
  
Стайлз качает головой, снова прижимаясь к мужчине, прогибаясь под уверенными прикосновениями рук, скользящих по спине, оглаживающих ягодицы, ловко расстегивающих ремень и ширинку джинсов. Юноша хрипло стонет, когда пальцы касаются обтянутого тонкой тканью белья члена, толкается бедрами в руку, недовольно мыча, требуя больше, ближе. Питер хрипло, по-волчьи посмеивается, наблюдая за недовольным лицом подростка, тянется ближе, смачно кусая за шею, запускает пальцы под белье, туже обхватывая возбужденный, уже чуть влажный на головке член. Стайлз прижимается к губам Питера, рвано толкаясь бедрами в ласкающую руку, тонко стонет, вцепляясь пальцами в волосы, ловя губами довольные порыкивания своего хищника.  
  
\- Такого малышка Бетти еще не видела, - хрипло смеется Стилински, отстраняясь, неловко, заваливаясь на бок, выпутываясь из джинсов, и снова седлая Питера, рывком стянувшего брюки до колен.  
  
\- Ну, она у тебя взрослая девочка. Я бы даже сказал - староватая, - альфа перехватывает руки мальчишки, вздумавшего было отстаивать честь своей потрепанной тачки, дергает его себя, вынуждая вскинуть задницу.  
  
\- Не дай бог кому приспичит шататься по парковке сейчас, - сдавленно стонет Стайлз, чувствуя влажные и холодные от слюны пальцы, мягко, но нетерпеливо поглаживающие сжатый вход.   
  
\- Кто-то хотел безумств, - хрипло рычит альфа, осторожно вводя пару пальцев в податливое, привычно принимающее его тело.  
  
Стилински мычит что-то очень согласное, быстро кивая, выгибается, на выдохе широко раскрывая рот, когда Питер, нетерпеливо зарычав, заменяет пальцы членом и замирает, жестко обхватывая ладонями бедра и медленно, по полдюйма, толкаясь в горячую узость родного тела. Стайлз вцепляется пальцами в края рубашки, послушно, медленно опуская бедра, остро и четко ощущая в себе разгоряченную плоть, жмурится до белых кругов перед глазами, закусывая губы. Альфа, резко вскинув бедра, заставляет мальчишку полностью принять в себя член, кажется не обращая внимания на глухой болезненный вскрик. Но Стилински знает, что это не так - теплые руки, прижимаясь к коже, уже вытягивают болезненные ощущения, оставляя лишь сладкую, предвкушающую истому.   
  
\- Что с тобой? - юноша понимает, что с его волком не все в порядке - Хейл никогда не причиняет ему боли, в каком бы состоянии не был.  
  
Питер извиняющеся гладит выгнутую спину, чуть приподнимаясь, целуя тонкие ключицы, не открывая глаз.   
\- Тише... - Стилински замолкает, осторожно касаясь губами лба своего хищника, краем сознания замечает, что хмель из него выбило совершенно, гладит ладонями поджарое сильное тело, задевая ногтями соски, процарапывая алые, тут же исчезающие дорожки к животу, льнет ближе, неспешно покачивая бедрами, довольно вслушиваясь в хриплый стон, срывающийся с губ мужчины. Ноги разъезжаются и левая так и норовит соскользнуть с узкого сиденья, но Питер, буквально вжимает колено в свое бедро, запрокидывая голову, неожиданно беззащитно выставляя обнаженное горло.  
  
Вот поэтому Стайлз любит быть сверху - чтобы видеть, как его волка изгибает в блаженной истоме, чтобы чувствовать и видеть, как же он хочет своего человека - хочет постоянно, страстно, собственнически. Стилински двигается короткими рывками - никогда не умел делать этого плавно - но альфа не протестует, сильнее сжимая пальцы, сдерживая себя, чтобы не оцарапать тонкую кожу. В салоне становится жарко, даже душно, старое, явно не рассчитанное на подобное, сиденье жалобно поскрипывает с каждым, все убыстряющимся движением Стайлза, чувствующего близость разрядки Хейла и старающегося впустить его ближе, прижаться теснее, прочувствовать каждый его хриплый вздох.  
  
Разрядка - яркая, до боли в висках, до гортанного вскрика, и следом кончает Питер, загнано дыша и прижимая к себе своего мальчика. Стайлз распластывается по его груди, обвивая руками шею, довольно мычит, прижимаясь губами к горячей коже.  
  
\- Разврат, - резюмирует Стилински через пару минут, привставая и невольно поеживаясь от мгновенно остывшего воздуха. - Надо в твоей машине повторить.  
  
\- Ну нет, - фыркает альфа, расслабленно наблюдая, как Стайлз вытирает сухой салфеткой свою сперму с его живота и груди.  
  
\- Ну да, - Стилински хихикает, все еще немного пьяно, пытаясь одеться и не выбить при этом ногой стекло. - Повезешь меня в родные пенаты?  
  
Хейл открывает окно, включая печку и закуривая, под недовольное бурчание хозяина машины.  
\- Ты же так туда рвался, разве я могу тебе отказать?  
  
\- Ну ты-то как раз можешь. Ты иногда можешь даже не вестись на мой щенячий взгляд, - обвиняюще фыркает мальчишка.  
  
\- Когда это такое было? - Питер удивленно вскидывает брови, ощущая как морок, стягивающий разум, рассеивается.  
  
\- Когда я просил купить мне железную дорогу, - благодушно мурлычет Стайлз. - Я делал щенячьи глаза, а ты сказал, что этот монстр не будет стоять у нас в спальне.  
  
\- А, так это был "щенячий взгляд"? - Хейл смеется, припоминая. - Ну что ж, я запомню. Окей. Интересные у тебя представления о щенках.  
  
\- Да ну тебя! - Стайлз шутливо стучит кулаком по плечу оборотня, но быстро устает, практически переползая со своего кресла ему на грудь.  
  
\- Можешь перелезть назад и спать, - сообщает Питер, выкидывая сигарету. - Под утро будем в Бэйкон Хиллс. Продемонстрирую тебя отцу и будешь отсыпаться.  
  
\- Нет, не хочу назад, - капризно надувает губы мальчишка, пристегиваясь. - Я должен следить за тем, как ты обходишься с моей девочкой. Ты ее не любишь.  
  
Питер качает головой, выезжая с парковки.  
  
  
\- Что ты имел в виду, когда говорил что не со всеми все в порядке? - запоздало вспоминает Питер, поворачиваясь к задремавшему Стайлзу.  
  
\- М? Когда я такое говорил?  
  
\- Когда звонил мне. Я сказал, что со всеми все в порядке, а ты ответил, что не со всеми. Что случилось?  
  
\- Кенни не приехал. Реико ждала, но он не приехал... - Сонно бормочет мальчишка, вытирая губы тыльной стороной ладони. - Но я с ней не разговариваю, потому что я долго ее тряс на тему - с чего она вообще ко мне прицепилась, и мне не понравился ответ.  
  
\- Чувствую, мне ответ тоже не понравится, - Хейл вопросительно смотрит на подростка.  
  
\- Не понравится. Совсем. Но я тебе не скажу, ну как ты решишь ее того... - Стайлз широко улыбается.  
  
\- Я все равно узнаю. Из тебя вытрясу или из нее. На тебя у меня больше рычагов воздействия.  
  
\- О, волчара, если ты намекаешь на то, что откажешь мне в доступе к твоему телу, то я еще очень сильно посомневаюсь - кто будет больше страдать, учитывая, что полнолуние через пару недель. Кому-то будет предстоять тяжелая ночь.  
  
\- У меня уже была тяжелая ночь, пока ты мотался по конференциям, - фыркает альфа.  
  
\- Ну ладно тебе... я ж не виноват... Я же не могу сказать: "Хей ребята, извиняйте, в полнолуние мне лучше не выходить из квартиры, потому что ближе к утру под моей дверью будет шкрестись здоровенный оборотень, обуреваемый желанием оттрахать меня в стольких позах, сколько ему на ум придет"...  
  
\- Не можешь?  
  
\- Не могу, Питер, - твердо повторяет Стайлз, сдерживая смех.  
  
\- Жаль, - подводит итог альфа, снова устремляя взгляд на пустынную дорогу.  
  
Стилински подозрительно смотрит на мужчину.  
\- И чего ты задумал? - Хейл с невинным видом пожимает плечами. - Альфа. Ты что-то задумал. Какую-то страшную кару? Признавайся.  
  
Питер знает, что самый действенный способ заставить Стайлза говорить - это упорно молчать. Просто потому, что Стилински сам выдумает сотню вариантов развития событий, из них выберет худший, решит, что именно это и задумал Питер, ужаснется и сдастся. Именно это и происходит после десяти минут обрывочных встревоженных расспросов.  
  
\- Ну... Она сказала что для нее я - в каких-то там их сакральных смыслах, заметь! - такая же пара, как для тебя.  
  
Стайлз взвизгивает в тон с тормозами своей машины, судорожно цепляясь за сиденье автомобиля.  
  
\- Черт, мне надо было промолчать. Мне вообще не нужно было этого узнавать. Питер. Питер, тихо-тихо-тихо, не ломай мне машину... - юноша осторожно укладывает пальцы на когтистую ладонь, до тихого похрустывания сжимающую руль, отстегивает ремень, поворачиваясь, придвигаясь ближе, касаясь рукой виска вервольфа, мягко оглаживая вздувшуюся жилку. - Тщщщ... Ну что ты. Я же сказал "в каких-то там сакральных смыслах"...  
  
\- Я тебе говорил, - с трудом, сквозь рык, произносит Питер. - Я тебе говорил, что она предъявляет на тебя права. Ты не поверил. Ты никогда не делаешь так, как я тебе говорю.  
Питер замолкает, стараясь дышать размеренней, успокаивая взбунтовавшееся сердце, пока Стайлз осторожно касается тонкими пальцами его рук и лица. - И где она сейчас?  
  
\- Уехала искать брата... - Стайлз наклоняется, тихо и размеренно дыша в ухо мужчины. - Я не поехал с ней. Я слегка в шоке был. Пошел в бар, решил напиться, потом решил тебе позвонить... дальше ты знаешь. Правда я хотел завтра поехать, потому что дорога-то, по большому счету, одна... Так что мы еще, может с ней и столкнемся. Если она не свернула в какой-нибудь городок по пути.  
  
\- Надейся, что не столкнемся, - Хейл убирает руки с руля, чуть встряхивая кистями, и кладет обратно. - Пристегнись, поедем дальше.  
  
~*~  
  
До города остается минут сорок, когда Стайлз, встрепенувшись, хватает Питера за запястье, заставляя притормозить. Хейл и сам замечает небрежно припаркованную у обочины маленькую белую машинку, с распахнутой настежь дверью. Примечательно, что водителя поблизости не наблюдается. Питер, в отличии от Стайлза не сразу узнает машину лисицы - только подойдя поближе и принюхавшись. Стилински опасливо жмется, оглядываясь на глухой лес, простирающийся по обе стороны дороги.  
  
\- Что скажешь? - поднимает глаза на настороженно принюхивающегося вервольфа.  
  
\- Не моя территория.  
  
\- Что? - непонимающе.  
  
\- Я говорю, что здесь еще не моя территория. Но я чую одну из тех стай. - Альфа шумно раздувает ноздри, обходя машину.  
  
\- С ней что-то случилось, - констатирует Стайлз и Питер прекрасно знает, что за этим последует.  
  
\- Если ты думаешь, что мы сейчас попремся в лес...  
  
\- И тут следы на снегу...   
  
\- Стайлз? - юноша застегивает куртку, поднимая взгляд. - Стайлз, мы не пойдем ее искать.  
  
\- Ошибаешься, - твердо произносит Стилински, возвращаясь к машине и доставая из багажника биту. Питер чуть закатывает глаза. - Пойдем. Я ее тут не брошу.  
  
Теоретически можно было бы схватить брыкающегося подростка, закинуть на плечо, потом запихать на заднее сиденье машины и отвезти домой. А потом всю оставшуюся жизнь выслушивать обвинения в свой адрес. С другой стороны Хейла гложет любопытство, пересиливая даже природную осторожность - Питер иногда думает, что заразился этим от Стилински. Только поэтому он, закрыв машину, двигается вслед за подростком, угрюмо рассматривая следы на снегу. Стайлз рвется вперед, но Питер, двигаясь неспешно и постоянно принюхиваясь, ловит его за локоть, дергая к себе как зарвавшегося щенка, заставляет идти рядом. Мальчишка, что-то пробурчав, пытается отстать на полшага, но этого альфа ему тоже не позволяет, сквозь зубы грозя прикупить-таки Стайлзу ошейник с поводком.  
  
Запахи сгущаются, становятся отчетливее - помимо оборотней и лисы Питер чувствует запах человека - старого человека - запах пороха и оружейного металла и... аконита?  
  
Альфа останавливается, придерживая шагающего рядом друида.  
\- Аконит, - коротко и резко.  
  
\- Охотники? - шепотом, настороженно оглядываясь.  
  
Питер качает головой - старик, которого он чует, слишком стар. Джерард, конечно, тоже далеко не молод, но эта тварь и не ходит в одиночку. Охотники вообще не ходят в одиночку - тут их Питер не осуждает, в конце-концов им всегда стоит рассчитывать на то, что они столкнутся с целой стаей оборотней.  
  
\- Тогда почему аконит? Вообще - почему аконит? - Стайлз непонимающе шепчет.  
  
Потому что здесь недавно стреляли - приходит на ум альфе. Потому что для верности аконитом заряжены не только пули, им пропитан насквозь весь металл оружия. Потому что кто-то идет не на войну, а на бойню. Альфа настороженно принюхивается еще раз и делает шаг назад.  
  
\- Уходим. Ей мы почти наверняка уже не поможем.   
  
\- Питер, нет... Мы не можем... - Стайлз цепляется за плащ руками, заставляя волка посмотреть в глаза.  
  
\- Можем, Стайлз. Я вернусь со стаей, если захочешь. Хотя это не наше дело, и ты не можешь и их втягивать в это.   
  
\- Питер...  
  
\- Посмотри на дело с другой стороны, - альфа почти выворачивает запястье подростка, заставляя его идти за собой. - Ты все еще пьян, за руль тебе садиться нельзя. Это на случай, если меня подстрелят. И второй аспект - даже если ты не угробишь нас по пути домой - Дитон в отпуске, кто меня будет латать, учитывая твои далеко не блестящие успехи в области целительства и хирургии в частности?  
  
Стайлз обиженно молчит, все еще упираясь и проезжаясь пятками по скользкому снегу.


	15. Выстрелы

\- Что значит, Дитон уехал? - Стайлз все-таки заставляет оборотня остановиться. - Как он мог куда-то уехать? Сейчас-то?  
  
\- Что-то с каким-то родственником, - Питер сердито хватает подростка за шкирку, пытаясь утянуть за собой.  
  
\- Это плохо, - констатирует Стилински. - Это очень плохо.  
  
И с каждой минутой простоя все хуже, - думает Хейл, рывком дергая мальчишку к себе, как раз вовремя, чтобы убрать его с пути бегущей, полуобратившейся девчонки.  
  
Реико, не тратя времени на раздумья, тянется к Стайлзу, шипя "Бежим", но Питер рычит так, что девушка, загнано оглядываясь за спину, отступает, затем поднимая умоляющий взгляд на вервольфа.  
\- Надо бежать, правда.   
  
\- Понятней не стало, - зло бросает альфа, поворачиваясь в сторону нарастающего рыка. - Объясняй.  
  
\- Пойдем... - лисица все еще тянет за руку мальчишку, легко оцарапывая когтями запястье.  
  
Стилински мотает головой, хватаясь второй рукой за плащ оборотня, проскальзывает ногой по снегу и валится на спину, увлекая лисицу за собой.  
  
\- Не успеем, - спокойно бросает Питер, не оглядываясь на шумную возню сбоку. - Зачем ты им?  
  
\- Ни зачем, - лиса отчаянно шипит. - Зачем ты его привез? Я им не нужна и ты им не нужен, и...  
  
\- Им друид нужен? - Питер рывком поднимает Стайлза на ноги, слабо посверкивая алыми глазами.  
  
Рейчел кивает.  
\- И трикстер, наверное... Кеншин.  
  
\- Трикстеру в жертву трикстера? - Альфа не поворачивается спиной к источнику воя совсем неподалеку, медленно отступая назад и подталкивая Стайлза в сторону дороги. - Когда мы успели так далеко забрести? - раздраженно.  
  
\- Не... не знаю. Ну... мы же шли... Ты ругался... Какому трикстеру? О ком ты?  
  
\- Дома, - настороженно отвечает Питер, останавливаясь и глухо рыча. Коротко оборачивается к лисице, бросая:  
\- Тащи его к машине.  
  
Стайлз тоже останавливается, чуть отклоняясь в сторону, чтобы увидеть стоящего между деревьев мужчину. Не просто старого, а какого-то по-настоящему древнего, закутанного в непонятные тряпки с проблеском меха, сухого и тощего, скалящего белоснежные зубы, отчетливо выделяющиеся на черном лице.  
  
Лисица тянет Стайлза к себе, обнимая за плечи, почти вжимаясь губами в ухо.  
\- Это жрец. Друид. Колдун. Он страшный, он у них вместо альфы.  
  
\- У кого?  
  
\- Да у стаи у этой, у кого ж еще, Стайлз?  
  
\- У какой? - заторможенно произносит Стайлз делая шаг назад, подальше от яростно рычащего, готовящегося к атаке, альфы.  
  
\- Он тебе, что ничего не рассказывал?  
  
\- Мне никто... ничего... не рассказывает... - Стилински завороженно смотрит на улыбку жреца, вскинувшего голову и спокойно глядящего за спину разъяренного зверя.  
  
Стайлз разбирает слово "Неметон", произнесенное скорее с двумя буквами "и", в общем, состоящем, кажется из одних гласных, выкрике. А затем старик довольно смеется, часто кивая. А затем из-за деревьев выходит... Стайлз уверен, что оборотень, но он никогда не видел, чтоб хищники держали в руках обрезы.  
  
\- Твою мать... - тихо комментирует Стилински. - Волчьего ж бога в душу мать... - Питер, валим...  
  
\- Стайлз, пойдем. Быстро. Он им не нужен. - Реико дергает за плечо.  
  
Стайлз мотает головой, отчаянно переводя взгляд с лисицы на вервольфа. Питер срывается с места быстро и беззвучно - Стилински только успевает удобнее перехватить биту, а альфа уже с размаху врезается в непреодолимое препятствие в виде рябиновой золы, ровно рассыпанной возле старика. Отступает на шаг назад, разворачиваясь к наблюдающему за ним оборотню. Старик проговаривает что-то тягуче-вязкое, поворачиваясь к мужчине с обрезом. Стайлз внимательнее рассматривает его: иссиня-черная кожа, трансформированные черты лица, что заметно даже через плотную повязку, закрывающую половину морды на ковбойский манер, ровный отсвет ярко-голубых глаз.   
  
Альфа хищно подается к нему, делая первый шаг, а дальше Стайлз уже не видит, потому что Рейчел чуть не выламывает ему руку, дергая на себя, заставляя перейти на бег. Они совершенно точно не могли зайти так далеко, - думает Стилински, но поток мысли тут же перебивается паническим ужасом, когда он слышит звук выстрела. Лиса процарапывает когтями куртку, дерет кожу, не выпуская человеческой руки из захвата, тянет куда-то вперед, тянет за собой - и вовсе не по следам, и Стайлз чует неладное, резко дергая девушку к себе. Точнее пытаясь - кицунэ с упорством электропоезда тащит его за собой.  
  
\- Куда мы, мать твою, лисицу, несемся? - орет Стилински, кое-как выдирая руку с половиной рукава из хищной хватки девушки. - Дорога вообще не в той стороне!  
  
Реико оглядывает его своими пожелтевшими глазами.  
\- Я пришла за братом, Стайлз. Пойдем.  
  
\- И как ты себе это представляешь? - юноша предупреждающе замахивается битой, заставляя лису держаться на прежнем расстоянии. - Ты не заметила, что это, блядь вервольфы? С обрезами! Да там калибр... - Стилински резко хватает губами воздух, взмахивая рукой. - Да там калибр не меньше десятого! Ты себя видела? Тебя ж размажет! И аконит! - Стайлз вертит головой, пытаясь определить в какой стороне дорога, откуда они вообще пришли и как далеко ушли вглубь леса. Безуспешно, впрочем.  
  
Лиса показывает клыки - не такие впечатляющие, как у волков, конечно - и делает шаг к человеку.  
\- Тебя я оставить здесь не могу, поэтому ты пойдешь со мной.  
  
Стайлз не успевает возразить - выстрелом девушку сбивает на землю, а из его руки выпадает бита. Стилински поворачивается налево - туда, откуда услышал сам звук, чтобы увидеть еще одного оборотня.  
  
Еще одни голубые глаза, еще один обрез. Волк вскидывает оружие, направляя выше плеча Стилински, и парень, еще не успев обернуться, точно знает, в кого он целится.  
  
У Стайлза не хватает дыхания даже на то, чтобы заорать - вспышка, звук выстрела и на мгновение у Хейла глаза тускнеют, исчезает насыщенный алый оттенок, он отступает на три шага назад, зажимая левый бок ладонью. Подросток поворачивается вправо - девушка лежит неподвижно, распластавшись по снегу, полностью обратившись в лису, и Стайлзу не нужно подходить ближе, чтобы понять, что кицунэ больше не поднимется.   
  
Мужчина быстро приближается, вскидывая обрез и хищно сверкая ярко-голубыми глазами, а Стайлз, не задумываясь о последствиях, пытается загородить собой хрипящего, еле стоящего на ногах оборотня.   
  
Глупое, никому не интересное "не надо", панически срывающееся с губ, вызывает у мужчины только усмешку.  
  
Бета наверняка скалит клыки - за повязкой на пол-лица не различишь - и неосмотрительно уходит на шаг вбок, небрежно прицеливаясь.  
Стайлз делает шаг в другую сторону, оставляя Хейлу пространство для маневра.  
  
Потому что глупо думать, что даже двумя выстрелами альфу можно выбить из игры.  
  
Стайлз не закрывает глаза, хотя почти точно знает, что сейчас увидит. Стайлз не закрывает глаза, потому что уверен, что должен это увидеть. И еще он немного боится закрыть глаза и рухнуть в обморок.  
  
И, что бы Питер не говорил о его целительских способностях, помощь ему понадобится.   
  
Стилински задерживает дыхание, когда звучит второй выстрел, и успевает увидеть, как когтистая ладонь ложится на горло стрелявшего, сжимаясь, вспарывая плоть, окрашивая на мгновение мир алым цветом.  
  
У Стайлза уже не хватает сил заорать, когда Хейл падает на спину, выгибаясь, пытаясь разодрать когтями кожу на животе и на груди.  
Черная вязкая отрава просачивается между его пальцев, окрашивая снег неприятным оттенком.


	16. Руны

\- Питер... Питер, только не умирай, ладно? Я сейчас соображу, - Стайлз как никогда проклинает собственную рукожопость, любопытство и везение. - Убери руки. Руки убери, я сказал!   
  
Звонкий, вспугнувший каких-то птиц, спавших неподалеку, окрик заставляет альфу послушаться, отнять руки от ран, сочащихся едко пахнущей кровью.  
  
Парень раздирает липкую ткань, суматошно водя пальцами по коже.  
  
\- Нам нужно к машине, Хейл... Ты был прав, я тебя не послушал, я дурак, я виноват, - Стилински тараторит, не отрывая взгляда от лица вервольфа. - Питер, пожалуйста.  
Оборотень молча мотает головой, мутными от боли глазами глядя на подростка.   
  
\- Пожалуйста... Бэдвульф... - Стайлз отталкивает руки оборотня, пытающегося вышкрести пули из тела. - Перестань, хуже делаешь. Хейл, Питер, перестань! - Оборотень хрипит, вместо того, чтоб зарычать, в ответ на оплеуху, но руки снова убирает, перекатываясь на бок и пытаясь подняться.  
  
\- Ты меня слушаешь? - кивок. - Нужно идти, Питер, давай, ты же сможешь... Ты сильный, бэдвульф... пожалуйста... - Стилински пытается подхватить мужчину под руки.  
  
Хейл молча качает головой, сплевывая густую черную кровь.  
  
Стайлзу страшно до тошноты, до головной боли, до истерики; Питер хватается за его плечи, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги, снова падает на колени, прижимаясь лбом к животу подростка, соскальзывая ладонями по бедрам. Стилински запускает пальцы в его волосы, прижимая голову мужчины, инстинктивно пытаясь защитить.  
  
\- Хейл... давай... не смей... - мысли путаются в голове и вместо попытки подбодрить получается только нелепое, бессвязное мычание, почти хныканье. - Питер... - Стайлз наклоняется, силясь поднять оборотня, почти безвольно виснущего у него на руках. - Питер, я знаю, что делать, но нужно до машины добраться, бэдвульф, пожалуйста...   
  
\- Сейчас... Подожди...  
  
Стайлз мотает головой - времени мало, это не дерековские сорок восемь часов после ранения в руку, это три полноценных заряда десятого калибра, один из которых, кажется, проломил ребра.  
\- Пойдем, Питер... Хоть как... давай... - У Стайлза подгибаются колени, когда вервольф встает, опираясь на него руками, он нерешительно оглядывается в сторону распластавшейся по снегу лисы. - Реико... Нам надо ее забрать...   
  
\- В придачу ко мне... Еще килограмм десять... Ты не унесешь... - Хейл дурным взглядом окидывает залитую кровью поляну.  
  
\- Я не могу ее оставить, - Стилински тянет Питера за собой, а тот, мотая головой послушно делает пару шагов в сторону кицунэ, невидяще глядя на Стайлза, пытающегося обхватить и поднять окровавленное животное.  
  
\- Вернешься за ней...  
  
\- Нет, мы сейчас до машины, а потом сразу домой, я позвоню Скотту. Я не вернусь. - Стайлз не понимает откуда в его тоне берутся холодные, рассудительные ноты - сам он находится на грани истерики. - Поэтому мы ее заберем. Я справлюсь... - Питер мотает головой. - Не смей так говорить! - Стайлз все-таки срывается, на мгновение порываясь закрыть лицо руками, но сдерживается, прижимая к себе быстро коченеющее тело лисы.  
  
\- Плохая... идея. Она промерзнет очень... скоро... - вервольф шипит от боли, зажмуриваясь, вновь протягивая руку к незатягивающимся ранам.  
  
\- Ты сможешь идти? - Хейл кивает, - а ты знаешь, куда идти? - кивает снова, сплевывая черные сгустки крови. Стайлз пытается обнять его одной рукой, прижимая к себе, тихо всхлипывает, второй рукой крепко вцепляясь в шерсть лисы. - Давай, волчище, мы справимся, правда же? Правда? - юноша судорожно шепчет, обкусывая губы, делая медленные осторожные шаги, чувствуя, что вервольф почти падает, но упрямо снова понимается на ноги, опираясь на плечо советника.  
Стайлз судорожно перебирает в уме руны - они хороши для защиты, но плохо взаимодействуют с живыми - нельзя никого исцелить такой магией.  
  
Когда, пройдя метров семьдесят, Питер снова падает, Стайлз опускается рядом на колени, укладывая лисицу на снег, с холодной решительностью распарывая перочинным ножом, всегда валяющимся в кармане куртки, ткань и без того изорванного джемпера.   
  
\- В лесу никого нет больше? - Питер непонимающе качает головой. - Хорошо. Послушай меня. Пули я сейчас достать не смогу - у меня пальцы почти не гнутся, да и бессмысленно это делать - аконит у меня в машине.   
  
Альфа медленно кивает, приподнимаясь на локтях.  
  
\- Ляг, воспаление легких будет меньшим из зол, верно?   
  
Хейл тяжело дышит, хватая растрескавшимися губами воздух, непонимающе глядя на своего друида.  
  
\- Руны, - отстраненно произносит Стилински, проводя ладонью по коже, холодной и липкой. - Нужно, чтоб ты добрался до машины. Это тебя не излечит, - Стайлз загребает ладонью снег, смывая черные разводы с груди альфы, стараясь не обращать внимания на болезненное шипение. - Блядь, я даже не знаю - сработает ли это вообще. Но я должен попробовать, правда? - Стайлз давно уже не обращает внимания на текущие по лицу слезы, на автомате смахивая холодеющую влагу с ресниц.  
  
Питер кивает.   
  
Самый действенный способ применить руну для ритуала - вырезать ее на том, что хочешь защитить. Или на том, кого хочешь защитить.  
  
Стилински еще раз проводит ладонью по груди мужчины и, дождавшись слабого кивка Хейла, осторожным движением вспарывает еле теплую кожу, выводя на ней кровавый узор из трех линий - Уруз, воплощение целительной энергии, рядом, пачкая пальцы в густой черной крови, выводит Эваз - лекарство, и усиляет их росчерком Дагаз, катализатора. Порезы не закрываются, продолжая слабо кровоточить, когда Стилински накрывает израненную кожу ладонью, мысленно пытаясь докричаться до Неметона. Это не обязательно, да и не ответит священное дерево, связанному с ним человеку, но Стайлзу кажется, что это придает какую-то осмысленность его действиям.  
  
Когда в детстве Стайлз размышлял о магии, все это представлялось ему совсем не так. Все должно было быть проще, действенней... волшебней, что ли. Но на деле магия всегда оказывается связана с ножом, кровью и слезами. С болью или со страхом. С отчаянием.   
  
В детстве не думаешь о том, что магия - это напитанные черной отравленной кровью знаки, твоей же рукой прорезанные на груди дорогого тебе человека.  
  
В детстве это волшебная радуга и добрые феи.  
  
Юноша не знает чего ждать, не знает, что должно произойти, не знает даже, произойдет ли хоть что-нибудь. Слезы все еще текут по щекам, стягивая обветренную кожу ледяной коркой, Стайлз закашливается, запоздало понимая, что вообще выходить из дома без шарфа было плохой идеей.  
  
\- Питер... пожалуйста... - Стилински переводит взгляд на лицо альфы. Тот медленно приподнимается на локтях, садясь. Беспокойно оглядывает мальчишку, неловко выпутываясь из плаща, протягивает его Стайлзу.  
  
\- Надевай. И пойдем.   
  
\- Действует, - восхищенно выдыхает Стайлз, машинально сжимая пальцы на промерзшей шерстяной ткани.  
  
\- Ненадолго, - хрипло выдыхает Хейл. - пойдем. Уже недалеко.  
  
Стайлз кивает, возвращая Питеру плащ и с легким неверием разглядывая его.   
  
Хейл качает головой.  
\- Надевай. Бери лисицу. И пойдем. - Оборотень сплевывает, вытирая губы тыльной стороной ладони и, покачиваясь, делает пару шагов, оборачиваясь на подростка.   
  
Стайлз путается в плаще, чертыхаясь, подхватывает на руки совершенно окоченевшее тело лисы, прижимая к груди, и идет за своим волком.  
  
~*~  
  
\- Хорошие парни же всегда побеждают, а, Питер?  
Стайлз кладет тело лисы в багажник, то и дело кося взглядом на опирающегося на внедорожник оборотня.  
  
\- Мы не хорошие парни, Стайлз. Я - точно нет.  
  
\- Не говори глупостей, - Стилински деловито достает из машины небольшой ящик. - Интересно что будет, если кто-нибудь когда-нибудь потребует у меня открыть багажник...  
  
\- Стилински ты не будешь выцарапывать из меня пули прямо в машине.   
  
\- У тебя варианты что ли есть? - Стайлз нервно вскидывается, нагребая в карманы бутыльков.  
  
\- Иди за руль и гони в город.   
  
\- Но это минут сорок, Питер, ты сам говорил...  
  
\- Выдержу. Поехали.  
  
\- Ладно... - Стилински не без труда заталкивает оборотня на переднее сиденье, оббегая машину и прыгая за руль. - Минут через сорок будем в городе. Если я не врежусь в дерево, а я не врежусь в дерево, нет. Сядь смирно. Волк!   
  
Хейл откидывается на спину, тяжело дыша.  
\- Снова плохо?  
  
\- Да не слишком хорошо, - кажется, у альфы не остается сил даже на то, чтобы язвить в ответ.  
  
\- Не закрывай глаза, ладно? И не молчи. Сорок минут, Питер.   
  
\- Ты не дозвонился Скотту, - внезапно поворачивается Хейл, чуть заваливаясь набок при повороте.  
  
\- Да неважно. У меня есть ключи от клиники.   
  
\- И ты знаешь, что делать? - альфа говорит через силу, прижимая когтистую ладонь к ребрам.  
  
\- Сломаны? - Питер кивает в ответ. - Купировать действие аконита, вытащить пули...  
  
\- Наоборот.  
  
\- Да, прости, наоборот, - у Стайлза срывается голос. - Да. Вытащить пули и купировать действие аконита. И...   
  
\- И ждать.  
  
\- Господи, Питер, да ты лучше меня все это знаешь...  
  
\- Смотри на дорогу. Не знаю. Логически рассуждаю.  
  
\- Ты можешь сейчас логически рассуждать? - нервная улыбка появляется на бледном, покрытом испариной лице. - Давай. Рассуждай. Не молчи, тогда я буду смотреть не на тебя, а на дорогу.  
  
\- Тебе нужно дозвониться... хоть кому-нибудь. Дереку, Тайлеру...   
  
\- Я Дереку написал, он сказал, что Скотта найдет.  
  
\- Хорошо.   
  
\- Питер... - минуты через две. - Альфа, не молчи, ладно? Ладно?   
  
Хейл мотает головой, приоткрывая глаза.  
\- Не молчу.   
  
\- Молчишь. А я нервничаю. - Стайлз трет глаза, вглядываясь в стелющуюся впереди дорогу. - Пожалуйста. Просто, чтоб я тебя слышал, Питер...  
  
\- Не отвлекайся. Просто смотри на эту чертову дорогу. Не вмажься в дерево.  
Альфа ниже опускает голову, отключаясь, но пересиливает себя, с глухим рыком выпрямляясь, стараясь вдохнуть глубже.  
  
\- Еще минут пятнадцать, бэдвульф. Не отрубайся.


	17. Клиника

Джип истошно взвизгивает тормозам - Стайлз почти паркуется в стену, коротко и грязно матерясь, выскакивает из машины, обходя, по пути сталкиваясь с Дереком и Скоттом.  
  
Питер хрипло рычит на племянника, легко подхватывающего альфу под руки.  
  
\- Не глупи, - Стилински строго смотрит на старшего Хейла, тот в ответ кривит губы, опираясь на плечо Дерека.  
  
\- Стайлз... Скотт тянет с друга разодранную куртку, а за ней и пропитанную чужой алой и черной кровью толстовку. - Хоть вкратце объясни, что случилось?  
  
\- У меня в багажнике мертвая девушка, - отстраненно произносит Стилински, выворачивая чуть ли не до упора горячую воду в кране, грея пальцы. - Точнее, лиса. Но ее нужно будет похоронить. Потом.  
  
\- Стайлз?  
  
Друид внезапно несчастно смотрит на лучшего друга, неопределенно качая головой.  
  
\- Не тяни уже, - Питер зло рычит, откидываясь на спину, закрывая алые глаза.  
  
\- Руки ему придержи, - Стайлз косо смотрит на Дерека, - Питер...  
  
\- Можешь хоть пальцами выковыривать, - хрипит Хейл. - Просто быстрее.  
  
\- Пальцы - это плохая идея, - Стилински грохочет ящичками Дитона, выискивая нужные предметы. - И я нихрена, блядь, не знаю об анестезии...  
  
\- Анестезия для оборотня? Ты серьезно? - Дерек смотрит так, что Стайлзу больше всего сейчас хочется сдохнуть.   
  
\- Да я, блядь, нихрена не знаю даже о хирургии.  
  
Альфа проговаривает что-то явно нецензурное на немецком. На немецком любое слово может звучать как ругательство.  
  
Скотт опирается плечом о косяк, чувствуя, как через несколько минут за его спиной молча встает Тайлер.  
  
Один выстрел навылет - Стайлз быстро ощупывает разорванную плоть, кивая и переходя к следующим - плечо и грудь. Плечо проще - пуля, пройдя наискось, на уже небольшой скорости застряла где-то в переплетениях мышц. Стайлз честно читал анатомию, но так и не смог осилить эту науку в должной мере. Скальпель легко режет кожу, мясо, прорезает мышцы, черная вязкая кровь все течет и течет между пальцами, мешая, Стайлз нашаривает пинцетом крупный кусок отравленного металла, зажимая, вытаскивает пулю, засыпая развороченное плечо аконитовым порошком.  
  
\- Много крови, - неуверенно шепчет, ловя на себе непонимающий взгляд Дерека. - Много крови потерял, - поясняет, неуверенно поднося скальпель к третьему ранению - проломленные ребра и где-то там, в кровавом месиве и обломках костей, застрявшая пуля.  
  
\- Без разницы, - Дерек крепко сжимает запястья альфы, хоть тот и не предпринимает уже ни малейших попыток дернуться, даже не рычит почти. - Восстановится.  
  
\- Нет. Скотт? - Маккол сам догадывается что делать - Стилински сыпет на плечо вервольфа еще пригоршню серого порошка, а волчонок туго оборачивает плечо бинтом. Тренироваться ему приходилось в основном на собаках, но, на самом деле различий не так уж много.   
  
Хейл скребет по столу отросшими когтями, когда Стайлз, неуверенно всхлипывая, засовывает длинный пинцет в пулевое отверстие, снова помогая себе скальпелем. Скотт жмурится, стараясь не дышать глубоко, Дерек напряженно наблюдает за действиями молодого друида, ладонью давя на грудную клетку альфы, не давая дернуться.  
  
Еще пригоршня аконита, слой быстро чернеющих бинтов. Стайлз роется в ящиках и коробках, находя нужную бутылку со стилизованным цветком лотоса на пробке, а Хейл усмехается: "С белладонной не перепутал?", за что получает тройную дозу горького зеленоватого напитка.  
Стайлзу страшно до онемения, страшно смотреть на бледное лицо Питера, страшно смотреть в тусклые светло-голубые глаза, он водит пальцами по бинтам на его груди и периодически растерянно оглядывается, будто стараясь придумать - чем еще помочь. Питер внезапно снова рычит, а Дерек настороженно вскидывает голову. Стайлз обращает на это внимание не сразу, только когда слышит до слез знакомый голос шерифа.  
  
\- Так, Маккол, что здесь происходит и почему здесь машина Стайлза?..  
  
Младший Стилински радостно всхлипывает, поворачиваясь к двери, совершенно забыв о том, какую именно картину предстоит застать шерифу.  
  
Джон несколько секунд оглядывает сына, у которого руки по запястья вымазаны в черной липкой крови и аконите, еще пару секунд тратит на медленно, но верно отключающегося альфу, затем качает головой и делает шаг вперед.  
  
\- Здесь соседи решили, что кто-то грабит клинику. А у вас тут, я смотрю, все намного веселее. Стайлз, ты в порядке?  
  
Шериф опрометчиво не убирает оружие в кобуру, раздражая и без того находящихся во взвинченном состоянии оборотней если не его видом, то запахом - точно.  
  
Питер медленно приподнимается на локтях, садясь, свешивая ноги с железного стола, Дерек настороженно следит за каждым его движением.  
  
\- Пап, - осторожно проговаривает Стайлз. - Пистолет убери.  
  
Шериф явно не уверен в ценности данного совета - альфа медленно поворачивает голову, принюхиваясь, скалит клыки, скользя взглядом от вороненного ствола к лицу шерифа.  
  
\- Питер, - тем же тоном. - Если ты сейчас обратишься, то тебе точно не хватит сил восстановиться. Питер. Успокойся. Бэдвульф... - последнее слово тише, нежнее, интимнее - и только оно, кажется, срабатывает: Хейл отводит взгляд, клыки медленно укорачиваются, как и когти.   
  
Стайлз извиняющеся смотрит на отца, вплотную подходя к еле дышащему оборотню. Джон убирает пистолет, переводя взгляд с Дерека на Скотта.  
\- Мне кто-нибудь что-нибудь объяснит?  
  
Оба вервольфа почти синхронно мотают головой.  
  
\- Я в порядке, пап, - юноша осторожно поглаживает своего волка по затылку, позволяя упереться лбом в свое плечо. Шериф отводит взгляд от этого зрелища, кивая.  
  
\- Дерек, - Стайлз говорит тихо и размеренно, - отвезем его в лофт. В его доме вечно прорва народу шатается, а этаж двенадцатый... Сам понимаешь, со сколькими любопытствующими нам придется столкнуться.  
  
Младший Хейл кивает.   
  
\- Я не знаю, как у вас у волков принято, но чтоб вели себя тихо. Ясно?  
  
\- У нас... - альфа внезапно хрипло смеется, - принято разрывать ослабевшему альфе глотку...  
  
\- Прекрати, - строго обрывает его друид. - Прекрати городить ерунду.  
  
Джон с неподдельным интересом наблюдает за сыном, кажущимся сейчас невероятно взрослым, собраным, серьезным.  
  
\- И, Дерек... У меня в машине... в багажнике... лисица, - бета непонимающе хмурится. - Нужно похоронить ее, я думаю. Я не знаю, где ее родственники. Не знаю, где ее брат. Просто похорони.  
  
Альфа явно собирается рыкнуть что-то едкое, но Стайлз упреждающе сжимает пальцы в его волосах.  
  
\- Лиса? - уточняет Дерек, поднимаясь.  
  
Стайлз кивает, устало опуская голову, вздрагивая, когда к нему подходит Тайлер, аккуратно укладывая ладонь на плечо.  
  
\- Иди к отцу. Я отвезу Питера.  
  
Юноша провожает их взглядом - Питер здоровой рукой раздирает плечо волка, силясь удержаться на ногах, а бета почти не вздрагивает, не реагирует, крепко удерживая альфу.  
  
\- Пап, это реально долгая история...


	18. Лофт

\- Но тебе, все-таки, придется мне ее рассказать, - осторожно произносит шериф, глядя на сына.  
Стайлз наблюдает за Скоттом, убирающимся в кабинете, затем отстраненно смотрит на свои руки и кивает.  
  
\- Конечно. Конечно расскажу. Просто не сейчас...  
  
\- Тебе нужно поспать, Стайлз, - Джон пускает воду в кране, следя за тем, как сын медленно отмывает руки.  
  
\- Да. Но... не дома, прости, - друид медленно качает головой. - Поеду к Питеру. Я ему нужен. Я днем или вечером приеду домой, хорошо?  
  
Старший Стилински неодобрительно качает головой, но не говорит ничего, понимая, что Стайлза сейчас не переубедить.   
  
~*~  
  
Стайлз не едет в лофт - он едет к особняку, молча наблюдая, как Дерек пробивает лопатой промерзшую землю. Тело лисицы, совершенно окоченевшее в не слишком естественной позе, лежит неподалеку.  
  
От вервольфа валит пар, на востоке медленно светлеет небо, а Стайлз нашаривает в кармане плаща Питера сигареты, закуривая.  
  
\- Ты хорошо ее знал? - Дерек кладет лису в выкопанную яму, вопросительно глядя на Стилински.  
  
\- Не настолько, чтобы бросать первую горсть земли, знаешь ли... С вами, оборотнями, никогда нельзя быть уверенным в том, что хорошо вас знаешь.  
  
Хейл равнодушно пожимает плечами, накидывая в яму комья смерзшейся земли и аккуратно разравнивая лопатой поверхность.  
\- Тебя отвезти в лофт?  
  
\- А сюда я по-твоему как, блин, добрался? - Стайлз нервно кутается в промерзший, пахнущий Питером и кровью, плащ. - Сам доеду.  
  
Бета серьезно качает головой, не терпящим возражений жестом указывая на свою машину и ничего не говоря.  
  
Друид молчит несколько секунд, затем кивает, возвращается к своему джипу, доставая упаковку аддерала из бардачка, и послушно заваливается на заднее сиденье Камарро, мгновенно проваливаясь в сон.  
  
Просыпается он только когда Дерек, остановив машину возле здания, пытается осторожно и не тревожа вытащить его из машины. Стайлз бурчит что-то неразборчивое, о том, что он не принцесса, а Дерек - ни разу не прекрасный принц, и что на руках его носить не обязательно.  
В лофте собралась, кажется, вся стая - Стилински устало оглядывает разномастную компанию, разом повернувшую к нему головы.  
  
\- Идите к черту, - незло фыркает друид. - Я спать хочу как никогда в жизни. И вообще мне полагается быть еще пьяным. Так что разговоры откладываются. Все, - предупреждающе тыкает пальцем в Скотта, поднявшегося было с кресла. - Все разговоры откладываются.  
  
Поднимаясь на второй этаж Стайлз краем глаза замечает, как Айзек подходит к Дереку, обнимая за плечи и успокаивающе поглаживая по волосам.  
  
  
Стайлз почти не удивляется, обнаружив в кровати большущего волка - удобней Хейлу приходить в себя в таком виде - так Стайлз и не против. Волк ему импонирует ничуть не меньше человеческого облика альфы. Тем более, что в теплую густую шерсть можно зарыться обеими руками, аккуратно, стараясь не потревожить. Правда волк не любит спать под одеялом, но сегодня только тихо и недовольно ворчит, не поднимая головы и чуть поводя ушами, в ответ на:  
\- Я адово замерз. Не шевелись. Спи.  
  
Волк спит беспокойно, то и дело поднимая голову, невольно будя прильнувшего к нему юношу. Стайлз успокаивающе оглаживает хищника по боку, прижимаясь теснее, обхватывая за шею. Даже осторожно почесывает короткую мягкую шерсть за ушами, сонно пофыркивая, прислушиваясь к довольному урчанию оборотня.  
  
Обращается Хейл не просыпаясь - просто делает более глубокий вдох - и вот под руками Стайлза уже не густой мех, а гладкая человеческая кожа, рельеф мышц, не до конца разошедшиеся шрамы под ребрами и на плече. Стайлзу совершенно не хочется будить своего волка, поэтому усиливающееся возбуждение, накатившее от непосредственной близости сильного, родного тела, он старательно сдерживает, закусывая губы и дыша через раз. Но все равно не может удержаться - приподнимается на локте, прижимаясь носом к шее под ухом, втягивает чуть терпкий запах своего оборотня, с трудом сдерживает тихий стон, проводя ладонью по обнаженному бедру мужчины.  
  
\- Ты пахнешь так, будто собираешься меня трахнуть, - тихо фыркает Питер, не открывая глаз.  
  
Стайлз, вздрогнув от неожиданности, отстраняется, тут же растягивая губы в широкой улыбке.  
\- Нельзя?  
  
\- Сам-то как думаешь? - альфа лениво переворачивается на спину, поворачивая голову и из-под ресниц наблюдая за человеком.  
  
Стайлз неуверенно сглатывает, качая головой.  
\- Думаю, что нельзя...   
  
\- Ты всегда был умным мальчиком, - ехидно провозглашает Хейл, получая легкий тычок под ребра.  
  
\- Очень смешно, - Стилински, придерживая на плечах одеяло, оседлывает бедра мужчины, наклоняясь и хмурясь. - Как ты?  
  
\- Жить буду. Тебе явно не терпится поговорить, да? - Питер обреченно щурится, глядя на посерьезневшего мальчишку.  
  
\- Сам-то как думаешь? - передразнивает Стайлз, показывая язык. И сразу же сосредоточенно замолкает. - Вообще-то мне не терпится совершенно другого... - Хейл типично по-хейловски изгибает бровь. - Но трахаться в лофте полном оборотней это все-равно что трахаться на Трафальгарской площади. На это я не способен.  
  
Питер фыркает, укладывая горячие ладони на поясницу юноши, надавливая пальцами на чуть выпирающие позвонки и заставляя выгнуться.  
  
\- Мы не будем трахаться в лофте, - неуверенно повторяет Стайлз. - Да и вообще... Кому-то надо беречь силы и все такое... - Стилински обрывает сам себя, сталкиваясь с алым отблеском в глазах вервольфа. - Доводы бесполезны, альфа?  
  
\- Только если скажешь, что не хочешь...  
  
\- Я...  
  
\- И то, если я не почувствую, что ты лжешь, - хрипло рычит волк, скаля еще человеческие зубы в усмешке.  
  
\- И что это? Доказываешь стае свою альфа-самцовость? - Стайлз скатывается на кровать, недовольно кутаясь в одеяло. Вервольф лениво садится, будто перетекая из одного положения в другое, оглядывает своего советника, собственнически укладывая ладонь в район груди, сжимая ткань одеяла.  
  
\- Мне это не нужно, - спокойно поясняет, щуря голубые, с легкой красной каемкой по радужке, глаза.  
  
\- Тогда никакого секса в присутствии всей стаи, - строго заявляет Стилински. - И никакого секса, пока не поговорим.  
  
Питер чуть наклоняет голову, окидывая подростка лукавым взглядом, но не говорит ни слова, кивком призывая продолжать.  
  
\- Почему ты мне ничего не рассказал? Думаешь, что для меня это не важно? Или что мне не нужно знать подобного? Или...  
  
\- Стайлз. - Стилински замолкает, неуверенно глядя на мужчину. - Тебе нужно чтоб я отвечал или чтоб выслушивал твои предположения?  
  
\- Отвечал, - юноша чуть кивает. - И мне нужен аддерал. Много.  
  
Альфа отбирает у друида пузырек, высыпая на свою ладонь пару таблеток и протягивая Стайлзу.  
\- Никакого "много". Тебе нужно учиться, ты не должен погрязнуть во всей этой... волчьей жизни. Посмотри на Дитона или на его сестру. У них есть занятия помимо оборотней.  
  
\- На Дитона, у которого нет стаи, которую он мог бы опекать, и на его сестру - советницу Девкалиона, у которого по-прежнему в стае только близнецы? - Стилински загибает пальцы что-то высчитывая. - У тебя в стае семь волков. Питер. Мне кажется, я должен быть в курсе происходящего.  
  
\- Может, дело не в этом? - Стайлз всухую проглатывает таблетки, нервно и неловко взмахивая руками. - Ты думаешь, что я не смогу себя защитить? Так я могу. Я с битой ловко управляюсь и вообще...  
  
Питер мрачно смотрит на него исподлобья.   
  
\- И хотел бы управляться еще ловчее. И не только с битой, - внезапно заканчивает Стилински. - Ладно, в вопросах самообороны против оборотней я не особо компетентен. Рябиной вот могу обсыпать. Что ты качаешь головой?  
  
\- _Я_ не всегда могу тебя защитить.  
  
Стилински обескураженно замолкает, подаваясь к мужчине, обхватывает рукой за плечи, внимательно глядя в спокойные светлые глаза.   
\- Это не так. Прекрати, бэдвульф... - Вторая ладонь осторожно ложится на медленно, но заметно разглаживающиеся шрамы на плече. - Ты можешь меня защитить. Ты сильный. Ты альфа. - Стайлз наклоняется, осторожно целуя вервольфа в губы. Хейл чуть кривится в ответ, качая головой. - И мы что-нибудь придумаем, если ты всё-таки соблаговолишь ввести меня в курс дела, окей?  
  
Питер медленно кивает, задумываясь на пару секунд. Стайлз старается слушать внимательно, то и дело тянется к упаковке таблеток, по прежнему зажатой в руке оборотня, часто кивает и редко переспрашивает, в конце концов погружаясь в какую-то меланхоличную задумчивость.  
  
\- То есть они хотят меня убить? Принести в жертву друидскому дереву друида? А трикстеру - Барону - трикстера-кицунэ? Где логика вообще? И зачем?  
  
Питер снова кривит губы, задумчиво проводя ладонью по постельному белью.  
\- Дитон сказал, что самым лучшим способом получить доступ к силе Неметона - это принести ему в жертву друида.  
  
\- Подчинить своей воле, доказав превосходство? - Стилински кладет подбородок на плечо Хейла, вытягивая губы трубочкой, чтобы коснуться шеи. - Дитону виднее. Думаешь, в полнолуние?  
  
\- Нет, навряд ли, - Питер чуть поворачивает голову, скашивая взгляд на друида. - Для них, кажется, чем темнее, тем лучше.  
  
\- Значит, в новую луну, - понимающе тянет юноша, проходясь подушечкой большого пальца по самодовольной улыбке оборотня. - Есть немного времени, да? Значит, что-нибудь придумаем.   
  
Хейл осторожно ведет ладонью по спине мальчишки, неожиданно прижимая его к себе. Стайлз обеспокоенно вздыхает, но не говорит ни слова, обвивая руками своего волка. Ему не нужно слышать слов альфы, чтобы понять, что тот все еще пытается извиниться - только по мнению Стайлза извиняться ему не за что. Разве только за то, что не запихнул, еще на дороге, Стайлза обратно в машину, как хотел.   
  
\- Прекрати, - повторяет еле слышно, почти касаясь губами уха. - Со мной все хорошо. С тобой все хорошо. Со стаей все хорошо. - Стайлз никогда не думал, что доживет до момента, когда ему придется успокаивать, чуть ли не утешать Питера Хейла, грозного альфу, агрессивного психопата. Стилински тихо, смешливо фыркает и Питер немного отстраняется, вопросительно глядя на него, чуть собачьим жестом склоняя голову к плечу.  
  
\- Американский психопат, - смеясь поясняет Стайлз, и Питер, задумавшись на секунду, смеется, обнажая клыки.  
  
\- Что я тебе говорил про криминальные драмы?  
  
Стилински не отрываясь наблюдает за одевающимся, как и всегда грациозным, хищником. Питер задумчиво постукивает пальцами по груди, оглядываясь, направляется к двери, оборачиваясь уже на пороге.  
\- Одевайся давай. Пойду у племянника футболку какую одолжу. И спускайся. - Питер прислушивается. - Они там уже все от любопытства с ума сходят.   
  
\- От беспокойства, Питер, - укоризненно хмурится Стилински, зябко оглаживая плечи. - Ты теплый, - произносит с внезапным удивлением, почти обвиняюще глядя на вервольфа.  
  
\- Я уже в курсе, - альфа улыбается, непонимающе качая головой.  
  
\- Нет, - Стилински внезапно вздрагивает, пытаясь закутаться в одеяло. - Я без тебя мерзну. Сильно.  
  
Хейл возвращается к кровати, садясь, протягивает к юноше руку, поглаживая по плечу.   
\- Что это с тобой? Нервишки шалят? - ободряюще улыбается, только в голубых глазах плещется настороженность.  
  
Стайлз пожимает плечами и оглушительно громко чихает, заставляя, наверное, нервно вздрогнуть всю стаю, собравшуюся в лофте.  
  
\- Приехали, - со вздохом резюмирует Хейл.


	19. Сорок восемь часов

\- Ну простыл, с кем не бывает? - Стилински хмурится, выпутываясь из одеяла и шмыгая носом.  
  
\- Со мной - не бывает, - ехидно произносит Питер, за что получает подушкой по спине. - Что-то ты больно резвый для больного.  
  
\- Некогда болеть! - провозглашает Стайлз, натягивая джинсы. - Вещи мои где?  
  
\- В твоей машине. - Питер неодобрительно наблюдает за подростком.  
  
\- Вот блин, а машина у особняка. Ладно. Так. Сейчас я что-нибудь придумаю.  
  
\- Лежать, - твердо произносит альфа, перехватывая запястье юноши и дергая его на кровать. - Пришлю Кору с чаем. Пока поговорю со стаей. Поспи еще, - альфа оборачивается на негромкий стук в дверь. - Заходи.  
  
Скотт неуверенно заглядывает в комнату, придирчиво оглядывая альфу и своего друга.  
\- Ага, одеты, хорошо, - Питер в ответ закатывает глаза, поднимаясь с постели. - Стайлз, ты как?  
  
\- Вот посидите, поболтайте. Чая ему принеси горячего, - альфа неуверенно потирает шею.  
  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что ты не знаешь, как лечить простуду? - Стайлз страдальчески изгибает брови.  
  
\- Откуда мне знать? - возмущенно фыркает Питер в ответ. - Не самое типичное заболевание для необращенного оборотня.  
  
\- Ну у вас в семье же были люди, - начинает Стайлз, но мгновенно замолкает, видя как меняется взгляд альфы. - Прости. Неважно, справимся. Иди к своим волкам, пока они там с безделья чудить не начали.   
Стайлз чуть обеспокоенно смотрит в спину альфе, затем оборачиваясь к Скотту и взмахивая руками, призывая замолчать.  
\- Мне нужно поговорить с Эллисон. Мне нужна ее помощь.  
  
Маккол почти сердито качает головой, нехотя поясняя:  
\- Мы же мало общаемся в последнее время.   
  
\- Ну так начни общаться. Начни, Скотти, мне нужно, чтоб она мне помогла.  
  
\- Чем конкретно? Чему она тебя может научить, чего ты не сможешь вытрясти из кого-нибудь другого? А. - Маккол замолкает на пару мгновений. - Понял. Решил узнать, как пришить твоего грозного альфу наверняка? - юный альфа неловко улыбается, смущаясь от тяжелого и укоризненного взгляда друга.  
  
\- Охурмительно смешно, - резюмирует Стилински, качая головой. - И это все, на что тебя хватает? Столько лет общения со мной и вот такие шутки - предел твоих возможностей? Ты меня разочаровываешь, мой юный падаван. Нет, не так. Разочаровываешь меня ты, падаван юный мой, - загробным голосом декламирует Стайлз.  
  
  
Стилински пьет горячий чай с конской дозой лимона, принесенный Корой, и заматывается в шарф и толстовку, выуживая их из сумки, принесенной Айзеком. Младшей части стаи приходится довольствоваться рассказом Стайлза о событиях предшествующей ночи - Хейл технично спровадил волчат с первого этажа, так, что у тех не осталось даже сомнений - спускаться пока не стоит.   
  
\- И о чем они там говорят? - Айзек пожимает плечами, хотя сделать это, прижимаясь ухом к полу и нелегко. - Планы небось строят. Бро, ну хоть ты скажи, какого хрена нас не посвящают во всякие детали и планы? - взгляд великомученника Скотта устремляется на Стайлза, но тот лишь дергает плечом в ответ, парируя:  
\- А почему меня никто ни во что не посвящает? Почему я вообще не в курсе происходящего?  
  
Скотт молчит, но по его внезапно несчастным глазам Стайлз понимает: если альфа приказал ничего не рассказывать, то ослушаться его волчата не смогут. Это немного... странно и неправильно, на взгляд Стилински.   
  
Стайлз первым спускается со второго этажа - волчата не рискуют - и застает, наверное, самый конец разговора: Питер обрывает фразу на полуслове, чуть оборачиваясь в сторону Стайлза, а Тайлер и Дерек молча кивают. Юноша подходит к своему волку, устало обвивая руками его талию, и Хейл еле слышно вздыхает, чуть недовольно кривя губы.   
  
Стайлз больно щипает волка под ребрами.  
\- Поехали домой?  
  
Стая тактично и быстро разбредается по лофту, образуя вокруг альфы и его советника пустое пространство.  
  
\- Здесь есть кому о тебе позаботиться, - Питер неопределенно качает головой.  
  
\- Ты можешь обо мне позаботиться, - уверенно улыбается Стайлз. - Поехали.  
Питер сдается на удивление быстро, почти сразу кивая, и Стилински уносится на второй этаж за сумкой.  
  
Они снова едут в джипе Стайлза, пригнанном кем-то из стаи от особняка. Стилински немного беспокойно смотрит на альфу, зябко кутаясь в теплую одежду. Питер периодически скашивает на него обеспокоенный взгляд, но молчит, резко выкручивая руль в нужную сторону - Стайлз только морщится от такого бесцеремонного обращения со своей старушкой.  
  
\- И как мне тебя лечить? - неуверенно спрашивает Питер, пока они поднимаются в лифте на двенадцатый этаж.   
  
\- Греть, поить чаем и любить, - бурчит юноша. - Уж про такую хрень я кое-что знаю и вылечиться смогу.  
  
Питер переводит взгляд на ящик, который Стилински держит в руке.  
\- Друид, - хмыкает.  
  
Стилински раздраженно мотает головой.  
  
  
Питер сразу понимает, что что-то идет не так, когда видит у своей двери двоих полицейских. Даже еще до того, как узнает в одном из них отца Стайлза.  
  
Сам Стайлз ставит ящик со своими склянками на пол, удивленно оглядывая отца, а Джон, повернувшись, смотрит на сына немного виновато, но почти сразу переводит взгляд на альфу. Женщина, стоящая справа от него тоже поворачивается на звук шагов, пристально оглядывая пришедших.   
\- Питер Хейл? - полуутвердительно спрашивает она и, дождавшись кивка альфы, продолжает. - Вы не могли бы пройти с нами?  
  
\- По какому поводу? - Хейл спускает спортивную сумку с плеча, позволяя ей мягко стукнуться об пол. Стайлз, чувствуя недюжинную опасность, исходящую от уставшего, нервничающего альфы, подходит к нему ближе, не решаясь взять за руку.  
  
\- Пап? - требовательно хмурится Стилински-младший, в упор глядя на отца.  
  
\- Нужно поговорить о том, что происходило вчера ночью возле Бэйкон Хиллс, - поясняет шериф, жестом успокаивая напарницу, нервно шарящую одной рукой у кобуры, явно раздумывающую - хорошей ли идеей будет направить оружие на этого человека и считается ли его поведение оказанием сопротивления. От Питера опасность сходит душными волнами и полицейская чувствует их на интуитивном уровне.  
  
Зато шериф знает, что может случиться - точнее смутно догадывается - если альфа почувствует реальную угрозу. Поэтому пистолет остается в кобуре, Стайлз удивленно открывает рот, а Питер равнодушно спрашивает:  
\- А что произошло прошлой ночью?  
  
Шерифу становится немного не по себе.  
\- Пройдемте в участок, там поговорим, - Джон помнит, что полнолуние через два дня.  
  
\- Вещи в квартиру закинуть позволите? - Хейл насмешливо улыбается, вновь подхватывая сумку и подходя к своей двери. Стайлз неуверенно идет за ним, останавливаясь возле отца, пока Питер возится с ключами.  
\- Пап, - понижает голос, чтобы хотя бы женщина его не слышала. - Что происходит, объясни?  
  
\- Ты останешься... - шериф неловко замолкает, не сумев произнести слово "дома".  
  
\- Позвони Скотту, один не оставайся, болезный, - Питер кривит губы в невеселой улыбке, отмечая как шериф удивленно и обеспокоенно смотрит на сына. Стайлз считает нужным пояснить:  
\- Да простыл я, простыл. Вылечусь. А мне можно с вами?  
  
\- Нет, - в голос и с абсолютно одинаковыми интонациями произносят мужчины, но Стилински все-равно переводит взгляд на своего волка, будто спрашивая: "ты уверен?".   
  
Питер недовольно и еле заметно кивает, повторяя:  
\- Позвони Скотту. Или... кому хочешь. Один не оставайся. - Повторяет с нажимом. - Вы предъявляете мне официальное обвинение в чем-то, шериф? - ядовитая ухмылка как плевок - Джон устало смаргивает, качая головой.   
\- Нет, Питер. Просто нужно поговорить.  
  
\- Тогда скоро вернусь, - кивает альфа, глядя на юношу. Стайлз смотрит на них обоих с обидой - у отца никогда не получалось лгать достаточно хорошо, а Хейл, пытающийся ему подыграть, откровенно раздражает.  
  
Юноша неуверенно смотрит на напарницу отца, потом на него самого, и Джон сдается:  
\- Ладно, Питер, через десять минут - спускайся.  
  
Вервольф кивает, делая шаг к своему человеку, и захлопывает входную дверь за своей спиной. Из коридора слышится возмущенный голос женщины и уставший - шерифа.  
  
\- Не делай глупостей, не подставляй моего отца, хорошо? - Стайлз нервно вглядывается в глаза оборотня. - Я что-нибудь придумаю, волк...  
  
\- Просто позвони кому-нибудь, кто сможет... присмотреть за тобой. - Хейл качает головой, чуть щурясь и проводя ладонью по затылку юноши.  
  
\- Я сам могу за собой присмотреть. А тебе нужно избавиться от этого всего за пару дней. Как ты собираешься это делать?  
  
\- Ты же слышал, что сказал твой отец...  
  
\- А ты слышал, как он лгал, Питер, перестань, - Стилински больно и зло пинает альфу по лодыжке.  
  
\- Сам перестань, - вервольф встряхивает человека за плечи, прижимая к стене. - Твой отец наверняка тоже напряженно следит за лунными циклами, а взбесившийся альфа ему в участке не нужен, - длинные пальцы осторожно скользят по скуле. - Просто лечись. И не выходи из квартиры. И...  
  
\- И позвони кому-нибудь, я это уже усвоил, Питер. Я понял, что мне нельзя оставаться одному.   
  
\- Вот и хорошо, - вервольф ведет носом у шеи друида, наслаждаясь родным сладковатым запахом, но вскоре отстраняется. - Закрой дверь.  
  
Стайлз тянется за поцелуем, обвивая руками шею мужчины.   
  
  
Женщина, представившаяся детективом Шеррил Бертсти, начинает разговор откуда-то сильно издалека, на взгляд Питера.  
\- Дерек Хейл - ваш родственник?  
  
Питер скучающе оглядывает стены комнаты - серо-зеленый низ, бежевый верх, ничего примечательного.   
\- Племянник. У него неприятности?  
  
\- Почему вы думаете, что у него могут быть неприятности?  
  
"Молодая, недавно в должности, много рвения, мало толка" - альфа почти зевает про себя.  
\- Это первое, что приходит в голову,когда видишь парня его комплекции, рассекающего в кожанке и на Камарро - никакой благосостоятельности, одни неприятности.  
  
\- Он был подозреваемым в деле об убийстве, вы знали это?  
  
\- Понимаете... - Питер ехидно улыбается, кладя руки на стол и чуть наклоняясь к детективше - шериф, до сих пор не произнесший ни слова, хмурится, - Я шесть лет пролежал в коме. Было немного... сложно следить за жизнью родственников. Так вы мне ответите - Дерек вляпался в неприятности? Я видел его сегодня, - Питер в притворной задумчивости наклоняет голову к плечу.  
  
\- Где вы были сегодня ночью? - не обращая внимания на заданный вопрос продолжает женщина.  
  
\- Где я сегодня ночью только не был, - альфа улыбается. - От Лос-Анджелеского бара, до местной ветклиники, - на этих словах шериф настороженно и непонимающе прищуривается.  
  
\- Сегодня утром был сигнал из этого района, - детектив Бертсти поворачивается к шерифу, - я ведь права?  
  
Джон Стилински медленно кивает.  
\- Все было нормально, то есть там был один из владельцев клиники - Скотт Маккол.  
  
Питер довольно морщит нос - все-таки уговорить Дитона разделить владение клиникой со своим учеником было хорошей идеей. Хейл всегда знал, что это когда-нибудь пригодится.  
  
\- Что вы там делали, Питер?  
  
\- Лисицу по дороге сбили, - Хейл виновато пожимает плечами. - Думаю, теперь придется делать пожертвования в Гринпис.  
  
\- То есть, вы привезли сбитую лису в ветеринарную клинику? - детективша почти в профиль поворачивается к Питеру, вопросительно всматриваясь в него одним глазом.  
  
\- Знаете, я не то что бы любитель животных. И я бы ее не повез. Но вот мой... - Питер чуть поджимает губы переводя веселый взгляд на шерифа, а затем снова на детектива. - ...друг, у него действительно мания спасать всех и все. Тем более, что он был за рулем.  
  
\- И где теперь эта лисица?  
  
\- Сдохла, - Питер неприятно кривит губы. - Пришлось закопать ее за особняком. Зачем - не спрашивайте, иногда лучше просто не спорить, честное слово, - альфа весьма убедительно качает головой.  
  
\- А что на счет Лос-Анджелеса?  
  
\- А что на счет того, чтобы ответить - к чему весь этот разговор? - Хейл полностью убирает любой намек на доброжелательность из взгляда. - У меня полно дел, ей-богу.  
  
\- Например каких? - детективша не сдается, серьезно глядя в ледяные глаза мужчины.  
  
\- Например, лечить от простуды студента Лос-Анджелеского университета. Увлекательное, должно быть, занятие. Не хочу пропустить. - Питер настолько пошло и животно облизывается, что у женщины вспыхивают алым кончики ушей, а шериф еле сдерживает судорожный кашель, рвущийся из горла.  
  
\- Вам знакомы эти люди? - две фотографии, два трупа, три затянувшихся уже ранения начинают зудеть. Питер качает головой, старательно изображая удивление с долей отвращения.   
  
\- Я не эксперт, но... Вот у этого точно выдрано горло. Дикие звери?  
  
\- Навряд ли, - детектив внимательно и хмуро смотрит на альфу.  
  
\- И как подобное может провернуть человек?  
  
\- У нас есть пара предположений, - туманно отвечает женщина, забирая снимки. - Вы были на дороге этой ночью, я верно поняла? Ничего не произошло?  
  
\- Произошло вообще-то, - Хейл косится на папку, куда детективша убрала фотографии. - Но не такое... Впечатляющее.  
  
\- Расскажете?  
  
\- Ну, судя по всему именно за этим я и здесь, - альфа настороженно принюхивается, внезапно почти улавливая смутно знакомый, неприятный запах. - Минутах в сорока от города - от Бэйкон-Хиллс - стояла машина. На обочине: дверь распахнута, в салоне никого.  
  
\- Вы выходили из машины?  
  
Питер задумчиво кивает.  
\- Вышли, осмотрели.  
  
\- Не пошли в лес?  
  
\- Ну, вообще-то прошлись. Недалеко. Я не склонен к альтруизму и не слишком любопытен.  
  
\- Больше ничего не произошло?  
  
\- Стайлз потерял биту, - альфа мученически вздыхает, на мгновение переводя взгляд на шерифа. - Я даже не знаю, как он умудряется все терять. Он, наверное, может потерять тушу слона в пустом спортзале, - Хейл почти нежно улыбается.  
Женщина делает какие-то пометки в блокноте.  
  
\- В лесу, неподалеку от Бэйкон Хиллс, обнаружено два трупа. И у нас есть свидетель, утверждающий, что вы причастны к их смерти.  
  
Альфа задумчиво рассматривает свою ладонь, сгибая и разгибая пальцы:  
\- Но как? - насмешливо изгибает губы.  
  
\- Это мы выясним. Вы знаете, чья машина была припаркована на обочине?  
  
\- Стайлз говорил, что какой-то его знакомой. Однокурсницы что ли...  
  
\- Стайлз?  
  
\- Стилински. Сын шерифа, - Питер отвешивает Джону полупоклон. - Вы же видели его сегодня.  
  
Детектив неуверенно косит взглядом на шерифа и предпочитает не развивать эту тему дальше.  
  
\- Позднее время для допросов, - Хейл переводит взгляд на часы, стрелки которых показывают начало десятого.  
  
\- Мы имеем право задержать вас на сорок восемь часов, до выяснения обстоятельств дела.  
  
\- Имеете - так задерживайте, - Питер неприязненно смотрит на женщину, не переводя взгляда на шерифа. - Но я, честное слово, банально устал.  
  
Детектив Шеррил Бертсти несколько секунд задумчиво смотрит на вервольфа, затем произнося:  
\- Именно так я и сделаю, мистер Хейл.  
  
  
\- Питер, я не хочу рисковать своей работой из-за тебя, пойми правильно. Я, в общем-то, совсем не уверен в том, что не ты убил этих людей.  
  
Альфа приваливается плечом к решетке, зевая и вытягивая сигарету из протянутой шерифом пачки.  
\- Понимаю, Джон. Только это не люди, - щелкает зажигалкой, затягиваясь. - И убил их я.


	20. Видизм

\- Так, Скотти, проходи, окей? - Стайлз вымученно чихает в очередной раз. - Это просто какой-то кошмар, у меня сейчас череп треснет...  
  
\- Знаешь, Питер прочел бы тебе лекцию о том, что нельзя не глядя распахивать дверь. Тем более, почти ночью. И тем более при нынешнем положении дел, - Тайлер аккуратно прикрывает за собой входную дверь.  
  
\- Но Питера-то здесь нет.  
  
\- Знаю. Твой отец прислал сообщение. Задержан на сорок восемь часов до выяснения обстоятельств дела.  
  
\- А мне не прислал, - Стайлз обиженно сопит, проходя на кухню, где весь стол заставлен разнообразными пузырьками, баночками и вообще всяким хламом. - Знаешь, что удивительно? Нет нормального лекарства от простуды. Я чихаю так, что у меня голова трещит по швам.  
  
\- Может это аллергия? - оборотень останавливается на пороге кухни, неприязненно принюхиваясь.  
  
\- Не знаю. Нет, ну горло-то у меня тоже болит. И морозит меня неслабо, - юноша демонстрирует вервольфу толстовку, в которую закутан. - Да и нет у меня аллергии.   
  
Тайлер кивает в сторону двери:  
\- Маккол сейчас подойдет.  
  
\- Угу, спасибо. Питер вот тоже этой фигней страдает, поэтому я и распахиваю дверь не глядя, проходи, Скотти, давай, не застревай в дверях, Тай что теперь делать-то, я с этим чихом вообще потерял способность соображать, - Стайлз выпаливает все это на одном дыхании, вталкивая друга в квартиру. И снова чихает, закрывая лицо ладонями.  
  
\- Если его отпустят через обозначенный срок, то нам не о чем волноваться. Ну, будет слегка на взводе, но ты же знаешь, он в состоянии себя контролировать.  
Стилински смотрит на рыжего оборотня с сомнением.  
  
\- Как его отпустят-то, если он и убил тех двоих в лесу? Расскажи-ка мне, как это у вас происходит? У вас есть какие-то специальные вервольфские адвокаты?..  
  
\- Стайлз, не кипятись, - Тайлер немного устало прикрывает глаза, оглядываясь на Маккола, будто в поисках поддержки. Скотт пожимает плечами, насмешливо мотая головой, всем видом показывая, что он в эту стайлзовскую истерику вмешиваться не собирается.   
  
\- Может мне нужно было на юридический идти, а? - Стайлз со злостью выдыхает последнюю фразу, оседая за столом и фыркая, так, что порошки, разнообразных оттенков серого, смешиваясь в воздухе чуть искрят, вызывая раздраженный блеск в глазах молодого друида,   
\- Успокойтесь, юноша, - учитель английской литературы включает свои профессиональные навыки, требующиеся для успокоения нервной молодежи. - Во-первых, полиция прекрасно осведомлена, что невозможно, например, выдрать другому человеку горло. Не так, во всяком случае, не оставляя явный след когтей крупного хищника. Что вас может связать с этим... происшествием? То, что вы в то же, примерно, время ехали по проходящей неподалеку трассе? Глупо.  
  
\- ДНК, - шипит Стилински, раздраженно вытирая стол мокрой губкой, не обращая внимания на то, что синтетический материал начал чуть обугливаться по краям. - Его же три раза подстрелили, знаешь, сколько там его крови?  
  
\- Нет, - Тайлер мотает головой, осторожно отбирая у Стайлза обугленный комок, пару минут назад бывший губкой, и брезгливо выкидывает его в раковину, где он, зашипев от соприкосновения с водой, расползся на мелкие лохмотья. - Отравленная кровь анализу не поддается. И вообще, Стайлз, я думаю, что тебе лучше ехать к отцу, поговорить с ним. Он знает тамошнюю кухню, сможет дать конкретные советы.   
  
\- Он прав, - Маккол задумчиво ерошит волосы. - Стайлз, я тоже думаю, что у отца тебе будет лучше. В конце концов, мы не знаем, чего и когда ждать, а в твой дом без приглашения не войти, - молодой оборотень чуть восхищенно улыбается.   
  
\- В новолуние, - терпеливо выговаривает Стилински, наведший порядок на столе и, без изысков, заваривающий какое-то шипучее лекарство из ближайшей аптеки в кружке. - Они пользуются оружием. А оборотню плевать на оружие, вы полагаетесь на клыки и когти. Инстинкты, - юноша морщится, делая слишком большой глоток приторно-лимонного, горячего пойла. - А оружием они пользуются, - Стайлз грозит пальцем собирающемуся задать вопрос другу, - потому что так надежнее. На самом деле надежнее, учитывая оборотнические сверхпримочки.  
  
\- Потому что это не война, а бойня, - Скотт постукивает пальцами по краю табуретки. - Хейл так говорит. Питер, - считает нужным уточнить.  
  
\- Знал же всё, - Стилински злобно прихлебывает свое лекарство. - И ничерта не говорил. То есть вообще, понимаешь? - юноша оборачивается к Тайлеру, поднимая на него задумчивый взгляд. - Ты ведь не столько его бета, сколько его друг, я прав?  
  
Рыжий мужчина медленно кивает, собираясь промолчать, но Стилински вкладывает весь доступный ему запас требовательности во взгляд, и оборотень коротко пожимает плечами.  
\- Мы знакомы со средней школы.   
  
\- Я много с кем знаком со средней школы, Тайлер, - Стайлз смотрит на мужчину не мигая.  
  
\- Думаю, тебе лучше у Питера спрашивать подробности его жизни. Если ты, конечно, не желаешь чего-нибудь мучительного тем людям, у которых спрашиваешь. Ты же знаешь Питера. Невозможно угадать, какой из аспектов своей жизни он желает сохранить в тайне.  
  
Стайлз снова переводит взгляд на друга, через несколько секунд раздумий пожимая плечами.   
\- Вообще, ты прав. Да ладно, это и не важно. Я просто хотел спросить, понимаешь ли ты, что у него в голове происходит? - Тайлер честно качает головой. - Да это я уже и так понял.   
  
\- Отвезти тебя домой к отцу?  
  
\- Почему вы все думаете, что я не в состоянии удержать руль в руках?  
  
\- Потому что ты чихаешь, потому что ты только что выпил лекарство, от которого по любому рассеивается внимание, от того, что я даже не знаю, когда ты в последний раз нормально спал...  
  
\- И когда я нормально посплю в следующий, - считает своим долгом вставить Стайлз.  
  
\- И это тоже...  
  
\- Пешком прогуляемся... А, Скотти?  
Молодой альфа осторожно кивает в ответ, а Тайлер пожимает плечами.  
  
~*~  
  
\- Пап? Пап, ты дома? - Стайлз неуверенно оглядывается, хотя ничего в доме не изменилось за время его отсутствия, к тому же он прекрасно видел, что в кабинете отца горит свет.  
  
\- О, сын вернулся! - Джон устало, но вполне счастливо улыбается, выходя в прихожую, чтобы обнять неловко разводящего руками юношу. - Я думал ты останешься... там.  
  
\- У Питера? Нет, ребята верно сказали, что лучше к тебе ехать. Тайлер и Скотт, - поясняет Стайлз в ответ на вопросительный взгляд отца.  
  
\- Ну, хоть у кого-то хватает на это ума, - шериф качает головой, похлопывая сына по плечу.  
  
\- Пап, - укоризненно тянет младший Стилински, проходя за отцом в кабинет.  
Джон вопросительно смотрит на Стайлза, отмечая про себя, что мальчишка за последние несколько месяцев явно похудел, прибавил пару сантиметров в росте, а во взгляде явно стало меньше беззаботности, присущей, в общем-то, молодому поколению. Шерифу не нравится такая перемена в сыне, а особенно не нравится то, чем этот посерьезневший, слегка настороженный взгляд вызван. Или кем, если уж быть предельно точным.  
  
Шериф вопросительно кивает на бутылку виски и Стайлз, улыбнувшись, показывает два пальца, поворачивая ладонь параллельно полу. Джон коротко усмехается, наливая в стакан виски на два пальца и протягивая его сыну.  
  
\- Поговорить надо, я правильно понял? - юноша крутит в руках стакан, виновато морща нос.  
  
\- Стайлз, ты уже взрослый парень, я знаю. И если я что-то хотел тебе запрещать, то это нужно было делать раньше, не сейчас. Но знаешь, в последние пару дней мне кажется, что мысль, посетившая меня когда ты рассказал о вас с Питером, не лишена привлекательности и до сих пор.  
  
\- Пустить пару аконитовых пуль в этого проклятого вервольфа, а меня отправить к тетке Мэг в Техас? - Стилински младший почти смеется, следя за сменяющимся на изумленное выражением лица отца. - Пап, серьезно, об этом было несложно догадаться. А я ведь умный парень.  
  
\- Именно так, - шериф поднимает ладони, признавая свое поражение. - Но я понимаю, что так поступать уже немного поздно. Но серьезно, Стайлз, подумай над всем, происходящим с тобой. Неужто нельзя найти выхода из всего этого... кошмара? Или ты просто не хочешь его искать?  
  
\- Ну, вариантов, не предполагающих убийство, я не знаю, - Стайлз хмуро, неискренне улыбается, делая большой глоток из стакана. - Да нет, пап, я не шучу. И... не надо так переживать. Скоро эта история закончится, я уверен.   
  
\- Закончится эта - начнется другая, Стайлз. С твоим умением вляпываться в неприятности сложно предположить, что внезапно наступит мир и порядок, - шериф показывает сыну фотографию чело... оборотня, которого Стайлз уже видел прошлой ночью. - Хочешь однажды оказаться на его месте?  
  
\- Пап, я видел, как Питер ему горло выдрал. Ты меня фотографиями не испугаешь, поверь. А на счет его места... Пап, я понимаю, что ты волнуешься. Но у тебя, знаешь ли, работа вообще ни разу не безопасная. Но ты же не уходишь. Не переходишь на бумажную работу, хотя можешь. Не... не делаешь ничего, чтобы обезопасить себя. Я не говорю об осторожности, навыках и прочем. Просто твоя работа - опасна.   
  
\- Стайлз, но работа - это работа. Это моя ответственность, мой долг перед людьми. - Ты же не должен заниматься всем этим. У тебя должна быть своя жизнь, не связанная с этим...   
  
\- Волчатником, - приходит на помощь Стайлз. - Ты удивишься, пап, но ты говоришь в точности как Питер.  
  
\- Меня это почти радует. Во всяком случае, меня радует, что подобные мысли хотя бы приходят в его голову.  
  
\- Пап, не...  
  
\- Не говори мне о том, что он несет какую-то там мифическую ответственность за тебя или за свою стаю. Нормальный человек не будет другого втягивать в такую... жизнь. Сказать честно, сын, так я считаю, что вервольфы к людям подходить вообще не должны. Я понимаю, это...  
  
\- Видизм, - подсказывает Стайлз.  
  
\- Окей, видизм. Но это безответственно. Серьезно, сын. Я был бы просто невероятно рад, если бы ты мне пообещал, что не ввяжешься больше ни в какую подобную историю.  
  
\- Пап, ну ты же понимаешь, что я такого пообещать не могу. То есть... а... - юноша залпом допивает стакан, ставя на край стола. - В этом смысле. Типа: "сынок, найди себе кого-нибудь попроще"?  
  
\- Стайлз...  
  
\- Пап, я понимаю - ты беспокоишься. Ты переживаешь. Ты хочешь, чтобы я был в безопасности. Но это не повод заводить такой разговор, заранее зная, что он ни к чему не приведет.  
  
Шериф замолкает, наклоняя бутылку над стаканом и Стайлз, не удержавшись в очередной раз, тихо добавляет:  
\- Ты бы поменьше пил, пап. Я знаю, что из-за меня у тебя сплошная нервотрепка... Но всё равно.   
  
Джон молча подносит стакан к губам, внимательно глядя на сына. Стайлз виновато опускает голову, рассматривая свои руки, осторожно разжимает пальцы, разворачивая ладони, разглядывая наливающиеся алым следы от собственных ногтей на коже. Стайлз молчит, и ему нестерпимо хочется почувствовать поддержку своего волка. Хоть что-нибудь. Стайлз сглатывает образовавшийся в горле ком, снова поднимая взгляд на отца.  
\- Что с Питером?  
  
\- Ну, я надеюсь, что у следствия не накопится достаточно улик против него.   
  
\- Почему его вообще задержали? Ну, то есть... Тайлер ведь прав - нас ничто не связывает с тем, что произошло, кроме того, что мы проезжали неподалеку.   
  
\- У нас образовался... свидетель. Предельно четко описал Хейла. Сказал, что видел, как он убил этих двоих.  
  
\- Человек не может разорвать горло другому.  
  
\- Детектив Бертсти считает, что возможно это сделать чем-то вроде металлических когтей. Ну, знаешь, типа колец такие штуки, она показывала мне изображения, - шериф отмахивается. Глупости все это. Металла в ранах они не найдут, а значит предъявить Хейлу будет нечего, кроме показаний свидетеля, которого мы теперь не можем найти. Как сквозь землю провалился - хотели вызвать его завтра.  
  
\- А... как он выглядел? - Стайлз благодарно смотрит на отца, невольно поеживаясь от накатившего неясно с чего холода.  
  
\- Очень пожилой черный джентльмен. Невысокий...  
  
\- Худой как скелет, а зубы как у молодого?  
  
\- Верно. Он-то как связан с происходящим?  
  
\- Рейчел говорила, что он у этой стаи вместо альфы. Но он человек, колдун, он...  
  
\- Рейчел? Твоя однокурсница? Питер упоминал, про машину какой-то твоей однокурсницы, - шериф хмурится все сильнее. - Но мы на обочине никакой машины не нашли, значит она уехала. Это про Рейчел он говорил?  
  
\- Рей не могла уехать, пап, - голос у друида ломко вздрагивает. - Рей умерла.Кто-то отогнал ее тачку. Ты же ничего не знаешь толком, прости... Я тебе все, что знаю, расскажу, ладно. Все остальное спрашивай у Питера.


	21. Единственная достойная цель

\- У тебя недюжинные шаманские способности, мальчик.  
  
Стайлз, услышав смутно знакомый, с акцентом, голос, еле сдерживает себя, чтобы не заорать во всю глотку, но пересиливает испуг, все-таки делая шаг в комнату и плотно прикрывая за собой дверь.  
  
\- И ты умный мальчик, молодец. Не стоит беспокоить старших, правда? Мы с тобой поговорим-поболтаем, да и разойдемся, а отец твой в наших делах тебе не помощник.  
  
\- Не нужно отца впутывать, - юноша устало сутулится, делая несколько шагов вглубь комнаты, чтобы зажечь не слишком яркую настольную лампу. Зажигать верхний свет почему-то нет никакого желания.  
  
\- Я тебе про это и говорю, мальчик.  
  
На первый взгляд кажется, что в кресле, когда-то давно облюбованном Дереком, восседает скелет, завернутый в ворох старомодных тряпок, родом откуда-то из пятидесятых. Приглядевшись можно заметить, что предполагаемый скелет обтянут черной пергаментной кожей, а глаза у него весьма живые и блестящие. И зубы, мелькнувшие в оскале, совершенно как у молодого. Старый шаман чуть запаздывает, следя взглядом по перемещающимся по комнате Стайлзом, поэтому, наверное, из множества вопросов, крутящихся в его голове, первым Стилински выдает:  
\- Так ты слепой?  
  
\- Я тебя вижу, - хищно и зло скалится старик, и эта фраза из его уст звучит куда более угрожающе, чем банальное "я знаю, где ты живешь". Тем более, что это он тоже знает.  
  
\- Это ведь ты написал заявление в полицию? На Питера?  
  
\- На твоего волка? - старик моргает так медленно, что Стайлзу начинает казаться, что он вот-вот или уснет или умрет. - Да. Мне нравится, когда волки сидят в клетках. В крайнем случае - на цепи. Америка - крайне распущенная страна, - старик осуждающе цокает языком, и от этого звука на Стайлза накатывает волна омерзения. - Ты должен держать его на цепи. Они должны знать, кто их хозяин.  
  
\- И твои волки знают? - юноша пораженно смотрит на шамана, перебирающего обернутые вокруг запястий браслеты из металлических и деревянных бусин.  
  
\- Конечно знают. Иначе они совсем распустятся. Вы, друиды, вообще слишком к ним лояльны, мальчик. Это все ваши дурацкие легенды.  
  
\- Мне неинтересно твое мнение. Я и так вижу, что мы вряд ли совпадаем во взглядах на какой-либо вопрос...  
  
\- Возможно, мальчик. Но это не имеет значения.  
  
\- Зачем ты пришел? Ведь не затем же, чтоб меня убить? Еще рано, - Стайлз измученно хмурится, почти невольно оглядываясь на окно. Глупо, ведь говорил же себе этого не делать.  
  
\- Волк в клетке, - вкрадчиво напоминает старик, мелко покачивая головой. - Я чувствую твой испуг. Беспокойство. Надежду. Но твой волк в клетке, а другие не придут. Поэтому и нужно держать их на цепи, а цепи - в своих руках, глупый ты мальчик.  
  
\- Ты на мой вопрос не ответил, - юноша усилием воли отводит взгляд от приоткрытого окна, заставляя себя как можно спокойнее смотреть на старика. - Зачем ты пришел сюда?  
  
\- Посмотреть на тебя. Я плохо разглядел тебя в лесу. Твой волк хорош - я бы взял такого в стаю.  
  
\- Подобное мы уже проходили, когда Девкалион зондеркоманду набирал, - Стайлз наконец-то садится напротив старика, скрещивая на груди чуть подрагивающие руки.  
  
\- Но такому волку нужна крепкая цепь, - шаман игнорирует фразу подростка. - И он не станет менять хозяина, поэтому он мне не нужен. Таких нужно убивать. Убив волка проще добраться до его хозяина, - доверительность в тоне вызывает приступ тошноты.  
  
\- Чего ты хочешь от меня? Убить? Еще рано, - Стайлз снова повторяет эту фразу, цепляясь за нее, как за спасательный круг.   
  
\- Рано? Еще? Для чего? - смех, похожий больше на шелест сминаемых сухих листьев, становится все громче. - Мальчик, ты думаешь, что ты пригоден для жертвоприношения? - шаман откровенно веселится. - Ты? Да какая из тебя жертва, мальчик?- шаман окидывает юношу настолько презрительным взглядом, что Стилински понимает - если бы не "недюжинные способности к шаманству", то в личном восприятии мира этого человека он, Стайлз, стоял бы где-то наравне с мокрицами. Может быть чуть-чуть ниже.  
  
\- В жертву нужно приносить живых, мальчик. Если ты не знал, - глумливая улыбка, вкупе со словами, заставляет Стайлза отшатнуться.  
  
\- В каком смысле? - с каких пор я не подхожу под категорию живых?  
  
\- Глупый мальчик, - сокрушенно качает головой старый шаман. - Очень глупый мальчик. С тех самых пор, как тебя отравило мертвое дерево, конечно. Хотя на самом деле все не совсем так. Ты ведь не отравлен своим друидским деревом, ты как человек, укушенный оборотнем, и переживший первую трансформацию - принял в себя его яд и растворил.  
  
\- А что стало с теми, кто не принял? - Стайлз думает о Скотте и, немного, об Эллисон.  
  
\- Я не знаю, о ком ты говоришь, откуда мне знать? - старик тихо и неприятно посмеивается, пожимая плечами. - Я говорю о тебе, и ты должен быть мне благодарен. А я совсем не чувствую в тебе благодарности.  
  
\- За что? Ты спустил на меня и моего... альфу своих собак, "посадил моего волка в клетку", как ты выражаешься, явился в мой дом без приглашения и сейчас говоришь, что я скорее мертв, чем жив. За какой пункт я должен быть благодарен?  
  
\- За последний, мальчик, - благодушно поясняет старик, оскаливая белоснежные зубы в улыбке, делающей его еще больше похожим на скелет. - Я говорю тебе то, о чем твой наставник даже не подумал. И говорю совершенно безвозмездно - у тебя нет ничего, чего я не смог бы взять силой.  
  
\- Я не мертв, что за бред? - дурнота наваливается густым, прозрачно-серым маревом.  
  
\- Ты просто не очень жив, друид. О чем ты думал, связывая себя с мертвым деревом? Впрочем, твой волк тоже мертвый. Так что все сходится в одной точке. Мертвый мальчик, мертвое дерево и мертвый волк.  
  
\- И тут появляешься ты? - Стайлз наклоняется, упираясь локтями в колени. - И знаешь, видя твой возраст, я могу предположить, что тебе сильно бы не помешал философский камень за пазухой.  
  
Шаман снова смеется, тихо и шелестяще, запрокидывая голову, открывая увитую такими же бусами, как и запястья, шею.  
  
\- Фу, как пошло - искать бессмертия, - нервно кривит губы Стилински.  
  
\- Это единственная достойная цель, глупый мальчик.  
  
\- Но я же не бессмертный. И Питер. И Неметон. В чем смысл?  
  
\- Вы возвращаетесь. И ты вернешься, если понадобится, - старик молчит несколько мгновений, очень внимательно оглядывая сидящего перед ним юношу. - Но на самом деле это нужно проверить, мальчик.


	22. Стайлз?

Шериф успевает приехать в участок до того, как Хейл все-таки начнет выламывать решетку. Даже до того, как он начнет рычать на сотрудницу, не без кокетства заглядывающуюся на человека, на котором висит подозрение в двойном убийстве.   
  
Питер стоит, прижавшись лбом к металлическим прутьям, тяжело глядя на вошедшего человека, и Джон слышит, как с каждым выдохом из его груди вырывается сдавленное рычание.  
  
Шериф не знает с чего начать, просто отпирает решетку, стараясь загнать как можно глубже ассоциацию с выпускаемым на волю хищным зверем, готовым убивать. Хейл не задает вопросов, не обращает внимания на протянутый мужчиной плащ. Старший Стилински все же задерживает его уже на пороге участка, - ранним утром даже здесь не так уж много людей - задавая вопрос, который мучил его все двадцать минут по дороге до работы:  
\- Ты найдешь моего сына?  
  
Питер ниже опускает голову, пряча взгляд полыхающих алым глаз, глухо, утвердительно рычит, недовольно косясь на лежащую на плече руку шерифа. Джон чувствует, как под ладонью перекатываются литые мышцы.  
\- Ты же не будешь обращаться посреди города?  
  
\- Я не дурак, Джон. Не подключай полицию.  
Под рукой альфы гнется металлическая дверная ручка.  
  
\- Как ты его найдешь? - шериф Стилински очень убедительно старается сохранять спокойствие.  
  
\- Не тяни время, Джон, - глаза альфы полыхают ярко-алым, - лучше подумай, как сохранить работу.  
  
  
В себя Стайлз приходит от собственного крика. Он еще не до конца осознает даже то, что в данный конкретный момент находится в ванне с ледяной водой - снова. Стилински готов открыто признать, что шестнадцать часов в ледяной воде - самое страшное воспоминание в его жизни и он не хочет испытывать подобное еще раз.   
  
Юноша кричит, срывая глотку, выдираясь из удерживающих его сильных и совершенно точно когтистых рук, кричит, даже сквозь крик слыша ехидный тихий смех, кричит, пока не кончается воздух. Тогда он делает отчаянный вдох и кричит снова. По плечам расходятся кровавые полосы от чужих когтей, а в голове мелькает мысль: "Питер их точно за это порвет". И когда эта мысль врезается в сознание каленым железом, Стайлз начинает во всю глотку звать своего альфу.  
  
\- Волк в клетке, - сквозь смех напоминает все тот же полумертвый старческий голос, но Стайлз не обращает внимания на него, повторяя одно и то же ровно до тех пор, пока две пары рук не втолкнут его под воду. Впрочем, кричать Стилински продолжает и там, изредка все-таки выныривая, кашляя, хватая вмиг посиневшими губами воздух.  
  
Шаман выходит откуда-то сбоку, становясь напротив подростка.  
\- Никто не станет помогать тебе вернуться. Или ты справишься, или умрешь, - под такой аккомпанемент на затылок юноши опускается просто каменно тяжелая ладонь, вталкивая под воду. Стайлз еще несколько секунд пытается брыкаться, чувствуя, как в ванну высыпают еще льда, будто имея целью погрести его под водой в ее первом и втором агрегатном состоянии.  
  
А затем все приходит снова - как тогда, только еще острее, еще больнее. И, если в тот раз у Стайлза была цель - спасти отца, была помощь, то сейчас нет ничего, как ему кажется в первые минуты, когда нет возможности вынырнуть. В голову приходят дурацкие мысли: _через шесть минут отсутствия кислорода начинаются необратимые разрушения мозга_ , _какой-то чертов немец может задержать дыхание на двадцать две минуты_ , _из-за шока время сокращается минимум в два раза_ , _Питер, чертов волк, где его носит_ , _отец этого не переживет_ , _Хейл точно свихнется_...   
  
Мысль о Питере - последняя из отчетливых, потом сознание начинает спутываться, а тело, до этого еще конвульсивно дергающееся, замирает. Тяжелые ладони исчезают, перестают давить на голову и плечи, но этого Стайлз уже не замечает, как и не замечает промелькнувшей где-то между небытием и сознанием мыслью: _кажется, я все-таки умер_.  
  
 _Все идет не так. Хотя бы потому, что Стайлз точно знает где он находится - что тут гадать, если он сидит на краю огроменного пня. Сидит, и видит, как во все стороны от него расходятся древние узловатые корни с кроваво-красными прожилками, чувствует болезненный жар дерева - Неметон не хочет терять своего ребенка. Стилински вздыхает, дружелюбно похлопывая ладонью по высохшей коре._  
  
Вокруг нет ничего, кроме пня и его корней, но поверхность, на которую Стайлз опирается ногами неуловима похожа на землю, покрытую прошлогодней листвой и снегом - просто ее не видно. Какое-то время друид следит за пульсацией алого в корнях дерева, затем поднимается на ноги, намереваясь пройтись вдоль одного из корней, но тут же садится обратно, чувствуя если и не тошноту, то какую-то ее проекцию на то, чем он сейчас является. Кстати, попытка поразмыслить, чем же он, Стайлз, сейчас является, приводит к точно такому же результату - от дурноты он почти распластывается по пню, забираясь на него с ногами, вертится какое-то время, замирая затем в позе, которую знающие люди называют "позой эмбриона".  
  
Питер точно знает, куда идти, хотя и не обращает особого внимания на раскинувшийся вокруг город - вопль его человека растворен в воздухе как запах, от виска к виску бьется тяжелым комом вина, отчаяние, боль, страх. Последние два чувства вервольфу не принадлежат - это отголосок того, что происходит с его советником.   
  
Люди инстинктивно огибают оборотня, идущего быстрым шагом через весь город к окраинам. Вечером можно было бы обратиться, но сейчас, ярким, чертовски солнечным утром это чревато пулей в затылок или дробью в бок, а подобное совершенно точно не входит в планы альфы.   
  
Питер знает куда идти, и направляется к заброшенным складам. Это место просто заповедник для всяческих "гоблинов", от барыг, толкающих разбавленный мет подросткам, до затаившейся где-то чужой стаи. Дерек с Тайлером подходят одновременно, с двух разных сторон, но альфа не оборачивается на них, сосредоточенно принюхиваясь.   
  
Приходится абстрагироваться от зовущего, пропитанного болью голоса - здесь для Питера все дышит этим звуком, - полагаясь на обоняние, интуицию, везение, хоть на что-нибудь. Здесь, кстати, можно и обратиться - почти любую жалобу из этого района полиция спишет на наркотический приход жалобщика. Дерек, кажется, о чем-то спрашивает, но альфа нетерпеливо отмахивается, продолжая идти вперед, до полуобморока пугая группку бомжей, с утра пораньше петляющих между бетонными блоками старых зданий. Тайлер догадывается произнести единственное слово, на которое Питер сейчас в состоянии реагировать.   
  
Тайлер спрашивает:  
\- Стайлз?  
И Питер глухо утвердительно рычит.  
  
  
Альфа находит своего друида меньше чем через полчаса - по явственному запаху чужой стаи, по слабому, забитому какой-то одуряющей паприкой, запаху самого Стайлза, но находит. Железная ванна, почти до краев наполненная льдом и водой, а на дне мальчишка, с абсолютно белой кожей и синими губами. Хейл опирается одной рукой о железный бортик, вторую опуская в ледяную воду, прижимая пальцы к горлу человека, туда где должен биться пульс. Рука немеет от холода через пару минут, через пять минут, - Хейл сосредоточенно считает про себя секунды - он перестает чувствовать не то что кожу Стайлза, но и свои пальцы. Альфа продолжает считать, и на восьмой минуте подходит Тайлер, молча становясь рядом. На десятой приходит Дерек, и вдвоем они оттаскивают альфу от металлической емкости. Не то что бы Питер сопротивлялся - просто застыл, будто заледенев, остекленело глядя на лицо своего мальчика. Боль в согревающейся руке отрезвляет, хотя ясность мыслей оставляет желать лучшего.  
  
\- Звони Дитону, - Питер поворачивается, против обыкновения, к Дереку, и тот смотрит на него почти изумленно, не зная, что сказать. - Звони. Я почувствовал бы, если бы он умер.


	23. Ответственность

Пока Дерек разговаривает с Дитоном, вкратце обрисовывая ему ситуацию, Тайлер беспокойно приглядывает за альфой, снова застывшим у железной ванны.  
  
\- Ты... Ты уверен, что его не нужно оттуда вытащить? - рыжий оборотень протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться плавающих на поверхности воды ледяных осколков, но Хейл перехватывает его запястье, сжимая так, что у беты в глазах темнеет от боли, и он чуть ли не воет, - я понял, Питер, хватит!  
  
Захват ослабляется, альфа снова упирается обеими руками в железный бортик.  
\- Когда моя сестра была альфой, - Питер проглатывает рвущийся из горла рык, начиная заново. - Когда Талия была альфой, а Дитон - ее советником... В общем-то я всегда был обладателем весьма любознательной натуры. И хорошего слуха.  
  
\- Подслушивал? - самую каплю ухмыляется Тайлер.  
  
Питер кивает.  
\- Почти все их разговоры. Я никогда не хотел быть зависимым от семьи. Даже от Талии. Ее силы я не хотел - силу можно взять где угодно, хоть у свихнувшейся друидши. А вот ее знания - другое дело. У всех экспериментов с ледяной ванной одна логика и одна цель - умертвить человека, оставляя ему возможность вернуться, чуть большую, чем бывает обычно.  
  
\- Разве можно вернуться из мертвых? - Тайлер разгоняет лед на воде, вглядываясь в лицо юноши.  
  
\- Я вернулся, - Питер кривит губы.  
  
\- Ты оставил себе лазейку, - качает головой бета.  
  
Хейл пожимает плечами.  
\- Это то же самое. Даже этой возможностью не каждый может воспользоваться. Просто потому, что почти никто не знает, как ей пользоваться.  
  
\- И ты узнал?  
  
\- Я многое узнал. И все запомнил. Его не хотели убить, они хотели узнать, сможет ли он вернуться. И, скорее всего, хотели узнать, как именно он сможет вернуться.  
  
\- И как именно?  
  
\- Дитон скажет. Хотя я почти догадываюсь, что нужно сделать. Но пускай Дитон посмотрит. Так будет вернее.  
  
\- Скоро приедет, - Дерек подходит к альфе, убирая телефон в карман. - Нужно их найти, Питер.  
  
\- Не сейчас, - альфа громко сглатывает, сильнее вцепляясь пальцами в металлический бортик, оставляя на нем вогнутые следы. - Нужно держать стаю вместе. Собери всех. И Скотта с Айзеком. Дитон был прав.  
  
\- В чем?  
  
\- Это действительно лучший способ ослабить альфу. Нас перебьют поодиночке, если захотят. Собери всех.   
  
\- Здесь? - Дерек непонимающе оглядывается, отшатываясь от последовавшего рыка:  
\- У тебя есть другие варианты?  
  
Дерек выразительно смотрит на воду, затем на Питера, но потом отходит на несколько шагов, снова доставая телефон.  
  
\- А ему ты ничего не рассказываешь, - Тайлер задумчиво смотрит на старшего Хейла.  
  
\- Зачем? - он безразлично пожимает плечами. - У нас были равные возможности узнать то, что требуется.  
  
\- Только ему было, допустим, шестнадцать, а тебе сколько? Двадцать четыре? Немного различные у вас должны были быть приоритеты. Ты же сам говорил, что он когда-нибудь станет альфой.  
  
\- Его советником станет Дитон. Если Скотт к тому времени не решит собрать свою стаю, а я ему этого не позволю. Так что у Дерека будет, к кому обратиться.   
  
\- Об этом я не подумал, - бета подходит ближе, кладя ладонь на плечо своего альфы и друга. - Я уже вообразил, что ты не хочешь его отпускать.  
  
\- Придется. Хейловская порода - мы чувствуем себя альфами. Даже Кора, когда станет старше, перестанет довольствоваться ролью беты.  
  
\- Тяжело у вас в семье.   
  
\- У нас достаточная разница в возрасте, чтобы это не стало действительно проблемой. Была бы, если бы я не проторчал шесть лет в больнице. - Питер замолкает, и тишина, гнетущая, с привкусом безысходности, разливается вокруг, словно лужа черной крови. Тайлер невольно пятится от альфы, отворачиваясь, когда у того словно подгибаются ноги, и он опускается на колени, по прежнему не выпуская из рук борт ванны.  
  
Дитон приезжает через пятнадцать минут.  
  
Альфа встает на ноги за пару секунд до того, как друид покажется в поле зрения, складывает руки на груди, чуть опуская голову, глядя на чернокожего мужчину исподлобья.  
  
Дитон коротко кивает, в знак приветствия, сразу наклоняясь над ванной, вычерчивая какие-то знаки на воде.  
  
\- Ты рассказывал ему про эти практики? - Хейл говорит глухо и зло, но ветеринар решает не обращать на это внимания.  
  
\- Рассказывал. В общих чертах, конечно рассказывал. Он говорил, что тот раз - одно из его худших воспоминаний в жизни, - альфа кивает, - поэтому я достаточно подробно объяснял ему общую логику этого ритуала.  
  
\- Он знает, что нужно делать?  
  
\- Даже я не знаю, что нужно делать, Питер. И, тем более, я никогда не был... по ту сторону воды.  
  
Беты беспокойно смотрят на вожака - сейчас у него такой вид, как будто он готов прямо сейчас устроить друиду экскурсию. Дитон, однако, спокойно выдерживает тускло-алый от бессильной ярости взгляд альфы. Через какое-то время Питер моргает, и глаза его приобретают естественный голубой оттенок.  
  
К тому времени, когда на складе собирается вся стая, Дитон уже роется в привезенных с собою книгах, периодически увещевая Дерека оставить идею с перевозкой наполненной водой махины в лофт или в клинику.  
  
\- Нельзя нарушать привязку, - поясняет ветеринар. - К месту, к температуре, к чему угодно. Не мешай.  
  
Дерек отходит к альфе, мрачно наблюдающему то за рассевшимися на коробках волчатами, то за тихо переговаривающимися Адри и Биллом.  
  
\- Ты же не настолько не доверяешь своей стае? - Дерек следит за направлением взгляда дяди.  
  
\- Я бы не взял в свою стаю тех, у кого хватило бы смелости и наглости разодрать мне глотку, пока я почти не в состоянии дать отпор. Скотту не даст этого сделать гипертрофированное благородство. Хотя, не будь в нем этой черты, он, возможно, попробовал бы. А ты не станешь этого делать.  
  
\- Не стану, - кивает Дерек. - Но ты абсолютно больной, раз вообще думаешь о таком.  
  
\- Я учусь на чужих ошибках.  
  
\- Девкалион - не лучший пример.   
  
\- Разве? - Питер невесело скалится. - Отличный пример, по-моему. Держи друзей близко, а врагов - еще ближе, но только в том случае, если уверен, что сам никогда не ослабнешь.  
  
\- Не думаю, что он считал Марко врагом.  
  
\- В этом его ошибка, - Питер хмыкает. - Демагогия. Я почти не вникаю в смысл того, что говорю, так что не советую тебе считать мои слова хоть сколько-нибудь искренними.  
  
\- И на том спасибо, - Дерек оглядывается на Дитона. - Ты ведь знаешь, что он скажет. По глазам вижу.  
  
\- Знаю. Догадаться несложно. Но я хочу, чтобы он мне это сказал, а не я ему.  
  
\- Что изменится, кроме того, что мы теряем время?  
  
\- Время сейчас - не приоритет, поверь мне, я знаю. Тем более, я надеюсь, что он сможет предложить альтернативу.  
  
\- Не хочешь брать ответственность?  
  
\- Для этого альфе и нужен советник. Делить ответственность. Хотя бы морально. И по поводу времени - подозреваю, что все равно желательно ждать полнолуния. Мы все сильнее в это время.  
  
\- Мы? - уточняет Дерек.  
  
\- Неметон и я. Все завязано на это дерево.  
  
Младший Хейл осторожно поднимает взгляд на дядю, и в его глазах тот видит мелькнувшую догадку. Почти наверняка верную.  
  
Но вслух произносить ее племянник не решается, медленно проговаривая:  
\- Синие глаза, несомненно, глаза убийцы. Но... Ты думаешь, что сможешь?  
  
\- Я должен. Я часто делаю то, что должен, расплачиваясь за то, что иногда делаю то, что хочу. Поэтому я и надеюсь, что Дитон сможет предложить альтернативу, - Питер замолкает ненадолго, затем добавляя, - и мне нужно будет поговорить с шерифом.  
  
Дерек молча кивает, не зная, что сказать.  
  
  
Дитон отводит глаза, стараясь не смотреть на альфу, нервно жует нижнюю губу, перед тем как вынести и без того известный Питеру вердикт. Дерек стоит рядом, а Тайлер чуть поодаль - это ветеринар отмечает про себя, обращая внимание на то, что в стрессовой ситуации Хейл все равно больше полагается на семью, чем на друга. Это любопытный факт, хоть и ничего сейчас не значащий.  
  
\- Стайлз - дитя Неметона, Девкалион не просто так использует этот термин, - приглушенным голосом издалека начинает друид. - И Неметон не хочет терять его, просто не может себе позволить: слишком невелика вероятность того, что в ком-то еще его сила сможет активизироваться с такой же легкостью, как в Стайлзе. И Неметон, как источник силы, вполне подходит для возвращения с той стороны. Проблема лишь в том, что для этого есть только один способ, - Дитон неловко замолкает. - И ты его знаешь, Питер. С самого начала знал.  
  
Прислушивающаяся стая всем составом заинтересованно оборачивается на Питера.  
Тот кривит губы, сердито прищуриваясь.  
  
\- Нет, других вариантов нет. Неметон знает только этот способ. Так вернулся он сам, так же вернулась и Джулия. Дженнифер, - исправляется. - И - нет, я бы не советовал тебе расплачиваться собой. Кто-то в любом случае должен его вытащить. И когда я говорю "кто-то" - ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду. Как бы это ни звучало - это должен быть кто-то другой. Мне трудно об этом говорить, Питер. И еще, полнолуние - оптимально. Как ты любишь замечать - сейчас время почти не приоритетно.  
  
Хейл согласно кивает, по прежнему не произнеся ни слова.  
  
Не выдерживает Маккол, вставая на ноги и подходя ближе, он спрашивает у Питера, спокойно глядя в глаза альфы:  
\- О чем он говорит?  
  
Хейл равнодушно смотрит на своего бывшего бету, бесцветно произнося:  
\- О жертвоприношении, конечно.  
  
~*~  
  
К дому шерифа Питер приходит с двумя бутылками виски. На складе остались Дерек и Скотт, остальных Питер отправил в лофт, а сам отправился к отцу своего советника - докладывать.  
  
Бутылки две, потому что в одной помимо скотча плещется почти полный пузырек волчьего аконита - убойная доза, никак не влияющая на вкус. Глупый и безответственный поступок - не время надираться в хлам, и Питер даже заверяет себя, что пить не будет. С другой стороны, Дитон наверняка готов к такому развитию событий - Питер у него и одолжил пузырек, чтобы не возвращаться в квартиру, - поэтому противоядие, от которого, как Хейл прекрасно знает, его будет нещадно полоскать минут тридцать, у ветеринара наверняка наготове.  
  
В любом случае разговор предстоит не из легких.  
  
Шериф, за двенадцать часов будто постаревший на двенадцать лет, не прячет наполненного болью взгляда от стоящего на пороге альфы. Он даже не сразу вспоминает, что оборотню нужно разрешение на вход в дом - Стайлз, со своими рунами, об этом позаботился перед отъездом в Лос-Анджелес. Шериф помнит оскорбленный взгляд старшего Хейла, когда тот впервые столкнулся с этим нововведением.  
\- Входи, Питер, - Хейл переступает порог, отдавая одну бутылку мужчине.  
\- Ты думаешь, мне это сейчас нужно? - иронично усмехается Джон, делая акцент на слове "это".  
  
Питер качает головой.  
\- Это все, что у меня сейчас есть, - неопределенно отвечает вервольф, садясь в кресло в кабинете. Шериф привычно садится за стол, доставая из ящика стаканы. Альфе в кои-то веки совсем неохота пить из стаканов, он отворачивает пробку у своей бутылки, делая небольшой глоток.   
  
Джон наблюдает за ним, качая головой.  
\- Две бутылки? В свою какой-то дряни налил? - Питер кивает, вмиг как-то растеряв свое красноречие. - Сколько тебе лет, Питер?  
  
\- Тридцать шесть, - блекло отвечает альфа, не зная с какого конца вообще подойти к разговору.  
  
\- Думаю, фактически тебе нужно отнимать от своего возраста шесть лет, - старший Стилински выглядит так, будто действительно много над этим размышлял. - Я к тому, что ты ведь ненамного старше, например, Дерека. Фактически.  
  
Питер смотрит непонимающе.  
  
\- Дерек - балбес, - со вздохом поясняет шериф, и до Хейла только сейчас доходит, что задумавшись он умудрился не заметить, что нынешняя бутылка виски не первая в руках Джона за сегодняшний вечер.  
  
\- Ты на него не похож. Но не до конца честно требовать от тебя... Ладно, Питер, я искренне пытаюсь тебя как-то оправдать, но у меня не получается, честно. Я бы хотел, ты неплохой парень.  
  
\- Не нужно пытаться, Джон, - альфа снова делает небольшой глоток из бутылки. - Пожалуй единственный, кто умеет находить мне стоящие оправдания, это твой сын.  
  
Шериф кивает, наливая себе виски почти до краев стакана.   
\- Я почти понял, что с ним произошло. Он рассказывал мне, как им удалось найти нас тогда, - Джон взмахивает рукой. - Как и всегда ничего толком не объяснил, но общую суть я ухватил - оттуда можно вернуться. Я прав?  
  
Альфа кивает.  
\- Прав. Но для этого должны быть выполнены определенные условия.  
  
\- И какие это условия в его случае?  
  
\- Убийство. Жертва. Жертвоприношение. Как ни назови - смысл от этого не изменится. Я должен убить кого-то, чтобы дать ему возможность вернуться. Чтобы дать Неметону силу его вернуть, точнее.  
  
\- И... кого? - шериф хмуро смотрит на вервольфа.  
  
\- Нет разницы. Кого-нибудь. Любого.  
  
\- Животное не подойдет?  
  
Питер размышлял над этим, даже спрашивал у Дитона, поэтому отвечает не раздумывая:  
\- Неравноценный обмен. Это должен быть человек.  
  
Джон тяжело вздыхает, ставя стакан прямо поверх бумаг, раскиданных по столу.  
\- Я подойду?  
  
\- Ты сколько выпил, шериф? - альфа повышает голос, хмурясь. - Ты о чем вообще говоришь? Как я ему в глаза посмотрю?  
  
\- В любом случае - как ты ему в глаза посмотришь? - негромко, но отчетливо проговаривает Стилински. - И что увидишь, кроме осознания того, что за его возможность смотреть в глаза тебе, кто-то, кто был совсем не при чем, заплатил жизнью?  
  
\- Ты ему не скажешь, - твердо произносит волк. - Никто ему не скажет.  
  
\- Он узнает все равно, рано или поздно.   
  
\- Нет. Он отправится в Лос-Анджелес и доучится в своем чертовом университете. И перестанет об этом думать.  
  
\- Ты настолько плохо его знаешь или тебе так хочется в это верить? - Джон криво усмехается.  
  
\- Мне очень хочется в это верить, - устало отмахивается альфа. - Лучшим вариантом было бы найти того человека, который с ним это сделал...  
  
\- А это человек?  
  
\- Человек, - Питер кивает. - Ты видел его наверняка. Он и написал на меня заявление - я вспомнил запах, пока искал Стайлза...  
  
\- И вместо того, чтобы его искать, ты надираешься тут вискарем с какой-то отравой?  
  
\- Основная проблема в том, что я не могу искать их один. Это бесполезно, их еще минимум пятеро. Значит, судя по тому, что с двоими я справился с ощутимыми потерями, мне нужно брать с собой Тайлера и Дерека. Может быть - Маккола. Но тогда остальная часть стаи, более слабая, останется без защиты. И Стайлз. Они этого добиваются, во всяком случае, этим гаитянским... ублюдкам подобное будет только на руку. Я не хочу вернуться и увидеть кровавую баню, понимаешь?  
  
\- Поэтому умрет кто-то другой? - Джон тяжело смотрит на альфу. Тот кивает. - Значит ты уже все для себя решил? Первого попавшегося, ни в чем не замешанного человека ты готов убить?  
  
\- Я кого угодно готов убить, - альфа чуть заметно оскаливает клыки. - И ответственность это моя. А ты никогда и ничего ему не скажешь.


	24. Атт Хеймдалля

Питер возвращается на склад ближе к полуночи, ответив отказом на просьбу шерифа взглянуть на сына.  
  
 _"Тебе незачем видеть его в таком состоянии. Тебе незачем запоминать его таким. Пусть это будет моей проблемой"_  
  
Дерек и Скотт уходят нехотя, младший Хейл перед уходом тяжело смотрит в глаза дяде, твердо произнося:  
\- Если нужна будет помощь - позвони.  
  
\- Уж не сомневайся, - Питер раздраженно кривится, взмахивая рукой. - Идите уже.   
  
\- А ты? - голос у Дерека такой же настороженный, как взгляд у Скотта.  
  
\- Боишься, что я тут свихнусь за ночь? Снова? - Питер неприятно ухмыляется.  
  
\- Или, что тебе убьют, - ровно отвечает племянник, не отводя взгляда.  
  
\- Тогда ты беспрепятственно станешь альфой, нашел из-за чего переживать. Иди.  
  
Дерек, с выражением вселенской усталости на лице, закатывает глаза.  
  
Питер сдается.  
\- Дитон вот-вот приедет. Так что, я найду чем заняться.  
  
Беты недоверчиво переглядываются, в темноте мерцают голубые и желтые глаза, но ослушаться все-таки не смеют, уходят, и через несколько минут Питер слышит, как отъезжает Камарро Дерека.  
  
В этом районе тихо не бывает никогда. Ему, конечно чужда шумность городских кварталов, но, в отличие от них, здесь своя специфическая жизнь не затихает никогда. Что днем, что ночью: одинаковое шебуршание неуверенно и медленно передвигаемых по гравийке ног, тихий вороватый шепот, нездоровое хихиканье обкурившегося подростка.   
  
Питер слышит, как подъезжает машина Дитона, но не видит смысла в том, чтобы встать с бетонного промерзшего пола, перестать прижиматься спиной к обледеневшей стенке ванны. Ветеринар подходит ближе, кутаясь в пальто и шарф, и только сейчас Питер понимает, что его вещи так и остались в участке, а он умудрился проходить весь день в тонком джемпере, так и не почувствовав холода. Его это, впрочем, не удивляет - все чувства притуплены, приглушены, покрыты коркой льда. Заморожены.  
  
Дитон ставит на один из ящиков фонарь, садится на притащенный волчатами неизвестно откуда стул и раскладывает книги на импровизированном столе.  
\- Если полиции вдруг приспичит устроить здесь внеплановый рейд - нам не поздоровится, - бормочет он, открывая небольшую книгу в месте, где лежит закладка.  
  
\- Не приспичит. Шериф проконтролирует, - безразлично глядя в потолок, произносит альфа.  
  
\- Это хорошо. Ты как? - Дитон ставит рядом с собой небольшой пузырек с противоядием.  
  
\- Не понадобится. Пару глотков сделал и все. Не могу.  
  
Дитон кивает, снова убирая пузырек во внутренний карман пиджака.  
  
\- Ты говорил, у тебя появилась какая-то мысль, - Хейл лениво поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на друида. Яркий свет фонаря слепит глаза, и альфа неприязненно прищуривается, снова отворачиваясь.  
  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что мне не нравится идея с жертвоприношением. И никому не нравится.  
  
\- Не самый худший вариант. Мне нет дела до моральной стороны.  
  
\- Питер, нам пора уже договориться, и считать тебя отклонением от нормы. Ты аморален, и я говорю это тебе не для того, чтобы поставить в вину. Это факт, почти что медицинский. Поэтому твое мнение нормой считаться не может.  
  
Альфа закатывает глаза, излучая презрение ко всему миру.  
\- Я не говорю, что я буду протестовать, если ты найдешь другой, столь же действенный способ.   
  
Дитон кивает.  
\- Я и нашел.  
  
Хейл чуть вздрагивает, быстрым движением поднимаясь на ноги, и, бросив очередной взгляд на поверхность воды, подходит к друиду.  
  
\- Ну так не тяни, Алан. Выкладывай.  
  
\- Я порылся в книгах, поговорил со Скоттом и Эллисон, проанализировал имеющуюся...  
  
\- Ближе к делу, - Питер все же срывается на утробный рык.  
  
\- Сейчас, - друид и ухом не ведет. - На той стороне сознание не растворяется, не спутывается, то есть он отлично понимает кто он, возможно, даже, где он. Отталкиваясь от факта, что Стилински очень умный юноша, можно смело предположить, что он догадается, что делать.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Не перебивай, Питер. Ему нужно создать привязку души к телу, и у него, в отличие от многих, есть для этого умения. А у нас - знания об этих умениях...  
  
\- Попроще, для притравленных аконитом, не спавших черт знает сколько, волков.  
  
\- Руны, Питер. Стайлз разбирается в рунах, как никто другой, точнее даже не разбирается, ему не нужно этого делать. Он их понимает, чувствует...  
  
\- Ближе, - нетерпеливо рычит альфа.  
  
\- Я уверен, что он догадается - как догадался в лесу, с тобой, - что руны можно использовать для возврата.  
  
\- А мы что можем сделать? - Хейла, из-за непонимания, захлестывает бешенство.  
  
\- Привязка, Питер. Сознания или души - называй как хочешь, к телу. Одинаковый трехрунный - Стайлз предпочитает пользоваться им, - ряд. На обоих.  
  
Питер закрывает глаза на несколько мгновений, сначала обдумывая мысль, а затем прислушиваясь.   
\- Зачем вернулся? - оборачивается, недовольно скаля клыки, к Дереку.  
  
\- В лофте шумно, - неубедительно отмахивается оборотень, коротко кивая Дитону.  
  
\- Здесь-то у нас кладбищенская тишина, кто бы спорил, - едко усмехается альфа, прикрывая полыхнувшие тусклым алым глаза.  
  
\- Плохо выглядишь, - констатирует заметивший это Дерек. - Твои глаза. Плохо.  
  
\- Если ты думаешь, что я буду рыдать у тебя на плече, повествуя о своей горькой участи - можешь сразу ехать обратно.  
  
Дерек фыркает, качая головой.  
  
\- Продолжай, - коротко бросает альфа друиду. - Одинаковый трехрунный ряд на обоих. На. Обоих. Как это физически возможно? И вторая сторона - в старшем Футарке двадцать четыре руны. Как из них выбрать три нужные?  
  
Дерек садится чуть поодаль, не вмешиваясь в разговор.  
  
Дитон делает неопределенный жест обеими руками.  
\- Я могу судить только по себе. По своему ощущению того, что там происходит. Ты, я думаю, догадываешься, что рунические знаки нужно вырезать на том, на что хочешь воздействовать, - друид дожидается короткого кивка альфы. - В том месте, где Стайлз оказался, ни с одной вещью он не сможет вступить во взаимодействие, значит ему придется... выводить их на себе. Я бы попробовал процарапать, - Дитон бросает короткий взгляд на свои ногти. - Думаю, это наиболее действенный вариант.  
  
\- А здесь? - альфа невольно зеркалит жест друида, разглядывая свою руку.  
  
\- Здесь нужно вырезать их на его коже.   
  
\- Техническая часть ясна, - Питер спокойно кивает, снова на секунду оглядываясь на железную ванну, подавляя в себе желание зарычать на племянника, к ней подошедшего. - Но как их выбрать?  
  
\- Руны делятся на три группы - атта, - в каждой - восемь символов. Для большего эффекта трехрунного ряда нужно использовать по одной из каждого, - пускается в объяснения друид. - На самом деле выбрать несложно, из каждого атта нужно взять руну наиболее подходящую по значению. Я выбрал четыре.  
  
Альфа непонимающе хмурится.  
  
\- С первой и последней группой проблемы нет - в атте Фрейра мы берем руну Райдо, путешествие, она же - переселение, - Питер кивает. - Из атта Тира Стайлз всегда использует Дагаз - катализатор, он и на тебе ее использовал, - снова кивок.  
\- Проблема только со второй группой. В атте Хеймдалля есть две подходящие руны: Хагалаз, руна управляемого кризиса, ведущая к завершению сложной ситуации и внутренней гармонии; и Эйваз - руна приоритета цели, движущая сила, обеспечивающая побуждение и ощущение цели. Я не знаю, какую он выберет. Если будет выбирать.  
  
Питер снова кивает и молчит, хмурясь под вопросительным взглядом друида.  
\- Что будет, если мы выберем не ту?  
  
\- Особенного - ничего. Просто этот способ не сработает и нам придется вернуться к первоначальному варианту.  
  
\- То есть ему это не навредит?  
  
Дитон уверенно качает головой.  
\- Это просто не сработает, а второй попытки не будет.  
  
\- Как мы узнаем, что вообще происходит? Если он не додумался до этого сейчас, то сейчас ничего не произойдет, верно? - теперь кивает Дитон. - А если позже? Через час. Завтра?  
  
\- Для жертвы Неметону у нас будет время до полнолуния. Нам все равно ничего больше не остается - только ждать.  
  
\- Я не разбираюсь в рунах. И в формулировках их значений. Выбирай ты.  
  
Дитон, на самом деле, ожидал увидеть в глазах альфы хоть какой-то проблеск надежды, жизненной силы, хоть что-то, но Питер выглядит каким-то... мертвым. Даже когда он вернулся с порога смерти в прошлый раз, потеряв почти всю свою силу, он выглядел более живым.   
  
Дерек же, своими обостренными чувствами оборотня, чует в дяде страх. Страха в старшем Хейле не было никогда, во всяком случае он никогда не чувствовался так остро и никогда не горчил такой безысходностью. Дерек потому и вернулся - Питер может твердить окружающим, что не свихнется, но Дерек в это не верит. И оборотень, в отличии от друида, понимает, почему альфа не дает себе прочувствовать вкус надежды - если он позволит себе эту слабость сейчас, то неудача, вполне вероятная, сильнее ударит по нему, сметет все ограничители. Останется лишь безумный, одинокий хищник.  
Которого Дереку снова придется убить  
  
\- Тогда я бы выбрал Хагалаз. Она более гармонична сама по себе.  
  
Альфа почти безразлично кивает.  
\- Нарисуй, - на пробу проводит когтями по ближайшему ящику. - Я сделаю.  
  
Дитон торопливо шарит ладонями по карманам в поисках ручки, находит, аккуратно выводит на чистом листке, вырванном из записной книжки, три руны.  
  
\- А то, что я ничерта в них не смыслю, имеет значение? - сейчас Дитон замечает, каких усилий Питеру стоит сдерживать свои эмоции.  
  
\- Никакого. Это просто знаки. Силу им даст Стайлз.  
  
Альфа кивает, отходя к стене, на пробу чертит несколько рядов когтями, затем затирая. Подходит к ванне, разгоняя лед, резко, натужно выдыхает, с болью глядя в лицо своего мальчика. Задумывается на минуту.  
\- Где?  
  
\- Со стороны сердца, желательно, тем более, что он правша. Совпадение места не имеет особого значения, но может дать дополнительный эффект.  
  
Питер медленно кивает, оглядывая себя, будто примеряясь. Проводит кончиками когтей по груди, хмурится, ведет по предплечью левой руки. Кивает.  
Наклоняется над ванной, Одной рукой подхватывая холодное тело под поясницу, чуть переворачивая, фиксирует левую руку неподвижно и аккуратно выводит на предплечье знаки.  
  
Райдо.  
Хагалаз.  
Дагаз.  
  
Закончив, замирает, не отпуская тело подростка, не обращая внимания на обжигающий руки холод. Дереку приходится потянуть его за плечо, заставляя хоть немного отстраниться.  
Альфа почти не дышит, не отводя взгляда от поверхности воды. Ждет.


	25. Эйваз

_Через какое-то время тошнота отступает, мысли снова проясняются, и Стайлз садится на пне, на турецкий манер поджимая под себя ноги. У него есть время подумать. Судя по всему, у него теперь есть все время мира, для того, чтобы думать. И Стайлз думает. Сначала об отце, затем мысли плавно переключаются на Питера. Потом Стайлз вспоминает маму, и все его существо тут же чувствует неизбывную, непередаваемую тоску. Стайлз сам себе сейчас напоминает оголенный комок нервов - любая эмоция ощущается не слабее прикосновения в обычный день.  
  
Когда от обилия эмоций снова становится дурно, Стайлз переворачивается на спину, без удовольствия или интереса разглядывая белое "ничто" растянувшееся во все стороны вокруг. Стайлз начинает считать, чтобы хоть как-то ввести для себя понятие времени:_ раз, два, три. Семь. Восемь. Пять. Шестнадцать. _Стайлз вздрагивает, понимая, что сбился, и начинает заново:_ один волк, два волка, три волка, стая волков...   
  
_Все не то, а тошнота снова давит на горло. Периодически по телу пробегают волны зябкой дрожи, и когда Стайлз задумывается над этим, ответа - почему это происходит, - он найти не может. Вряд ли это из-за ледяной воды, - при мысли о ней отвращение окатывает подростка, будто на него ведро скользкой дохлой рыбы вывалили. Нет, Стилински точно уверен - дрожь приходит, когда кто-то на той стороне касается тела. Стайлзу смутно хочется, чтобы это был Питер._  
  
 _Еще какое-то время Стайлз смотрит по сторонам, начиная, наконец-то, думать по-настоящему. Стайлз ходит вокруг пня, не убирая ладони от коры старого дерева, убеждая его, что не собирается разрывать связь. Дерево действительно огромно, и действительно полумертво: пульсирующая в нем жизнь похожа на тлеющие угли, не разгорающиеся от ветра, а затухающие от него. Эту пульсацию нужно беречь, нужно следить за тем, чтобы налетевший порыв не затушил ее окончательно Нужно пытаться дать углям возможность разгореться, превратиться в настоящий живой пожар. Это было бы... идеально. Но друид чувствует, что это почти невозможно. Срубленное дерево не оживет, даже если и даст молодые побеги - они погибнут вскоре, не выдержав конкуренции с реальным, жестоким миром._  
  
 _В голове почему-то крутится вступительная песня из "Кошмара перед рождеством", Стайлз напевает ее раз за разом, вполне похоже имитируя голоса героев. Но вокруг по-прежнему ничего не меняется, даже когда Стилински в неизвестно какой раз повторяет заключительное "Ла-ла-ла". Даже алая пульсация в корнях дерева остается ровно такой же, какой была, когда Стайлз впервые открыл глаза здесь._  
  
 _\- Отпусти меня, - тоскливо обращается к дереву. - Отпусти. Я хочу домой. Хочу, чтобы отец не переживал. Хочу, чтобы бэдвульф не сходил с ума. У меня есть, зачем вернуться, отпусти._  
  
 _Неметон отвечает лишь по прежнему равномерной пульсацией алого цвета под корой._  
  
 _\- Тебе силы не хватает? - Стилински сочувственно улыбается, снова с ногами забираясь на пень. Ну у меня-то не много силы, только та, которой ты со мной делишься. Да и то, я только в одном хорош... Бестолковый у тебя друид, Неметон... - Стайлз замолкает на неопределенное время, затем чуть приподнимая брови. - Или нет..._  
  
 _Или нет. Не бестолковый. Просто не слишком быстро соображающий._  
  
 _\- У меня есть руны, - доверительно шепчет он дереву. - У меня всегда есть руны. Я им и своего волка спасал... И с собой, наверное, получится... Ладно, давай подумаем._  
 _Стилински закрывает глаза. Через невыясненное количество вдохов и выдохов Стайлз глаза открывает, почти недоуменно глядя на свою руку, ведет кончиками ногтей по коже запястья, удовлетворенно кивая, затем смотрит чуть в сторону, на поверхность пня, вслух поясняя._  
  
 _\- Дитон же наверняка об этом догадается, правда? Дитон - умный дядька, а значит, догадается. Смотри, - зачем-то предлагает дереву, на долю секунды задумываясь о том, как заорал бы, если б дерево его послушалось. - Это - Райдо, путешествие. С ней, знаешь, все просто - почти никакого сакрального смысла, четкая функция. Ну, разве только функцию объединения, как это было в той книжке, прикинь, я выпросил книжку у мисс Моррел, - Стилински прикрывает глаза. - Так, "Гармонизация чего-то, что имеет две стороны, два элемента". Идеально, а? - Стилински морщится скорее по привычке, старательно процарапывая ногтями кожу на предплечье. Боль не ощущается почти, так, легкие неясные отголоски, скорее даже напоминание: "Должно быть больно"._  
  
 _Закончив, Стайлз удовлетворенно кивает._  
  
 _\- Ну, с нижней у меня вообще проблем нет, да? Ты же заметил - если Стайлз не знает, что добавить, Стайлз просто толкает в конец катализатор, чтоб лучше работало, - Стилински усмехается, продавливая на коже вторую руну, сильно ниже первой, оставляя место еще для одной._  
  
 _\- С Хеймдаллем вечно какие-то проблемы, - доверительно жалуется Стилински пню. - Слишком много противоречий, например, смотри, Хагалаз - завершение трудностей и внутренняя гармония. Вот гармония мне бы сейчас совсем не помешала, поверь. Но с другой стороны - она ведь руна обманчивая, темной быть не может, а значит негативное влияние может проявиться в любой момент. А что у нас в ней негативного? - Стилински строго смотрит на пень. - А негативный смысл у нее: естественное бедствие, катастрофа, потеря, боль. Как бы такими темпами вопрос с внутренней гармонией не разрешился банальной смертью... Тоже ведь все верно - тут тебе и путешествие, и полная гармония, знаешь ли... Нет. Не пойдет. Лучше Эйваз - символ Иггдрасиля. И твой, кстати, в какой-то мере, - обвиняюще тыкает пальцем в дерево. - Что там еще... Определение цели... Глупость... - Стилински шепчет, закрывая глаза и почти неосознанно дергая рукой, будто перелистывая страницы. - Сильная защита и связь с предыдущими воплощениями... Уж лучше ее. Да и тебе должно быть лестно, между прочим, - усмехается, похлопывая ладонью по поверхности пня._  
  
 _Вздохнув, процарапывает на коже еще один знак, замыкая ряд._  
  
 _Райдо._  
 _Эйваз._  
 _Дагаз._  
  
 _Морщит лоб, сосредоточенно разглядывая свою руку._  
  
~*~

  
Дерек устало трет лоб, не убирая руки с плеча Питера. Дитон настороженно смотрит в спину альфе, изредка переводя обеспокоенный взгляд на стоящего к нему в полоборота Дерека.  
  
\- Питер, еще несколько часов может ничего не произойти, ты же понимаешь? - осторожно произносит ветеринар, вставая со стула и дела шаг в направлении оборотней.  
  
\- Я никуда не спешу, - Питер чуть наклоняет голову к плечу, рассматривая бугрящуюся ледяными осколками поверхность воды.  
  
Друид неуверенно пожимает плечами.  
\- Ты не можешь...  
  
\- Могу, - глухо рычит оборотень, раздраженно сбрасывая руку племянника с плеча.  
  
Дитон снова садится на стул.  
\- Питер, я знаю, что у тебя сбита потребность во сне, но я бы все-таки советовал тебе поспать хоть несколько часов.  
  
Старший Хейл отмахивается, закуривая, вытягивает сигарету в четыре затяжки, раздраженно отшвыривая окурок в сторону. Снова наклоняется над водой, ведет кончиком носа у самой ее поверхности, будто принюхиваясь. В темноте ярко фосфоресцируют алые глаза, красный цвет отражается от воды, альфа глухо рычит.  
  
\- Кровью пахнет, - поворачивается к Дитону, щурясь, когда тот встает со своего места.  
  
\- Это хорошо, значит связь устанавливается. Тело просыпается, начиная перегонять кровь и она выступает на свежих порезах в первую очередь, - ветеринар подходит ближе, обходит ванну, становясь напротив альфы и тоже наклоняясь над поверхностью воды.  
  
Дерек первым чует неладное - Питер будто притормаживает, периодически на несколько секунд отключаясь от происходящего, а у друида не хватает чувствительности обоняния, чтобы учуять тонкий горький запах черной отравленной крови растворяющейся в воде. Когда альфа опускает голову вниз, чуть ли не ныряя в ледяную воду, разглядывая две наливающиеся светло-алым руны, Дерек почти готов к тому, что произойдет - поэтому успевает перехватить когтистую руку и оттащить дядю на два шага назад до того, как он раздерет горло отшатнувшемуся ветеринару.  
  
Вторая руна проявляется на коже молодого друида черным следом, расползающимся по воде замысловатым пятном, смывающим любой намек на алый цвет других знаков.  
Питер не рычит, молча делает один выпад наудачу, скорее всего даже не особо заботясь о том, чтобы попасть когтями по стоящему напротив мужчине, позволяет племяннику остановить его, встряхивается, поднимая глаза на ветеринара.  
  
Дитон успокаивающе выставляет перед собой руки.  
\- Я ошибся, Питер. Но ничего непоправимого не произошло. Просто нужно подождать еще несколько часов до полнолуния. И сделать то, что нужно сделать.  
  
\- Это несложно, - альфа подходит к импровизированному столу Дитона, аккуратно собирая все книги, блокноты и листы с записями, сует это все в руки друида и кивает в сторону выхода. - Идите. Оставьте меня одного, ладно? И, Дерек, не нужно возвращаться через полчаса.  
  
Бета отступает медленно кивая.  
\- Когда вернуться? И кому?  
  
\- Только тебе. Ближе к вечеру. Остальные пускай держатся все вместе.  
  
Дерек медленно наклоняет голову, снизу вверх глянув на дядю, затем кивает более уверенно, забирая у Дитона часть книг, и оба они уходят к выходу.  
  
Дерек все-таки оборачивается на пороге, чтобы увидеть, как большой темно-серый волк ложится на обледеневший бетонный пол возле ванны.


	26. Мальчишка, приручивший волка

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Olafur Аrnalds – So close (feat. Arnor Dan) (рекомендую для прослушивания во время чтения)

Питер ждет. Это у него всегда получалось отлично - выжидать, дожидаться нужного момента. Это всегда казалось несложным - что сложного в том, чтобы погрузиться в свои мысли и некоторое время насладиться долгожданным одиночеством?  
  
Питер Хейл любит подумать. В тишине и одиночестве желательно. Одиночество предполагает отсутствие Дерека, Коры, стаи, Дитона, знакомых, клиентов, но не предполагает отсутствия Стайлза. Стайлз - постоянная, не подверженная пересмотрению или корректировке, Стилински просто должен быть рядом. Разливать апельсиновый сок на важные, зачастую не подлежащие восстановлению, документы, тайком таскать сигареты, закидываясь потом целой пачкой мятной жвачки, в надежде на то, что жадно вылизывающий его рот оборотень не почувствует привкуса никотина, садиться рядом на диване, грея холодные как у лягушки ноги, ныть о том, как ему недостает фисташкового мороженного в феврале месяце, просто заполнять все пространство вокруг Питера собой.  
  
На самом деле альфа вовсе не любит одиночества - и никогда не любил, - но если рядом Стайлз, то ни для кого больше места просто не остается. Никто не нужен, более того - никто не должен быть рядом.   
  
Даже стая. Альфа не без удивления отмечает, что его зачастую раздражают даже отобранные лично им волки, да что там - даже Тайлер, практически - друг детства, - выводит из себя.   
  
Когда Стилински рядом нет - особенно, когда он уехал в свой чертов Калифорнийский Университет, - тогда Хейл стремится заполнить образовавшийся вокруг него вакуум хоть чем-то. Хоть кем-то. Стая, работа, семья в конце-концов.   
  
Волк тяжело поднимается на лапы, сопровождая движение хриплым рыком, обходит железную ванну кругом, поднимается на задние лапы, передними опираясь о железный бортик, на разные стороны поворачивает голову, чтобы лучше рассмотреть лежащего на дне человека, зло, раздраженно фыркает, напрягаясь на несколько секунд и резко выдыхая. От обратившегося мужчины валит пар, но тело быстро остывает, вервольф, впрочем, не обращает на это практически никакого внимания, равнодушно натягивая на себя одежду. Уснуть ему так и не удалось, он, с другой стороны, и не надеялся.   
Мужчина подтаскивает к ванне стул, на котором ночью располагался Дитон, садится, сминая в пальцах сигарету, рассыпая коричневый табак по пальцам и полу.  
  
\- Ты ведь поймешь, что я просто должен был это сделать? И не станешь меня обвинять, я надеюсь. Нет, на самом деле я надеюсь, что ты просто никогда не узнаешь о том, как ты вернешься, но, как верно заметил твой отец: чтобы на это надеяться нужно очень плохо тебя знать. Неважно, малыш. Простишь рано или поздно. Только не вздумай себя обвинять в чьей-то там, еще неизвестно даже в чьей, смерти. Так бывает, кто-то умирает, кто-то нет. Но ты не умрешь. Не позволю, ты сам понимаешь. Должен понимать. Ты меня давно знаешь, ведь так? И видел меня в самых разнообразных моих состояниях - от сумасшедшего альфы, до полумертвого дядюшки-зомби. Черт, да ты даже мои школьные фотографии умудрился откопать в архиве, - Питер невольно улыбается. - Хотя на фотографиях, сам понимаешь, подобные мне выходят специфически. Не думаю, что ты меня слышишь, не думаю, что ты вообще воспринимаешь то, что с тобой происходит здесь. Я не знаю, на самом деле. Надо бы самому как-нибудь... отправиться на ту сторону. Чтобы если уж говорить о чем-то таком, то говорить со знанием дела, - Питер снова кривит губы в грустной усмешке. - Не думаю правда, что ты будешь в восторге от такой идеи.   
  
Питер замолкает, и молчит достаточно долго, прихватывая зубами внутреннюю сторону щеки и губ. Когда он заговаривает снова, голос у него становится непривычным: спокойным, успокаивающим, размеренным. Бархатистый тембр, никаких острых углов, выделяющихся на общем фоне звуков. Таким голосом Питер рассказывает Стайлзу истории - от самой первой, недорасказанной истории про Красную Шапочку, и до той, которую он рассказывает сейчас.  
  
\- Мальчишка, приручивший волка. Такая... банальная история. Но зато настоящая. Все знают, что мальчишка вполне может приручить волка, покорить себе, подстроить под себя. И все знают, что это сказки, аллегории, фольклор никому не известной, забытой страны. Какого-нибудь Авалона, тысячу лет назад скрывшегося в дымке. Волк выходит из леса и встречает мальчика. Волк не голоден, да и не зол, волк просто видит мальчика на своей территории, но мальчик уверен, что это волк забрел в его владения. Мальчик смотрит на волка, волк на мальчика, история повторяется из века в век, из года в год - волк припадает на передние лапы, склоняя голову перед человеком, в сущности не сделавшим ничего, просто правильно посмотревшим, правильно промолчавшим, просто правильным человеком. Мальчик уводит волка в свой дом, смотрит ему в глаза и треплет за ушами, а волк оглядывается на лес, но не уходит, ложится подле ног, греет холодными ночами, и смотрит, смотрит, смотрит в глаза мальчика. Неважно, какого цвета глаза волка - желтые, синие или красные, он всегда будет вести себя одинаково. Мальчик отпускает волка по полнолуниям, знает, что зверь вернется еще до того, как солнце взойдет, знает, что волку нужно немного леса, немного воли, немного ощущения свободы.   
  
Хейл снова молчит, очередная так и не донесенная до губ сигарета рассыпается едко пахнущей трухой по пальцам, кадык нервно дергается, когда мужчина сглатывает тяжелый ком в горле. Отбросив останки изделия табачной фабрики Питер все же продолжает говорить.  
  
\- Но лес для волка - больше не свобода, а клетка, отдушина, куда выплескивается зверинная ярость и боязнь навредить своему человеку. Когда волк возвращается - он снова смотрит в глаза своего человека, ластится под его руки, урчит от его прикосновений. Уходит в следующее полнолуние, но как только старая магия перестает давить на сознание - возвращается к мальчику, не оглядываясь уже на лес, на других волков, на луну. А в следующее полнолуние остается в доме, а мальчик сидит рядом и водит руками по шерсти, прижимается лицом к шее, шепчет в ухо правильные слова, и волк чувствует себя почти человеком - ведь так люди любят только людей. И волк не смеет навредить своему мальчику, сдерживает яростного хищника, бьющегося под шкурой, кладет тяжелую голову на колени мальчишки и позволяет чесать за ухом будто беспородную дворнягу. Уже ничего не имеет значения.  
  
Альфа внезапно выпрямляется, мотая головой, выныривая из своей глубокой задумчивости.  
\- Надеюсь, мне не придется рассказывать тебе невеселый конец этой истории. У меня в запасе есть тонна более позитивного фольклора, была во всяком случае, - Питер неловко улыбается, будто смущаясь, кладет локти на борт ванны, устраивая поверх подбородок, и в тысячный раз за последние сутки вглядывается вглубь воды, пытаясь уловить хоть что-то. Хоть какое-то изменение.   
  
Но ничего не происходит, чего и следует ожидать, Питер бросает усталый взгляд на телефон - цифры еле-еле переползли за отметку полудня, а значит ждать остается еще очень долго. Может и не стоило отсылать Дерека - с племянником, конечно, особо не поговоришь, но все лучше. А может и нет. Может, лучше побыть здесь одному, с неслышащим его Стайлзом, и рассказывать ему ничего не значащие, услышанные когда-то в детстве истории. Почему бы и нет.  
  
Стилински всегда любил "вервольфские истории" - похожие на сказки, но более настоящие, почти всегда грустные.   
  
"Неудивительно, что с такими сказками от вас веет такой безысходностью", - любимый комментарий Стайлза, уже после того как он захлопнет приоткрывшийся во время увлеченного прослушивания рот и осмыслит рассказанное, уложив на одну из полочек в собственном сознании, чтобы потом вспомнить в какой-нибудь нужный или ненужный момент.  
  
Альфа не засыпает, скорее задремывает, беспокойно, полуприкрыв глаза, не отрывая по прежнему алого, болезненно-тусклого взгляда от поверхности воды


	27. Жертва

Дерек приходит с Корой.  
  
 _Вся семья в сборе_ , - тихо фыркает про себя альфа, отстраненно разглядывая стоящих перед ним родственников. Впрочем, это даже на руку - задание для Коры в голове старшего Хейла оформляется мгновенно.  
\- Ближе к утру подгони к городу какую-нибудь пуму. Я позвоню Ардженту - пускай пристрелит. Прогони мимо Неметона, когда я уйду. Незачем шерифу создавать проблему с еще одним нераскрытым убийством.  
  
Кора медленно кивает, осмысливая, а Питер, задумавшись на секунду, добавляет:  
\- И возьми с собой Маккола, одна не ходи. Дерек, останешься здесь.  
  
Племянник пожимает плечами, отмечая осипший, будто от долгих разговоров на холоде, голос дяди.   
\- Не... не факт, что в лесу кто-то будет этой ночью, - Дерек неуверенно качает головой, пока его сестра медленным шагом обходит железную ванну, приглядываясь.  
  
\- Это ведь не твоя проблема, верно? - Питер хищно скалит клыки. - Подростки вечно шляются в этих краях, романтики ищут.  
  
Кора закашливается, с неподдельным ужасом глядя на альфу, но Питер даже не оборачивается в ее сторону, повторяя.  
\- И это не твоя проблема.  
  
\- Вдруг это будет кто-то... ну, с кем Стайлз знаком? - девушка, сделав полный круг, подходит к старшему оборотню, осторожно укладывая узкую ладонь на его плечо.  
  
\- Ну не может же мне во всем так не везти, - Питер оборачивается к ней, криво усмехаясь.  
  
\- А если...  
  
\- История не знает сослагательного наклонения, - хмуро декламирует альфа. - В любом случае, никто из вас никогда ему не расскажет о случившемся. Это ясно?  
  
Беты дружно кивают. Питер поднимается на ноги, мельком глядя на телефон - начало одиннадцатого.  
\- Я пошел, - кривая злая усмешка и на мгновение поярчевший алый блеск глаз. - Кора, ты тоже. Тебе еще Маккола ждать и искать эту зверюгу. Задача ясна?  
  
\- Вполне, - осторожно проговаривает Дерек. - Не спросишь, как стая?  
  
\- А что мне спрашивать? - альфа кривится. - Вы - здесь, Скотт скоро будет, за своих волков я не беспокоюсь, и уж с Лейхи, если его вдруг накроет, они как-нибудь сладят. Что мне спрашивать?  
  
Дерек качает головой, признавая логичность слов дяди. Питер и Кора расходятся в разные стороны - волчица идет в сторону города, встретиться с Макколом, альфа уходит в сторону леса. Искать жертву.  
  
  
Охотничий азарт - почти забытое чувство, Стилински не признает охоты ни в каких ее проявлениях, а Питер и здесь прогибается под мнение человека - с тех пор, как он вернулся в Бэйкон Хиллс, любой намек на настоящую охоту (а не на "пробежаться со стаей по лесу") находился под запретом. Даже на охоту на животных. Об охоте на людей Питер со Сайлзом не заговаривал никогда, а Стайлз никогда не задавал глупых вопросов типа: "тебе пальцев-то на руках хватит, чтобы пересчитать всех людей, которых ты убил, или всю стаю подключать придется?", которыми грешит Маккол.  
  
Но для азарта сейчас не время, жертву нужно найти, выбрать, пригнать к проклятому старому дереву, уложиться по времени и не давать себе сорваться. Это не охота. Не игра. Это вынужденное, но ничем не оправданное убийство, за которое Питера, согласно всем моральным нормам, должна нещадно грызть совесть.  
  
Хорошо, что моральными нормами в сознании альфы и не пахнет, это бы затруднило задачу. Хейл идет вдоль окраины заповедника, приглядываясь к стоящим поодаль машинам, напоминая себе: никакого человеческого воздействия, никаких человеческих следов - нельзя вытащить этого парня, болтающего по телефону, из машины: чертовы видеорегистраторы. Только альфа-форма, в идеале - волк. Правда Хейлу нет охоты рвать чужое горло клыками, вкус крови еще хуже запаха, а времени на то, чтобы носиться по лесу нет, нужно держать себя в руках.  
  
Запах злости заставляет остановиться, притаиться в тени деревьев: молодая девушка, отвесив звонкую пощечину своему ухажеру, стоящему у машины, разворачивается и, покачиваясь на слишком высоких и тонких для пригородной дороги каблуках, гордо шествует в сторону города, гордо вскинув белокурую головку.  
  
Девушку убивать неохота - кто знает, чья она там подруга, Питер не особо интересуется этой стороной жизни стаи. А вот парня он точно не знает, как не знает и его запаха. Мальчишка опрометчиво не садится в машину, напротив, отходя от нее, закуривает, подбирая придорожные камни и со злостью швыряя в лесную чащу.  
  
Альфа не улыбается - не время для азарта. Хищник гонит жертву в выбранном направлении, не давая сбиться с курса, терпеливо выжидая, когда человек поднимется на ноги, после того как распластается по снегу, зацепившись ботинками за очередной корень. Больше всего хищник опасается, что у подростка не хватит сил добежать до дерева, что его придется тащить до туда, к чертям ломая принцип "никаких человеческих следов". Это бы затруднило разгребание последствий. Но у мальчишки недюжинная воля к жизни - он не тратит воздух и силы на крик, бежит быстро и ровно, постоянно отклоняясь в сторону шоссе. Стайная охота тем и хороша - у жертвы нет возможности сбиться с намеченного пути, тогда как сейчас, несмотря на старания альфы, они оба неумолимо прижимаются к дороге.   
  
До тех пор, пока с левой стороны, рыча, не выходит желтоглазый оборотень. Питер узнает Тайлера по запаху, не глядя, раздраженно рычит, но от помощи не отказывается. Дело однозначно идет проще, человек прямой наводкой несется к старому пню, поскальзываясь как раз перед ним. Теперь уже альфа не ждет - делает рывок вперед, затаскивая отчаянно отбивающегося подростка на гладкую, обледеневшую поверхность пня, не мучает - бьет сразу по горлу, раздирая когтями плоть, отбрасывает обмякающее тело на поверхность срубленного когда-то давно дерева, так и не взглянув в лицо мальчишки.  
  
Тайлер стоит поодаль, отводя взгляд и от альфы, и от Неметона, Питер почти равнодушно смотрит на растекающуюся по поверхности кровь, просачивающуюся в трещины иссохшего дерева. Хейл говорит что-то приглушенным голосом, и рыжему оборотню приходится приложить немало усилий, для того, чтобы _не слышать_ , о чем просит альфа древнее дерево. Он знает, но слышать все равно не хочет, просто потому, что никто из стаи, даже друг, не должен слышать такой мольбы в голосе альфы.  
  
  
Кора и Скотт прогоняют двух пум мимо Неметона минут через сорок, волчица предусмотрительно стаскивает мертвое тело с пня, оставляя лежать у корней дерева, испуганные кошки затаптывают весь снег вокруг, перемазываясь в человеческой крови - жертва принесена, теперь это лишь физиологическая жидкость, не более, - но драть тело волки им не дают, отгоняя дальше, к городу, на охотников. Скотт болезненно хмурится, узнавая мертвого мальчишку - он торговал пластинками в одном маленьком захудалом магазинчике на окраине города.  
Кора хмуро рычит, призывая не отвлекаться.  
  
  
\- Тебе пора научиться просить помощи, а не пытаться вывезти все в одиночку, - произносит Тайлер, когда они с Питером подходят к дверям склада.  
  
\- Я и просил помощи. Столько, сколько было нужно.  
  
\- Ты попросил ровно столько, на сколько у тебя хватило гордости, а вовсе не столько, сколько было нужно. Что, разговор с Арджентом последнее "мне нужна твоя помощь" из тебя вытянул?  
  
Бета злится, и альфа не пытается ему возражать, благодаря хоть таким способом за своевременную помощь.  
  
И с Арджентом разговор еще не окончен, у Арджента Питер теперь в долгу, и осознание этого вовсе не делает настроение альфы лучше. Хорошо хоть Крис, введенный в курс дела своей неугомонной дочуркой, не стал задавать вопросов. Но ответственность за произошедшее теперь и на нем, а значит альфа задолжал охотнику. Утешает одно - это никак не отразится на стае, как было бы, если бы Хейлу все-таки не хватило благоразумия справиться с гордостью.  
  
  
Взгляд старшего Хейла снова тускнеет, уходит неизбежный охотничий задор, радужка хоть и остается алой, но глаза оставляют ощущение некоей примороженности. Дерек стоит над ванной вглядываясь в воду, отходя, завидев Питера. Альфа не смотрит на подъехавшего, судя по всему недавно, ветеринара, а тот старательно отводит взгляд от следов чужой крови на правой руке оборотня, альфа не смотрит на племянника, переглядывающегося с Тайлером, не оборачивается на рыжего оборотня - все его внимание концентрируется на человеке, лежащем под толщей воды. Альфа опускает руки в ледяную воду, касаясь пальцами плеч, шеи, щек мальчишки, шепчет что-то, опуская голову почти к поверхности воды.  
  
Дитон собирается что-то сказать, но Дерек перехватывает его, останавливая словами: "Он и сам все знает", и друид согласно кивает, но на альфу все равно смотрит с сомнением.  
  
Конечно знает. И то, что ощущение времени здесь и там вещи совершенно разные, и то, что очнется Стилински и без его прикосновений - альфе нужно только вытащить его, дать силу, защиту, отдать себя на какое-то мгновение, и то, что сейчас просить чего-то бессмысленно - все слова, нужные и не нужные, просто все, уже высказанны перед Неметоном, учтены - или проигнорированны, - и сейчас уже добавить нечего.  
  
И даже то, что все это может оказаться впустую. Что Неметон жертвы не примет или Стайлзу не хватит сил вернуться.


	28. Ожидание

Дерек все-таки оттаскивает Питера от ванны, заставляя сесть на стул, аргументируя свои действия тем, что даже оборотническая регенерация не вернет тому напрочь отмороженных рук. Кора накидывает на плечи альфы пальто, поочередно растирает обе его ладони, заученными профессиональными движениями. Питер отстранено вспоминает, что Кора - черт возьми, Кора! - несколько лет назад пошла учиться на физиотерапевта. Бред. Одна из самых идиотский профессий, по мнению Питера.  
  
Правда, чувствительность в онемевшие конечности возвращается через какое-то время.  
Стая молчит, молчит и Дитон, Питер вообще не издает ни звука, кажется, будто даже и не дышит. Волки тихонько оседают где-то вне поля видимости альфы, тихо перешептываются о чем-то, но Питер их не слышит, не прислушивается, не хочет слышать. Видеть, кстати, тоже не хочет.  
  
Страх вязкой смолой подползает к горлу, оглушает, оставляя из звуков только гулкое биение собственного сердца, набатом отдающееся в висках. Беты чувствуют страх альфы, и Дерек с Тайлером настораживаются, готовятся сами не знают к чему.  
  
Но ничего не происходит - когда солнце начинает нещадно бить в окна, альфа сутулится, хватаясь пальцами за борт ванны, как-то жалобно, хрипло, рычит, и упирается лбом в металлический край.  
  
\- Еще есть время, - неуверенно произносит Дитон, украдкой глядя на часы.  
  
\- Сколько? - альфа не поднимает головы, и голос его звучит глухо.  
  
Друид пожимает плечами.  
\- Двадцать, тридцать часов. Неизвестно.  
  
Хейл все-таки поднимает голову.  
\- И? Как ты узнаешь, что - всё?  
  
Дитон поджимает губы, снова отводя взгляд от безжизненных глаз альфы.  
\- Ну... Мертвые тела в воде...  
  
\- Я понял, - Питер отмахивается. - Не продолжай.   
  
Ветеринар кивает, но не уходит, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
  
\- Иди в клинику, - альфа кивает. - Здесь ты не нужен. К остальным тоже относится.  
Волчата уходят вместе с друидом, не выдержав мрачного, полного злости взгляда, но Тайлер с Дереком остаются - подтаскивают поближе к альфе коробки, садятся, и с абсолютно одинаковым выражением лица смотрят на альфу.  
  
Племянник начинает не с того.  
\- Мы теряем время, - произносит он, тут же получая злой рык от альфы, порцию болезненных ощущений и штрафное очко - если кому-нибудь из присутствующих пришло бы в голову вести счет.  
  
Тайлер начинает иначе.  
\- Нам нужно найти их. Эту стаю и этого шамана. Они уйдут от города, когда поймут, что... - штрафное очко Тайлеру: непроизнесенная фраза "что они ничего не добились" повисает в воздухе мертвым грузом.  
  
Альфа находит в себе силы, чтобы выпрямиться. Еще некоторое время ему приходится искать в себе силы для того, чтобы вспомнить, что он альфа стаи. И что он должен принимать решения, несмотря ни на что.  
  
Питер думает. Старается сосредоточиться хоть на одной - любой, - мысли, но ничего не получается, все вытесняется горечью, болью, невозможностью справиться с осознанием почти свершившейся потери. Альфа решает говорить вслух.  
\- Я не могу от него отойти. Я буду ему нужен, - эти две мысли - единственные, которым удается удерживаться в сознании волка.  
  
\- Питер, ты нам нужен. Ты же знаешь - это сильная стая, мы не можем постоянно держаться вместе, оборачиваясь на любой незнакомый запах. Мы должны их найти, и чем скорее - тем лучше. - Тайлер говорит правильные вещи и правильным тоном, не увещевая, но и не ставя перед фактом. Обрисовывает ситуацию.  
  
\- Оставь с ним шерифа и кого-нибудь из стаи, для защиты, - Питер отчужденно смотрит на заговорившего племянника. - Серьезно, Питер. Стайлз неимоверно привязан к двум людям в своей жизни - к отцу и к тебе. И еще к Скотту, хотя меньше. Ты это знаешь. Все это знают. Оставь Джона и Маккола, и разберись с этими ублюдками.  
  
Альфа клонит голову к плечу, и в глазах мелькает тень интереса.  
\- Прекрати уже ограждать всех и вся от негативных последствий произошедшего. Шериф взрослый человек и ты сам должен понимать, что ему ничуть не легче от того, что ты не даешь ему не только права голоса, но даже и возможности содействовать, - рыжий оборотень внимательно следит за выражением глаз альфы. - Хуже не будет.  
  
Альфа все еще молчит, обдумывая, на автомате нашаривает портсигар, вытаскивая сигарету, но эта уже не ломается в пальцах, Хейл, щелкнув зажигалкой, затягивается горьким дымом, сосредотачиваясь.  
  
\- Хорошо. Вы правы. Оба, - альфа стряхивает пепел под ноги. - Их не меньше пяти - здесь было шесть разных запахов, помимо Стайлза, когда мы пришли. Втроем мы навряд ли справимся. Во всяком случае, это будет тяжело. Тай, звони Адри, пускай приходит. И Маккола с собой прихватит, если он в лофте. Билл пускай приглядит за Лейхи и Корой. Я схожу к шерифу, поговорю и приведу его сюда.  
  
\- А искать-то как? - Дерек непонимающе смотрит на альфу.  
  
\- Начнем с Неметона. Кто-нибудь из них наверняка был там сегодня утром - посмотреть что случилось.  
  
\- Там полиция уже могла собраться, - предупреждает Тайлер.   
  
\- Я пойду, - Хейл поднимается на ноги, продевая руки в рукава плаща. - Вы, вместе с Адри будете ждать у особняка. Все ясно?  
  
Дерек ловит себя на мысли, что неясно ничего, что это и не план вовсе, а так, набросок, что все это нужно обдумать, подготовиться, но упускать хоть бы и немного живой настрой альфы было бы ошибкой. Тайлер, судя по виду, думает о том же. И тоже кивает, ровно, не выдавая эмоций, глядя на Питера.  
  
Альфе не приходится почти ничего объяснять шерифу - Джон только кивает головой и отзванивается на работу, чтобы взять несколько дней за свой счет, ссылаясь на болезнь сына. Снимает с вешалки пальто, проверяет пистолет в кобуре, и, не глядя на Питера, выходит из дома. Шериф не заговаривает с вервольфом в машине, молчит по пути к складу, молчит, напряженно вглядываясь в лицо сына, абсолютно белое, неживое, пугающее.  
Шериф спрашивает только две вещи:  
\- Что я должен сделать? - и, выслушав ответ, сосредоточенно кивает.  
И вторая:  
\- Ты из города уезжать не собираешься? - впервые взглянув в глаза альфы. Питер почти чувствует, как вместе с этими словами ему в затылок упирается дуло табельного пистолета. Молчит, отходя на пару шагов.


	29. Прости меня

Наверное, именно в тот момент жизнь альфы закончилась. Именно тогда, когда Джон Стилински, не без труда оторвав взгляд от сына, задал все-таки этот вопрос, Питер... умер - будет звучать банально. Понял, что уедет. Что другого выбора у него нет. Что неважно - именно и только в этом контексте неважно, - вернется Стайлз или нет, но альфа уедет из города. Так далеко, как сможет. На какую-нибудь чертову Аляску, кружа по штатам и зачищая следы, чтобы въедливый, наследственно склонный к расследованиям юноша его не нашел. Чтобы ничего - ничего вообще, от погодных условий, до типажей окружающих лиц и акцента, - не напоминало о Бэйкон Хиллс. Только без Стайлза жизни альфе не будет.  
  
Питер отступает от шерифа, не произнося ни слова, но про себя решает закончить все насущные дела здесь.  
  
Другой вопрос, что его почти не интересует происходящее.  
  
Со стаей они разбираются на удивление легко - знают, чего ждать. И пока Дерек рвет когтями чужого альфу, Питер, криво и безжизненно усмехаясь, стреляет в плечо шаману из одолженного у Арджента магнума, а когда тот все же остается стоять в рябиновом кругу - простреливает ему и колено, пока Адри оттаскивает от альфы полуобратившегося синеглазого психопата с гнущимся, от нечеловеческой силы сжимающих его рук, обрезом.  
  
Альфа обходит рябиновый круг, за плечо вытаскивая старика из него, и с отвращением смотрит в смеющееся лицо.  
  
Чужой волк подходит слишком близко, и Хейл стреляет не оглядываясь, добивает его уже Тайлер. Питер же все вглядывается в похожее на обтянутый тонкой кожей череп лицо. Мысли клубятся в голове, перебивая друг друга, и в какой-то момент альфе даже хочется спросить - почему этот старый ублюдок смеется, но благоразумие все же берет верх - Хейл стреляет шаману в лицо и оглядывается на притихшую чужую стаю. Из пятерых осталось двое, и сейчас их иначе как растерянными не назовешь. Питеру все равно, что с ними станет, но оставлять на воле таких, больных на всю голову омег, по меньшей мере безответственно. Питер двумя ударами - по одному на каждого, - перешибает чернокожим оборотням шейные позвонки.  
  
Дальнейшее откладывается в памяти еще более смутно, но полиция больше не приходит ни на порог лофта, ни к особняку, ни к квартире Питера, а значит, все было сделано правильно. Следов не осталось, во всяком случае.  
  
Шериф говорит, что не может больше ждать через неделю. Говорит, что это противоречит законам природы, даже такой ненормальной природы, как та, что его окружает. Что ребенок, неделю с лишним пролежавший в ледяной воде, не может внезапно прийти в себя. Самое плохое, что Дитон ему не возражает. Питер рыком выигрывает еще неделю, но и она проходит без изменений, а шериф с каждым днем все больше походит на обезумевшего призрака - часами смотрит на сына, не отрываясь. Точно так же, как это делает Питер, когда старший Стилински уходит.  
  
Две недели. Дитон разводит руками, роется в книгах, притаскивает неизвестно откуда каких-то своих старых знакомых, но и те смотрят с непониманием.  
  
Мелисса кричит без остановки несколько долгих секунд, пока сын, обнимая, пытается ее успокоить и упросить сделать хоть что-нибудь, найти хоть какие-то признаки жизни.  
  
 _Какие признаки жизни, когда он две недели провел под водой?_  
  
Но женщина все же опускает руку в воду, касаясь щеки мальчишки, проводя пальцами по гладкой, будто прихваченной корочкой льда, коже.  
  
 _Его все равно нужно вытащить из воды..._  
  
Питер несогласно рычит - две недели сплошного рыка, почти невозможно вытянуть из альфы хоть слово, - а шериф неуверенно качает головой.  
  
Проходит еще несколько дней. Мелисса качает головой, говоря, что такого не может быть. Дитон качает головой, говоря, что такого быть не должно.  
  
Шериф просто вытаскивает тело Стайлза из ледяной воды, и несколько часов сидит на стуле, прижимая сына к себе.  
  
Питер, прекрасно понимая, что у него больше нет ни малейшего права хоть как-то влиять на судьбу своего советника, молчит.  
  
Три недели в ледяной воде - больше ждать нет смысла.  
  
Одного ему удается добиться - не вскрывать тело, и шериф соглашается, подписывая нужные бумаги для морга. Как ему удается уладить все вопросы - Питер не знает, не спрашивает.  
  
  
Хейл видел Стайлза в костюме раза четыре. И никогда не думал, что в пятый раз увидит Стилински в костюме в гробу. Душный запах лилий забивает обоняние, чужие эмоции давят на виски, сжимая раскаленными щипцами. Питер наклоняется над строгим черным гробом, прикрывая глаза и осторожно касаясь губами губ своего мальчика. Кожа мягкая, хоть и холодная, а на лице ни капли грима - не понадобился.  
  
В выписке из морга пункт о состоянии тела: состав воды, бла-бла-бла, бальзамирующий эффект, бла-бла-бла, низкие температуры, бла-бла-бла. Питер читал. Бредятина.  
  
  
К шерифу Питер приходит вечером после похорон, не потому, что хочет, а потому, что чувствует - так нужно. Честно. Правильно, может быть. Получает хук в челюсть, вместо пули в голову, спокойно слизывает кровь с разбитых, быстро заживающих губ, говорит, что уезжает.  
  
Шериф кивает молча и закрывает за Питером дверь, так и не спросив, почему Хейл не переступает порога.  
  
Руны еще действуют, несмотря на то, что человек, их нанесший, лежит в черном лаковом гробу под двумя метрами мерзлой земли, с легкими наверняка полными воды.  
А так не бывает.  
  
  
Питер уезжает ночью, предупредив только Дерека и забрав двухгодичный аванс за квартиру у предупрежденного заранее консьержа.  
  
Правда перед тем, как уехать из города, все-таки заворачивает на кладбище, вычерчивая когтями на боковой части свежего мраморного надгробия верный трехрунный ряд: Райдо, Эйваз, Дагаз. Просто для того, чтобы сделать хоть что-то. Просто потому, что это кажется верным решением.  
  
 _А вот и конец той невеселой истории, что я тебе рассказывал. Волк, пережив своего человека, не находит в себе сил даже для того, чтобы сдохнуть. Взгляд тускнеет, в независимости от того, какими были глаза волка раньше, и хищник уходит все дальше от места, которое считал домом. И от человека, который его, зверя, любил как человека, и который для волка стал смыслом существования._  
 _Остается хищник, безразличный к луне, к лесу, к своей стае, к самому себе._  
 _Прости меня, Стайлз. Хейлы - проклятая семья, а уж я - больше всех._  
 _Прости._


	30. Дай мне время

 

  
_Стайлз даже не думал, что бывает такая боль - сначала руку, а затем и все тело обжигает будто огнем, но не вспышкой, а долгим ровным пламенем. Стайлз смутно помнит такое состояние - в детстве он подхватил какой-то жуткий грипп и температура, по рассказам отца, совсем чуть-чуть не дотягивала до сорока. Мама улыбалась. В глазах слезы, а на губах мягкая, успокаивающая улыбка._

_Мама красивая..._

_Стайлз по прежнему не может совладать с временными отрезками, поэтому не знает, сколько ему приходится провести времени, сжавшись в комок, превозмогая боль, разливающуюся по телу._

_Когда становится полегче, он сердито кричит в пустоту:  
\- Как? Как можно было в таком деле выбрать нестабильную руну? Что за... Дитон! Я с тебя шкуру спущу! Глаза раскрой, черт тебя возьми!_

_Стайлз долго кричит, выплескивая злость и обиду, только легче от этого не становится, руна Эйваз жжется, будто впечатываясь в само сознание, но и это не помогает преодолеть невидимый, неосязаемый барьер между той стороной и этой.  
Время, точнее его отсутствие тянется просто бесконечно долго. Стилински удивляется, обнаруживая, что подыхать от скуки можно даже и не имея возможности понять, сколько часов прошло в ничегонеделании. Стайлзу кажется, что прошли годы. Века. Тысячелетия. Что во всем мире - том, что живой, - остался только Неметон и его корни, постепенно, незаметно оплетшие всю планету, то ли паразитами, то ли кровеносной системой прижившиеся под покровом земли. Стайлзу больше нравится думать, что кровеносной системой, тем более, что алая пульсация, хоть и не становится сильнее, но не угасает, мерно перегоняя жизнь по корням священного дерева._

_И через какую-то очередную вечность, прошедшую в белом безмолвии, под зациклившуюся в голове мелодию из мультфильма, алый цвет в корнях дерева напитывается жизненной силой. Тонкие красные прожилки становятся полноценными узорами и по краям начинают отдавать золотом - витиеватые ленты расходятся по всем корням, насколько хватает глаз, и на срубе пня сплетаются в узор: множество мелких линий сплетаются в орнаменты, почти не несущие смысловой нагрузки, хотя Стайлз периодически подмечает то трискель, ало-золотым пламенем вспыхнувший у кромки пня, то валькнут, непривычно острыми для кельтов углами вспыхнувший поодаль, то знак лабиринта, мелькнувший, кажется, напротив._

_Стайлз непонимающе щурится, слезая с пня, но не отходя, окидывая взглядом всю поверхность дерева, наблюдая за заключающим все три символа в свои лепестки, алым, будто жидкая, теплая кровь, трикветром._

_Стилински неуверенно приоткрывает рот, не в силах оторвать взгляда от завораживающего зрелища, и заученно повторяя:  
\- Трискель - ход истории, он же - "бег времени", валькнут - символ перехода между мирами, лабиринт - защита, погружение в транс... И трикветр - символ причины и следствия, бесконечный круговорот жизни и смерти, возвращение на круги своя... Так ты меня отпускаешь?_

_Стайлз не успевает договорить - тело пробивает дрожью, снова - болью, холодом и жаром одновременно. Сначала юноше кажется, что он задыхается, что у него паническая атака, но он успевает одернуть себя, напоминая, что ему даже дышать здесь не особо нужно - какие уж тут панические атаки? Тогда паника отступает, но ощущения остаются. Как будто он болеет, как будто у него температура под сорок, а вместо одеяла его укрывает слоем еле живой скользкой рыбы, трепыхающейся, тошнотворной, мерзкой._

_\- Знаете, ребята, - Стайлз еле шепчет, дрожа от выжигающего изнутри холода. - Не знаю, что вы там сделали, чтоб Неметон так поджечь, но это вы молодцы, правильно догадались. Но, блядь, на этом надо было остановиться и дать мне немного времени сообразить... вечно вы ни в чем меры не знаете... - Стилински бормочет и бормочет, улыбаясь, закрывая глаза, стараясь справиться с болезненной, судорожной тошнотой.  
Через какое-то время становится легче, ощущение чужих прикосновений отступают, только губы продолжает нестерпимо жечь, даже когда по остальному телу жжение, разойдясь волнами, затихает._

_Неметон по прежнему переливается росчерками золотого и алого, когда у Стайлза наконец-то находятся силы для того, чтобы встать._

_\- Отпустишь меня? Отпусти... Я не знаю, что они натворили, зачем из воды вытащили, - Стайлз точно уверен в том, что так и произошло, хотя объяснить своей уверенности не может. - Будет забавно очнуться в больнице, например, под чутким наблюдением миссис Маккол... Отпусти. Я никуда не денусь, ты ведь знаешь. Я - твой друид, советник у альфы..._

_Стайлз ложится на пень, раскидывая руки по лепесткам трикветра и закрывает глаза, повторяя про себя раз за разом: отпусти, отпусти, отпусти._

_Сначала перед глазами темнеет, затем обоняние начинает щекотать странный, необычный запах. И вдохнуть возможности нет, поэтому Стилински, находя путь интуитивно, отступает назад, к негаснущему Неметону, и через некоторое время повторяет попытку. На четвертый или пятый раз Стилински узнает бьющий в нос запах - запах сырой, холодной земли и, немного - подгнившего дерева._

_Осознание приходит вместе с паникой, но Стайлз все равно боится оформить эту мысль у себя в голове._

_\- Ты дашь мне время попытаться? - деланое равнодушие, стоящее немалых усилий и абсолютно бесполезное безразличие в голосе. - Дай мне время._

_Дерево сыто пульсирует всеми оттенками алого и золотого._

_Стайлз сосредотачивается, закрывая глаза и снова погружаясь в отвратительную темноту - он так и не может произнести "гроба", - и мысленно вопит. Орет, что есть сил. Зовет своего волка. После второй или третьей попытки Стилински просто кричит не переставая, и рядом с Неметоном, и на той, другой стороне._

_Питер ведь жив - Стайлз чувствует, - а значит, рано или поздно услышит._


End file.
